Dreams Far Off Past
by Galalectra
Summary: On the day the Starlight’s prepare to leave something interesting happens, Usagi reveals a shocking secret or should I say secrets, that changes everything that the senshi have known, from the past to the future. Mamoru tries to run away from something
1. Prolouge: The Truth

A/N: Hey its me Galalectra, I had to delete my other stories because someone was very rude and i had to it made me go nuts so i just deleted them but im back and eveything with a brand new story called "Dreams Far Off Past" it's a HP/SM Crossover I hope you guys like it im working on the 1st chapter as we speak. Oh and before I forget my friends character is in this story Sailor Star, if youve read any of her stories there is a slight change, in this story Emma was in before the Starlights came, just FYI kay awesome oh and if you wanna read some of Sailor Star Super's stories vist her page trust me youll love them. ENJOY AND NO FLAMES!

* * *

Here are some guidelines to help you out. 

"..." talking

'...' thinking

... talking telepathically

Prolouge  
Dreams Far Off Past

As the Starlight's got ready to leave, Seiya looked around at the group in front of him/her; he noticed one certain someone was missing. "Hey where's Odango Atama?"

"I don't know Seiya but you know Usagi, she's always late." answered Rei with an annoyed look on her face, "She can never seem to be on time."

As she finished saying that the door to the roof opened to reveal a much winded girl, "I'm sorry I'm late you guys, I sort got caught up in something and lost track of time," she managed to say.

"Well since all of you are now here now, I guess its time we say goodbye." said Princess Kakyuu calmly but sadly as well "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, transform we must leave soon our old friends are waiting for us." she said after they said their last goodbyes.

"Usagi, remember I'll never forget you" Sailor Star fighter said just as they teleported.

"I won't forget you either Seiya" Usagi whispered under her breath.

"So Usagi, what did you get caught up in that caused you to be late," asked a curious Mamoru.

"Nothing big Mamo-chan," she said to his curious face while adding something under her breath, "at least nothing big yet." Luna seemed to hear this and looked at Usagi worriedly, when Usagi caught her gaze all she did was put a finger to her lips signifying not to tell anyone.

Later on as they walked to Rei's Usagi seemed to be distracted as she walked a good way behind the group with a solemn face. Haruka and the rest of the outers were driving by and they noticed the look on her normally happy face, and that she was a good way behind the group. Haruka looked at Michiru, who nodded, and headed for the temple instantly knowing that something was bothering their princess. Since they were the first to arrive at the temple they sat down on the steps waiting for the rest to arrive.

"Setsuna, do you have any idea what's bothering Koneko." Haruka asked suddenly.

"Yes I do Haruka but I am afraid I can not tell you seeing as the princess forbade me from saying until she saw fit for her to tell us herself." Setsuna said as she made the little bit of faith go out in Haruka's eyes.

"It must be a really big secret if she forbade even you from telling us, Sets" she finally said. "It is an enormous secret Haruka; you have no idea how big in fact," Setsuna added the last bit under her breath.

"What was that Setsuna" asked Michiru.

"Nothing Michi, nothing," she added with a finalallity in her voice, just as the group came around the corner, they too had been stealing glances at Usagi, also sensing that something was troubling her.

"Hey you guys I'll be back as soon as I can, I need to go get something," Mamoru said before taking off in the opposite direction of the temple upon seeing Setsuna sitting on the steps. Setsuna looked up and noticed Mamoru starting to take off; she narrowed her eyes as she also noticed a small panicked look on his face. 'He knows' Setsuna thought carefully. Princess, did you manage to see what just happened she whispered telepathically.

Yes Setsuna, I did, and I also realized he knows. I'm not sure how but he does and now he's trying to run Usagi answered, I don't care if he tries to run just as long as he stays away from **him**. I think its time the girls know my little secret; you know what to do Setsuna.

Of course princess, she whispered as she started walking up the temple steps with Usagi. How do you think we should go around explaining it?'

Simple, we'll show them. As long as I have you by my side and the Ginzuishou it should be simple' she answered carefully. That also reminds me, do you still have all of the cloaks with you, I have a feeling we might need them.

Of course I still have them, your mother told me herself to keep them safe Setsuna whispered slowly.

Good, since were already in the temple, go head and do what you must Setsuna, I will see you in a bit. Usagi said as Setsuna stayed near the entrance of the temple.

Right, ohh and Usagi, watch out for Rei's temper, you know how she can get Setsuna whispered as she transformed, and as Usagi turned back and nodded.

As Usagi walked into where her friends sat, everyone starred at her. "What," she asked.

Rei was the one who spoke first, "Usagi, what's bothering you, I mean we can tell it's big because of your face." As everyone else looked worriedly at Usagi.

"You guys are right something is bothering me but it's much bigger than you think." Usagi smiled a bit as she said that. "Hmmm. I should be surprised that you guys are so in tune with me, even though on the moon kingdom we were bound to each other," At this point Setsuna walked in, in her Sailor form.

"It is done princess, were safe to begin, he shouldn't be able to get in, in fact no one but us will be able to for the time being. We have three hours in fact." Setsuna said calmly as she took a stand next to Usagi.

"Thank you Setsuna, that should be more than enough time, is the staff ready?" Usagi asked as she ignored the gapping looks from the other girls.

"It's ready as soon as you say Princess" Setsuna said quietly.

Usagi now turned to the gaping group, "This is going to be hard to explain you guys, well first off I better just come out with it, I have a brother."

The group laughs and someone says "We know you have a brother, we see him practically everyday Usagi," both Setsuna and Usagi mentally sweat drop but on the outside they stay static. As the group sees the unamused faces they suddenly stop laughing.

"Now, will you let me finish. Good. Well I do have a brother, my brother from the moon." Usagi said clearly and confidently.

"That's impossible Usagi," said Ami "we would have remembered him by now and we also would have found him."

"Well there's a reason why you don't remember him," Usagi said carefully and cautiously, "That reason is that I blocked your memories of him." She finished with confidence and a bit of fear to how the others, well one in particular would react.

"YOU WHAT" and there it was, Rei shouted, "How couldyou block our memories!" she said very slowly and dangerously.

"Well Rei, it's quite simple you know, you just get into the persons mind and well..." that was all Usagi got to say before she got interrupted by a fuming Rei.

"I KNOW HOW TO BLOCK MINDS MORON! I'M A FREAKIN MIKO!" Rei screamed. "I MEANT WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR FRIENDS!"

**"**IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD" Shouted Usagi as she cowered in fear behind Setsuna, "I had to do it for your own good, knowing you guys, especially you Rei, you would have gone charging in without a thought to get back Tranquility, aka Quill but that's not important.

"YES IT IS IMPORTANT! YOU BLOCKED OUR MEMORIES FROM YOUR BROTHER..." Rei screamed at Usagi. "I mean other than Shingo, of course."

"Can we please drop this, I have more to tell you and I need to show you and restore the memories" she tried not to be scared as she said that.

"humph fine, but don't think this is over, Usagi!" Rei sneered. "Not by a long shot!"

"Yes ma'am" squeaked Usagi, "Okay now to tell you about Sailor Earth."

"THERE'S ANOTHER SENSHI! WHAT? YOU BLOCKED OUR MINDS FROM HER TOO! HUH? HUH?" Rei blew up.

"WHAT!" everyone else yelled.

"See, I'm not the only one mad about this!" Rei said.

"Ummm sorta," Usagi said scratching her head, "There something else to, she's the true heir to the throne of Elysion, Darien's a fake a decoy, brought on by something or should I say someone, if you will," she said as she braced herself from what was about to come.

"WHAT THE HELLL!" Rei yelled. "WHAT OTHER SECRETS ARE YOU STORING IN THAT BIG EMTPY HEAD OF YOURS? I'm fucking pissed off here!"

"Well if you must know, there's also sailor sun, but she erased the memories from all of you not me and she wants nothing to do with being a protector."

"WTF!"

"HOW CAN SHE NOT WANT TO BE A PROTECTOR?"

She can't, well because first off, she has her own protectors and she was just an acquaintance to the moon, we only call on her if it's absolutely necessary, she's to powerful." Added Usagi.

"Stupid. Sailor Sun..." Rei said under her breath..." stupid acquaintance of the moon..."

"Anyways now its time to show you my brother, we still don't know who Sailor Earth is, and to restore your memories of him and what I myself remember of her. Pluto the staff please." Usagi managed to say as Pluto handed her the Garnet Orb.

"About time." Rei said. She got annoyed glares from every one.

Usagi took the staff and focused her power on the Ginzuishou and forced it form her body. As her body released it she put on the staff on top of the garnet orb, and said something in quick Lunarian, there was a flash of very bright white light and then nothing except for Usagi being supported by Pluto and the Garnet Orb, in her Princess form. "Princess are you alright?" asked a worried Pluto.

"Yes Pluto I'm fine that just took a little more out of me then expected that's all." She answered, "Do you remember everything everyone?" she asked

"I think I do even though Sailor Earth is a little fuzzy" said a confused Rei, "As for Tranquility I remember a good deal. Even though it's small it's still a good deal."

"That's good and don't worry as soon as we find Sailor Earth the memories will become clearer." Usagi said as she put the Ginzuishou back into her body and changed back to her normal form, but she was still hanging onto the Orb. "Now to show you were my brother is right now, Setsuna will you please do the honors," she said as Sailor Pluto sat her down.

"Of course, princess," she answered as she took back the Garnet Orb from Usagi's hands, "Alright you guys listen up," Setsuna suddenly stopped and looked around, "Does anyone know where Emma is, I haven't seen her in a while." The others looked around and noticed that she was telling the truth.

"I don't know where Emma is, but I could go look for her, or we can just call her," Haruka said calmly.

"Could you please go and get her Haruka, that way she'll be here faster, plus her brother can cover for her. Oh I remember why she isn't here now; she had a doctor's appointment today. How could I forget? I've been so busy worrying about Quill that I forgot one of my friends reason for not be able to make it to wish them goodbye." Usagi said as she started to beat herself up, "Hurry Haruka, she should be there by now, I want to get this over with quickly."

Haruka got up and went out to her car, as she walked through the entrance she noticed that Setsuna had put up a barrier around the shrine. "Man this has to be big in order for Sets to put up a senshi only barrier up."

"I know, it was rare even in the Moon Kingdom for Setsuna to put up this barrier," said Minako as she walked out behind Haruka, "I decided to come with you in order to talk to Josh, I have a feeling I wont see him for a while." Haruka nodded at this because she also sensed it as well.

"If we go anywhere I guess we can tell them that were going take her out to get away from the city into some fresh air, Beth trusts me so it shouldn't be a problem," Haruka said as they got into her car, "Buckle up Minako, I'm going try to be as fast as possible." The ride that was usually twenty minutes long turned out to be at the most ten minutes but considering it was the Tokyo rush hour the drive would have taken about an hour. Haruka and Minako quickly got up and walked up to the door, as Haruka was about to knock Josh opened the door. "Hey Josh, is your sister home?" she quickly asked.

"Yeah she just got home from the doctors appointment, what's going on?" Josh asked curiously. Minako and Haruka just gave him 'that' look that told him everything he needed to know. "I see, come on in, you'll have to wait a bit, Emma's taking a shower, she hates to go to the hospital she says she always comes back smelling like it."

"Josh could I like talk to you, umm like in your room talk to you," Minako winked as Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Don't take to long because as soon as Emma's changed were going, I don't care if Emma has to Star Sphere your ass, we have to hurry." Luckily neither of the other Hanzo residents heard that, "Josh which bathroom is your sister in so I can hurry her up."

Josh answered as he and Minako walked down the basement steps, "She's in the second upstairs bathroom, the one farthest from her room." Haruka ran up the stairs as she came nearer to the bathroom door she could definitely hear the water running. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it, I'm taking a shower here you know." Was the muffled answer she received.

"Emma, its Haruka, hurry up Koneko needs us, were having and a pretty weird meeting and all but I'll fill you in on the way, just hurry and get out of there ASAP, who knows what damage Rei's done to Usagi by now." Just then the door opened and Emma rushed out.

"Give me a few minutes sis, I'll be ready in a flash, oh and if Mina's here I would start trying to get her out of my brothers room, if not were gonna be here forever you know," she said as she bolted from the bathroom down the hall to her room. The last thing Haruka heard as she headed down the stairs was something falling to the floor in Emma's room followed by the usually, "I'm Okay people". Haruka grinned and shook her head as she quickly headed down the stairs and then down the basement stairs were she started knocking on the door rather loudly.

"Minako come on it's about time we go Emma's basically ready," she kept repeating until Emma came down and shut the sound proof door leading up to the kitchen.

"Let me guess, their still in there probably making out," when she received an exasperating sigh she took to the door herself giving off a few warning knocks until she was fed up, "Josh open this door this instant before I Star Sphere it down," she yelled and waited about two minutes, "Fine this doors gonna be ruble in" she started to count down as she took the Star Staff and you could hear it powering it up, " Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Three and a half, Two, oh well good bye door, O…" the door opened to reveal a messy josh with Lip Gloss all over his face and neck and a Minako with a hickey on her neck.

"EMMA, never do that again you almost destroyed my door," Josh said as Emma powered down her staff.

"It's your own fault if you and Minako hadn't started a make out fest, we would have been out of her 7 minutes ago, that's your cue to start running up those steps Minako, Haruka make sure she's in the car by the time I get out there," Emma quickly said as she looked at Josh and Minako, who was starting up the steps. "Bye Josh, I love ya big bro," she finished it with a kiss and ran up the stairs and quickly got into the car, again the drive only took minutes. On the way Haruka took the time to tell her everything that Usagi had told them and when they got there Emma was fuming so much that Haruka had to hold her from running into the temple and immediately killing Usagi.

"EMMA, would you calm down, you're worse than Rei you know." Haruka said as she held on to Emma.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill her, bring her back to life...kill her again, and feed her remains to a bear!" Emma screamed. Haruka looked at her. "Yes. I stole that from Kasadi. NOT THE POINT"

**"**I got to keep you away from her," Haruka said to herself, "AND NO your not going to kill Usagi, she's under a tough time right now just wait till you see her face, she's so sad."

"I DON'T F-IN CARE IF HER BROTHER'S DIEING!" Emma screamed. "I'm not talking about Shingo, mind you. The brother I'm NOT going out with mind you. "Emma corrected herself "I DON'T CARE!" she said as she struggled.

"OH USAAAAGGGIIII! LET'S HAVE A LITTLE CHAT!" Emma tried yelling. "I'M GONNA PUT A WHOLE WORLD OF HURT ON YOU!"

Even Haruka winced at the things she imagined Emma doing to Usagi, "You will do no such thing Emma, you're going to walk in there and you're going to sit and be quiet till Usagi finishes, got it." Haruka said in 'you'll do it or else' voice, as they finished walking up the last steps.

"Do I get to throw the first punch when she finishes?"

"Emma Rose Hanzo," she said in her low, calm dangerous voice.

"Don't Emma Rose Hanzo Me...Only my mom dad and brother can do that!" Emma said. "Wait a second...Josh can't call me that!"

"Fine I guess that means no Sister, Sister spoiling," she said in what she knew Emma would give into.

"..." Emma looked up at her. "You don't mean that...do you?"

"DO YOU?"

Haruka just looked slightly down at her as she let her go and walked in, "It's your choice"

"..." Emma pouted. "That's not fair..."

"HARUKAAAAA!" cried when Haruka didn't answer." YOU WIN!"

As Emma was about to go in she noticed a weird barrier that kept even birds from entering, immediately she knew it was a Senshi only barrier and realized just how big this really was. She went in and quickly glared at Usagi who was sitting in a corner with Sailor Pluto, and sat next to Haruka and Michiru.

"Usagi, Haruka has threatened my sister, sister spoiling...so, try to keep out any more secrets or else, I will have no control of how my body reacts." Emma said dangerously.

Usagi just didn't react at Emma's threat; she just looked up with empty eyes.

"Haruka...she didn't flinch or anything...I'm scared..."

Setsuna stood up, "Its time to show you where Tranquility is, it might be a bit fuzzy since it's a different dimension." she said quietly as the Garnet Orb began to glow.

"ooooo..." Emma said. Haruka jabbed her in the ribs.

"Pay attention!" Haruka hissed.

Suddenly Setsuna hissed in pain as she fell to her knees, Emma was instantly at her side while everyone was stunned, "Sets are you okay," she asked

"I'm fine it's just that there's a protection spell cast on him, I need more power to get through it but not break it." She managed to hiss out, "Emma help me with your Star Staff we should be able to do it together," she looked at her while getting up.

"Okay...never done this before..." Emma said summoning her staff.

"Its simple enough, just focus all of your power into the Garnet Orb and your instincts should take over," she said simply

"Okay..." Emma said. She closed her eyes and started concentrating. Suddenly a glowing star appeared on her forehead, and her staff started glowing as well.

Setsuna probed her mind so that they could stay together. Listen to me Emma, you must stay with me or else the connection will be lost.

I'm trying...god my head hurts... Emma probed back.

Push the pain aside, here there is no pain, use your heart and mind together.

okay...

Setsuna and Emma started to go past what seemed to be different years from the past to the future, Its weird isn't it, each dimension, seem to be our past and future. Setsuna whispered.

yeah...wtf? did I just see josh as a baby? he looked so dorky..

It must be the combination of out powers.

Cool

Emma where here, do you see that boy the one with the glasses?

Yeah...wait a second...

What's the matter Emma

What's with that scar? Emma asked. ' it's shaped like a thunderbolt'

Actually it looks more like a lightning bolt to me

...same difference!

Setsuna sighed at this, Whatever just don't say anything in front of Makoto, now Emma, focus your energy in projecting this to the scouts before we lose it, while you do that I'll focus on projecting his story, don't worry I'll still be here and you'll be able to see it too" Setsuna said quickly.

Okay... Emma concentrated again. the light growing more from her forehead as she saw everything that Setsuna was sending through her.

Okay Emma were done you can let go now and just focus on getting back into yourself. Setsuna said as she slowly pulled away from Emma's mind.

Before Emma or Setsuna knew it they were back in front of the other scouts who all had shocked looks on their faces except for Usagi who was curled up and crying her eyes out. Both Emma and Rei rushed to her, Rei took her out of her curled position and Emma let her cry onto her shoulder while she tried to comfort her best as they could. "I knew it, I just knew it. I can never save him from any fate, why couldn't he be born in the same dimension as me," she kept crying and crying until she basically was exhausted and passed out. At this point Haruka lifted her up and took her to Rei's room where she carefully laid her down. Haruka walked back to the den and joined the conversation

"What are we going to do girls," asked Hotaru who was also crying.

"I vote we go and make sure he survives this year, and make sure that, that old fart doesn't use him anymore than he already has," said Rei.

"I agree with Rei, we should go tonight, or early morning tomorrow, he leaves for this school a day after tomorrow and it will take us at least that time to teleport there and find that school."

"Lets do it, as soon as Usagi wakes up and eats we'll go." Said Emma. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Usagi ended up waking up within a few hours it was still daylight, just a few hours before sunset. When the she got up and the girls told her what they had decided, she was overjoyed and hugged each of them, in mid hug of Setsuna she stopped. "Setsuna what time is it," she asked suddenly looking at the setting sun.

"Its 6:30 Usagi," realization dawned on her face as he remembered something, "Usagi we're late, oh I hope she's still there, and I hope she'll still let us borrow it. Haruka can I borrow your car, it's an emergency," she said as Haruka fumbled with the keys in her pocket and quickly handed them to Setsuna.

"Setsuna what's going on, what are you late to and why do you need my baby," she asked hurriedly.

"You'll hopefully find out tonight, that is if we can get her to lend it to us," shouted Usagi as she ran out of the temple followed by Setsuna.

"We'll find out what, and who's lending you what, Usagi," shouted Rei as she ran outside just as the car flew around the corner.

Setsuna and Usagi rushed to the park in the middle of Tokyo, they hoped that she was still there. As they arrived the say a familiar red heart shaped buns running wildly around the main fountain, both Setsuna and Usagi sighed in relief, thank goodness this was a sign that she was still waiting. Now they had to get down to business and get what they needed before it was too late.

45 minutes later

It was already dark by the time Setsuna and Usagi came back, there was also something different about Usagi, her hair looked a bit more silver than usual, but other than that she was the same old Usagi, or so they thought. "Hey everyone, are you guys ready for a long, long, long teleportation." Everyone nodded, "Did we already take care of the parent issue and the school issue, Ami, Michiru, Haruka," she asked they all nodded.

"Beth thinks I'm taking Emma on a get away from the city and all. Plus we went and packed her things, thank goodness for Rei's car if not we would just barely have gotten there.

"Since all the school principles knows about us it was be easy, just told them the two magic words and they excused us from all classes till the end of the school year, they said that they would cover for us and to take as long as we need, if we take too long they just lie about putting us in student exchange programs," followed Ami and Michiru. "It really did help letting the school know," she finished.

"Good I guess we should transform" she said "Oh, wait a minute, I almost forgot, I got a present for you guys. Give me your transformation pens and your pendent Emma." She said sweetly, everyone handed her their transformation pens but not without hesitation. "Don't worry you guys, you'll appreciate this later when you find out what it's for." She focused her energy as the scouts watch curiously, the crescent moon insignia started to glow on her forehead, suddenly and eight pointed star surrounded it as the insignia grew brighter. Everyone gasped when they realized what the eight pointed star signified, Usagi was now Sailor Cosmos or at least had part of Sailor Cosmos power in her. They turned their attention back to the pens and in Emma's case pendent, the other scouts pens turned to something like Emma's pendent but instead of a star, the pendants themselves were the planets, with there symbol glowing brightly on the pendants and as for Emma's it turned into a star broach, her insignia of Hoshi glowing brightly on it. When Usagi finished she looked at them, "Now that you know what happened when me a Setsuna left, you shouldn't be surprised at all. Now as for your choker or in your case Emma broach, you're all now at Eternal level, this is my gift to you for always being there for me. Now Transform, will you, I want to see what you look like.

"Mercury Eternal Power,"

"Venus Eternal Power,"

"Mars Eternal Power,"

"Jupiter Eternal Power,"

"Saturn Eternal Power,"

"Uranus Eternal Power,"

"Neptune Eternal Power,"

"Pluto Eternal Power,"

"Eternal Star Transformation,"

"Make Up" they all yelled together. They were now in the senshi outfits they were practically the same except for the sleeves and the skirts, oh and some of them now had heels on their boots or shoes if they hadn't before. Their sleeves were the lightest representative color of their planets and their skirts were multicolored with their colors form lightest to darkest. Emma's was slightly different from the others, her Senshi outfit matched more of Usagi's Eternal outfit except for the two main colors which of course were yellow and gold and her hair was also different, instead of its usually curly uncontrollable appearance it was now longer and wavy flowing down to her mid back but still in its pony tail which was now held up by a multicolored bow and hair broach, each with the symbol of Hoshi on them.

"You guys look fantastic," Usagi squealed, "My turn now I guess," she took a deep breath before she yelled out in what seemed to be her Princess voice, "Cosmos Galactic Power, Make Up." Her body took up to the air, their was a fantastic rainbow of lights all around her as she started to spin, her body curled up in a fetal position as her new eight pointed locket glowed strong and bright. Chibichibi started to descend on feathery wings. Both females were in a fetal position. They spun in a circle, moving closer and closer at each rotation. Soon, their bodies met and there was bright light, in the that very light you could manage to see a shadowy figure, the light dimmed away and woman stood with loose long simmering silver hair. Her locket insignia was now burning brightly on her forehead A Sailor Fuku started to form on her body as her, she blacked flipped and arched her back as tattoo was being sketched onto her open back that still had yet to be covered by the fuku. She threw her head back as her hair was made up into heart shape buns, they were adorned with crystal like fragments, star shaped earrings came onto her ears as she raised her head, gloss had been added to her lips as once again she black flipped and started spinning once again as her fuku finished appearing. Her hands went to her heart as rings appeared on her fingers. She took two steps, with slowly and gracefully extending her foot, winged high heels appeared on her feet, they were at the least 6 inches tall, with one final movement she outstretched her hands in front of her, just as a long gorgeous staff appeared before her, she span it gracefully to her right hand side. With that her transformation was complete and she stood before the scouts, and once again their faces were in shock.

The scouts stood in shock at her new fuku, which was much shorter than what they were used to and the front of the skirt it was decorated with a rainbow of colors, her whole outfit was white and silver except her sleeves, they had an orange glow to them and had a small out stretched wing adorning each of them. Instead of the usual bow in front, it was two outstretched wings in the middle of them was her transformation broach, it was the same right above the skirt except it cradled a jewel. On her neck was a white choker with the same eight pointed star, it was also adorned on her forehead.

"I say we go as soon as possible, I don't want there to be any complications with the teleportation," Rei said as she snapped everyone out of their shock.

"Yes I agree with Rei," Setsuna also said, "but first I have something for all of you also. I remember when we did cross dimensional teleportation, in the Silver Millennium, we were always freezing for that hour or more." As she finished saying that she reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out a large wrapped package that seem to be very old. "These were your old cloaks from the Moon Kingdom, especially made with your special fabric, color, and sign. It should keep you warm considering that we do have to go into deep space to find the right dimensional black hole and then from there we have to teleport again to that universes Earth." She finished as she handed each scout with there representative cloak. "Let's go now before it becomes too late and we get to tired."

"Yes who knows how long it will take to find the right black hole, I know that our teleportation will take us to the dimensional time holes but we still need to find it, they say that there's over a thousand holes in that region called the Comparta Origiona, and no I don't know what that means." Said Usagi as she walked father away from the temple and turned back to face the girls, "Well are we going to stand here discussing the Comparta Origiona or are we going to get out of here and find that hole?" The other girls quickly filled in the circle and joined hands, "Eternal Sailor," started Sailor Cosmos, "TELEPORTATION" the others yelled together as there own tiaras were replaced with the glowing planetary symbols. A bright light surrounded the area and just as quickly it seemed to have appeared it vanished leaving a large crater to where the sailor scouts once stood.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys hope you liked it yes i know it was long and that it was just the prolouge but still come on, I promise this will most likely be the longest part of the story so dont let discourage u from reading it please. Well I wont update till i have 3 reviews so come on you guys go to the little blue button that says go and click it and leave a good review please NO FLAMES! 

GALALECTA


	2. Chapter 1: Off to a New Year

**A/N: **Hey Im back Im really glad you liked the Prolouge well heres ther 1st chapter and all I hope you like it please R&R NO FLAMES!

* * *

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thinking **

**/.../ talking telepathically **

**A Few Days Later**

The golden trio walked through the barrier, arm in arm, followed instantly by the whole Weasley clan.

"Another year." Hermione said cheerfully, taking in the beautiful Hogwarts express.

"Yeah." Harry said, his green eyes darkening just a little. The nightmares of his godfather falling through the veil still had not left him.

"Harrydear," yelled Mrs. Weasley just as she came out of the barrier." Do you have everything you need, if you've forgotten something and can't think of it at the moment just send me an owl and I'll get it to you dearie." Mrs. Weasley said with a sad look in her eye that seemed to quickly disappear as the trains whistle screeched.

The golden trio ran to jump on the train, and Harry turned to look at Mrs. Weasley. "I will!" then they turned to find an empty compartment.They found a compartment a little ways down the train and quickly took it as they heard Malfoy and his gang coming down the corridor of the train. Hermione locked the compartment door and waved her wand. To Harry and Ron's amazement, Malfoy and his thugs walked right past without even looking their way. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

"It's kind of like an invisibility spell. I spelled the door. It makes it to where they won't want to look over at us." Ron stared, mouth agape. "Whoa. How'd you learn to do that?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I pay attention in class." she blushed again. "Plus I...kinda made it up..." she whispered.

"That's brilliant Hermione," said Ron, "I wonder if there's a way to use that on me if I ever get into trouble." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Harry who was starring out the window with a solemn look on his face. She reached over and gently touched his arm and didn't pull away when he flinched.

"Harry?" he didn't answer. "Harry...you need to stop blaming yourself you know. It wasn't your fault."

"Mione, you know very well that it was my fault, if I had just learn Occulemncy, I wouldn't have fallen for it and Sirius would still be here because he wouldn't have gone rushing out to come and save me from something I could have prevented" Harry said as he looked up at her as if she thought he was a nothing.

Hermione moved from her place near the door to kneeling in front of Harry, his face in her hands. "Stop. Sirius would have come after you whether he knew death awaited him or not. And whether you had learned Occlumency or not, you loved Sirius." she lowered her eyes slightly. "I would have. You did something very brave. Something most kids would be too afraid to do. Sirius was proud. And so am I."

Ron reached over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Me too mate. We're proud of you." Hermione pulled Harry into a hug, her arms around his shoulders, trying without words to give him comfort for the burden that lay so heavily on his shoulders. Hermione stood as she heard the Trolley Lady creaking down the hall, removed the spell so they could open the door and stepped out.

"You two want anything?" she called into the compartment, and was met by calls of hunger from both. She chuckled and ordered as much food as her money would allow. Hauling in the load, she dumped it into the seat and laughed as the boys attacked it with fervor. After the boys had stuffed their faces with candies and junk, they sat slouched on the seats groaning.

Hermione smirked. "You shouldn't have eaten so much you pigs." her reply was a few more groans. The trios little pig-out fest was ruined, as always, by an expected guest. Malfoy and his cronies pushed the compartment door open and stepped in, a sneer gracing Malfoy's pale lips. Hermione's hand was instantly on her wand.

"I wonder why I didn't come by here before. After all. We have to let the...lower peoples enjoy the aura of our presence." his cronies guffawed stupidly.

"Only if that aura was the horrid aroma you brought in here is the "aura" you mentioned." Harry said, standing up defiantly.

Malfoy glared. "Better not get into trouble Potty. Someone worse than Umbridge might come along and get sick enough of you to throw you out." he snarled.

Harry smirked. "I'm shaking in my shoes." his eyes went cold. "Get out. Now." he hissed, his voice freezing. Malfoy's back stiffened and his wand was in his hand, but before he'd even made it halfway up to his mark, he had three other wands pointed right at him.

"What should we do to the cockroach Harry?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I dunno Hermione. Maybe put itching powder in his pants." Harry grinned and Ron laughed.

Hermione took a step closer. "I think that unless you want some unwanted things on or in your body, you'll get out right now." Malfoy's hand twitched slightly, but he waved at his thugs to move out. As he turned tail and walked out. As the compartment door slammed shut, the trio collapsed on the seats, cackling with laughter.

The trio chatted till they got to the school, Hermione and Ron feeling absolutely thrilled that Harry was talking as much as he was. Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron stuffed his face with food then moaned about starving, they talked about the new year, who they'd have for DADA this year.

The time on the train went by amazingly fast, and before the trio knew it, it was time to get dressed and get off the train. In order not to lose each other in the tide of new kids, the trio linked hands and made their way to the carriages, yelling out a greeting to the giant herding the kids along. They chatted on the way about new classes, Ron and Hermione trying fiercely to stay away from the subject of Sirius. Once Harry got in a mood, it took him days to get out, and they really didn't want that. The invisible horses came to a halt, and the trio and other students got out and made their way to Hogwarts Entrance. As they walked in, they were shocked to see not one new member, but many, sitting at the head table.

"What do you suppose?" Harry asked them, but they looked as confused as he felt, so they all found their seats, and were immediately pulled into discussion about the people at the table with their fellow Gryffindor's. As they looked up again at the table they noticed that sitting behind the new teachers were seven girls to young to be considered teachers or even of age. Suddenly the attention was drawn to the main doors as the 1st years walked through and thus the sorting began.

The trio's faces lit up with smiles at the frightened look of the first years. Each of them were remembering their trip down to the sorting hat, as well as their first year. Harry frowned. Even at 11 he had not been able to escape Voldemort. They watched as one by one, the little kids went up, sat on the stool, and let the hat call out a name. A great many kids were called into Gryffindor much to their delight. Harry eventually became slightly bored with watching them though, and his gaze traveled upward to the seven girls at the table. There was something very...peculiar about these girls.. He couldn't quite place it. But he told himself not to worry about it. He snapped back to reality as Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up to make his speech.

Welcome, and to our older students welcome back to a generous year despite everything that has happened in the past two years. Before I continue on with this I would like a moment of silence to honor those we have lost during this most unfortunate time," his head bowed as he took this time to remember the others and the students , most of them anyway, followed his example. When he looked up again

he smiled at all the students that lay before him. "I wish to inform all of you that the Forbidden Forest is off limit to all of you no matter of what year, and I would also like to remind you that there is no magic allowed in the hallways, though tempting it may and no matter who deserves it," his glitter as he took a glance at Harry before he continued. "I know of you are dreadfully hungry so eat up and please leave room for desert"

Harry and Ron dug into their food with gusto, earning a disgusted look from Hermione. As they ate, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he looked around subtly, but realized it was pointless since it seemed like EVERYONE was staring at him. He suppressed the urge to growl in frustration. The Gryffindor's didn't have much time to talk, they were all far to busy eating...

It was miserable for Harry though, because the feeling of being watched never left him. He cast a sideways glance at Hermione who gave him a sympathetic look. Ron, of course, was oblivious to everything but food. Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at each other. So typical.

Usagi kept stealing glances at Gryffindor table barely even touching her food, which was really weird for Usagi I mean all she does is eat and eat and umm eat. The other girls started to worry because of that very reason, they kept stealing glances at her from the side, Rei was about to grab her fork to stuff something into her mouth as the table cleared.

All the attention was drawn onto the headmaster as he wiped his whiskers and stood up. "Now after a fabulous feast like that you must all feel tired but I must hold you a bit longer." He put his hand on his beard as he said the next thing. "I am proud to say we have some transfer students this year, as well as some new teachers. I think I shall introduce the new teachers first."

Three new people stood up as they glanced at each other. Two were very beautiful women dressed in nice robes, one of which as an aqua green and the other which was a very dark forest green that was almost black, the other looked like a young man and already many of the young girls where swooning over him. "May I introduce Mrs. Michiru Kaioh Tenou," the woman with the Aqua green hair and robes

gave a dip of the head, "Ms. Setsuna Meiou," the other lady also gave a dip of the head, "and Mrs. Haruka Tenou."

As soon as those last words were spoken you could hear a gasp around the great hall which was suddenly filled with loud murmuring, Haruka and Michiru just giggled it off. As the murmuring quieted down you could also see the shocked faces of the staff. "Ms. Meiou will be taking the job as our astronomy teacher, Mrs. Haruka Tenou will be taking the DADA job and Mrs. Michiru Tenou will be taking over Divination." There was a small cheer around the hall at the news of not having to have Trelawney. "Now that's not the end of that, we still have the new students to sort now as I call your names please take a seat in the stool and put on the sorting hat," Dumbledore looked at the girls sitting behind the staff table, he took a place in front of the staff table and the girls followed swift fully. "Ms. Usagi Tsukino," Usagi stepped up as her hair in her usual style caught the attention of everyone and once again the murmuring started, she put the old patched hat on.

/Well, well, well, who is it that we have here, oh I see now, Welcome Princess Serenity of the moon from the silver millennium.

/Hello dear old sorting hat, well I'm just gonna make this fast I want to be in Gryffindor he's there and we as in me and the girls need to protect him, so I beg of you to put of all of us in Gryffindor, please./ Usagi begged the hat but was also very stern in her voice.

/Of course princess but I only have one question for you/ the hat began /Are you going to be able to cope with the barriers draining your power/

Usagi sighed internally /Yes and no I'm going to have to leave this castle every full moon to recharge my power but I should be fine, it may not but I need to do this/ she said.

/Your just like your mother, a brave strong iron willed women, yes I knew your mother she was close friends with Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and not to mention dear old Helga Hufflepuff but of course she wasn't too fond of Salazar Slytherin, she was the one that helped create me./ he added briefly before he yelled out "GRYFFIONDOR!"

As the other girls followed, they were all also sorted into Gryffindor which was surprising to the other students because never in the history of Hogwarts had there been 7 girls who got into the same house one right after another.

Harry clapped with the other Gryffindor's as the seven girls sat down at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was more than a little confused, but they were happy anyway. Harry fidgeted as the girl with blonde hair in pigtails sat down beside him. There was something...He shook his head. As he tried to keep his gaze everywhere but at the girl next to him. He tried unsuccessfully to engage the others in conversation, but it didn't look like that was going to happen since everyone was far too interested in the new girls. The whole time, he felt the girls eyes on him, and it began to get on his nerves. Finally he got tired of it and turned around angrily to face her.

As he faced her he noticed that her eyes were not staring at him but deep in thought as he stared right past him to Hermione. "Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said suddenly but he felt like he didn't need to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino but everyone calls me Usa or Koneko," she said in a really cheery voice that seemed very familiar to Harry,

"Well its nice to meet you," as Harry said this Hermione leaned over and pinched him, "Oh sorry, Usagi this is Hermione" Usagi reached over to shake Hermione's hand, she noticed the suspicious look that she was giving her and how she stiffened but then relaxed after Usagi touched her and smiled. Hermione wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the girls; everyone at the table was really fidgety as Dumbledore once again stood up and dismissed them to the common rooms.

"So where exactly do you come from Usagi." Harry asked as he showed the girls the way to the common room.

"We transferred here from Tokyo, Japan, our 'guardians' thought it best to move from there to here for education purposes" Usagi said as she followed Harry, "and call me Usa, I can tell its a bit weird saying that name for you." Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Your friends are really quite, are they okay" interjected Hermione as she was listening to the conversation.

"Yes there just a little uptight and all seeing as its a new school and a different type of scenery but at least you can see the stars here unlike Tokyo." she sighed as she thought about home but then she remembered why she was here. As they walked into the common rooms (after Hermione gave them the password of course) they quickly snagged the chairs near the fire but of course Rei took a seat directly in front of the fire.

Rei stared into the fire, sure it wasn't her scared fire at the temple but it was fire nonetheless. She of course sat in the tradition Japanese was as she shut out everything around, noticing only the dancing flames of the fire. "Is she okay," asked Hermione staring at the stock still girl. "Oh you mean Rei, yeah she always does that, and she's fire reading." Serena said as she looked up at Hermione. "She does all the time at her temple in Tokyo; she is a Miko after all. Oh no, I haven't introduced my friends have I? Well Rei of course is staring into the fire, and Minako is the only other girl with blond hair. Makoto is the one with the brown hair in a pony tail; Emma is the girl with brown curly hair. Ami is the one with the blue hair, and the one with black hair and purple highlights is Hotaru." Serena finished as she pointed each of them out which in turn gave a quick dip of the head.

Hermione smiled and nodded to each one, processing the information she quickly walked past the others and made sure to sit next to Harry before any of the new girls could. Don't get me wrong, Hermione wasn't trying to be rude to them but better safe than sorry. She noticed though, that he seemed greatly interested in Usa. Hermione inwardly scowled, but after realizing it, mentally slapped herself. 'Get a grip Mione! Stop being so rude to these people!' With that thought in mind, she was able to smile a little easier. She leaned forward across Harry slightly to join in on the conversation Usa had started with Harry and the other girls.

"So Usa, what classes are you going to take this year," Harry asked.

"Well of course Am going to take Defense against the Dark arts, Charms, Astrology, Divination, and Ancient Runes. I don't like Potions because I'm horrible at it"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Don't worry, everyone is bad at potions. well except 'Mione here. She's brilliant at everything, aren't you Mione?" He said giving her a smile. "And anyway, it's not exactly easy having Snape the Bat breathing down your neck while you try to remember what to put in next."

"Is he really that bad, everyone I've talked to says he's horrible and well I'm thanking Selene that I don't have to take potions since I'm in seventh year!"

Hermione smiled a little and whacked Harry gently on the arm. "Professor Snape Harry. But yeah, he really is that bad."

Usagi looked from Hermione to Harry and smiled, "So Harry, have any girls you're going after this year."

The others noticed that both Harry and Hermione stiffened and Harry mumbled something under his breath. Hermione's eyes were slightly wider than usual, and she stuttered out a sentence, "S-s-so um, are any of you signing up for um...for um, Quidditch?" she got out finally, looking around wildly to find a subject.

Harry immediately jumped on this new subject and nodded. "Yeah, you guys should tryout

"Well I don't know I'm really a klutz well except when I'm flying but I can't catch throw or even have good aim what about you guys?" Serena looked towards the others who all shook their head except for Makoto who nodded of course she always did like the challenge, "I think I'm up for it, I do need to stay in shape anyways." she had said.

"Well you for sure have her to look for, so what do you think of the new teachers you guys" Serena asked them.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. "Um...kinda...surprising.." Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I think it kinda shocked everybody."

"What surprising you guys" asked Usagi as she looked from one to the other confused. Harry and Hermione starred at her. "What are you talking about, nothing has surprised me today." Serena said, "Come on you guys you have to tell me"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, it's just really surprising to find out that Professor Michiru and Haruka are married."

"Oh that, it wasn't surprising at all you know, th..." a hand was slapped over her face and Rei was standing next to her with a fake cheery smile and a "you're gonna get it later Usagi" laugh. There was a sudden meow at Usagi's feet and they looked down to see a black and white cat sitting at her feet, each with a golden upturned crescent moon on their foreheads.

"Luna" gasped Usagi, "How'd you and get here, I thought we left you at home." "Artemis, what in the world are you doing here you silly old cat you."

Before the were even able to pick them up someone started talking "They were wandering in the great hall and Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring them up here," it was Professor McGonagall, "The headmaster would also like to speak with you girls along with me and the three new teachers," the girls looked at each other and knew that they had to go, "All right Professor, is okay if we take our cats, they get fussy around other people." Serena asked as she looked at her with out fear. "Very well then, please hurry"

* * *

A/N: HAHAH I hope everyone agrees that, that was a good place to stop if not well then oh well. Hoped you liked it please review and Remember _**NO FLAMES!**_ again i wont update till I have 3 reviews so go to the little blue button and press, thats it good. THANKS AGIAN FOR READING ILL UPDATE ASAP (but not before those 3 reviews)

**_GALALECTRA_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Hey you guys, I am so sorry for the long wait and all, I've been busy with band competitions but thats over now, ohh and btw we got 6th at BOA (Bands of America) and 2nd at TOB (Tournement of Bands) that was our last competition.

Well heres the next chapter in Dreams Far Off Past, hope you enjoy and dont forget to R&R

* * *

The Truth Comes Out

The girls and Prof. McGonagall filed out of the dormitory, the girls holding the cats contentedly. Usa's thoughts were whirling. She didn't have a clue how to talk to her brother! She supposed she could just be blunt and come right out and tell him, but then again, that might just give him a heart attack. They turned a corner and were joined by the three teachers. All remained silent, each one lost in their own thoughts. Another turn, then another, a long corridor, another turn, until finally they reached the stone gargoyle. McGonagall stepped dead in front of it, and said the password. "Lilac Lollipops." and she opened her hands palm out. The Gargoyle came to life and stepped aside, allowing the girls to pass.

"Girls, I'm sure you are all curious of why I called you here...but then again, I'm curious why you are hear as well. It is certainly rare for eight Japanese transfer students and three Japanese professors to show up at once."

"Uh...who is explaining...?" Emma asked with a whisper. "I don't think Usagi is sane enough yet."

"Minako you do it your the leader after Usagi." said Ami. "No I think Setsuna should do it, she has more experience dealing with this" Minako answered back.

"But Ami is the smart one and won't make us sound like idiots." Emma added.

All this time Dumbledore starred at them with an amused smile on his lips, "I'll do it for the moons sake, sheesh you're all babies," snapped Rei.

"NO!!!" shouted everyone and Haruka slapped a hand over her mouth and said "You'll lose your temper before you say anything that's why Michiru is going to do it along with Setsuna, they are the oldest and they can deal with these things." The others nodded

"Michiru, if you will?" Dumbledore smirked. Michiru and Setsuna stood up and cleared their throats.

"Well, to start off, every single one of us is known as the sailor senshi, or sailor soldiers back in Japan. All of us learned English thanks to Emma and Ami." Setsuna started. "Emma is the newest senshi, and Usagi is our leader Sailor Moon. Each of us are the protectors or guardians of the nine major planets, and the hopefully soon to be discovered planet Hoshi. That's Emma's guardian planet."

"I see." the professor nodded. "Continue."

Michiru nodded, "Everything was going fine until after the battle with Galaxia, and the other reason you know nothing of this is because its Japan from another dimension that's almost the same to this one." she looked at Usagi and noticed her blank eyes, "We had no idea what happened until Usagi told us, we had died and we had left her alone to fight a battle she could not win but somehow without us she found the strength to fight and defeat Chaos which corrupted Galaxia's body. She used the last of her power to make a wish to keep us together, we reborn but in the way most people aren't reborn, we were still of the same age and the same body and memories and time. So in doing this," Setsuna interrupted by continuing for Michiru.

"In doing this, memories had entered her mind of her brother... well, a second brother. And I was the only one who had any notice of this at all. Me being the senshi of time knew about it and couldn't let the rest of the senshi know until Usagi had given me permission."

"Then, Usagi had given me permission. Emma and I used our powers to release the memories to everyone else. Emma did so because she has a unique type of power. A kind that can work together with any of the other senshi powers. That is when we had to come here."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter is Usagi's brother." Setsuna replied. Dumbledore's eyes widened at this, but he kept his calm facade.

"I see." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore's facade didn't fool Rei, being a seer and an empath like her princess she could feel his shock, she sent a telepathic message quickly to the other girls/Don't let the calm face fool you girls he's surprised and I don't think he believes us so be on your guard, he's going to try to read our minds remember what I taught you to keep the mind safe/ they nodded and moved Usagi behind them quickly.

"What makes you so sure that Usagi is Harry's sister? I have known the boy all his life, and his parents since they were very young." Dumbledore asked.

Setsuna thought on how to word this. "Harry is a reincarnation. All of us, as in the senshi are reincarnations. Harry is the reincarnation of Usagi's past life's brother, Tranquility."

"I see." Dumbledore closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Do you believe us Professor?" Emma asked.

"It's hard not to." Dumbledore answered. "Miss Hanzo, you see, As a professor at a magical school, we are accustomed to many types of magic. like ghosts, wizards, trolls, witches and many others. The type of magic you all discover, are no different. It may be different, but it is magic none the less."

"But you do make your point very believable. I have no choice but to trust you, considering you are my teachers and students."

"Oh and by the way, what happened to Trelawney, professor Binns and the new dark arts teacher, if I may ask of course," asked Dumbledore.

"Well..." Emma said. "Um...how do I put this?"

"How about with the truth?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

"Well, according to Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna...they have been sent on an actual vacation for as long as we need it. Seeing that my friends here are too old to be students and there weren't any teaching jobs available." Emma said.

"Well except for Binns, me and Setsuna helped him pass on, he was a bore anyways." said Michiru

"Yeah...forgot that part." Emma sweat dropped. "Oops. You'll notice that might happen a lot sir." Dumbledore laughed softly and nodded.

"THAT IS IT, I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANY LONGER I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPENS," voice yelled suddenly, the girls sweat dropped at the sound of the voice.

"Oh boy." Emma sighed. "There she goes."

"Luna, calm yourself. we are supposed to be normal cats." another voice chimed in.

"WELL ITS NO GOOD ANYMORE IS IT NOW ARTEMIS NOW THAT YOU JUST SAID WE WERE CATS!!!!!" yelled the voice again,

"Let round one with the newly weds begin" sighed Rei.

"May I ask?" Dumbledore said.

"Luna and Artemis." Emma said pointing to the two cats. "The protectors of the Moon. Luna is Usagi's cat Artemis is Minako's. Recently married. So yeah..."

"To make it worse, Luna is pregnant with Diana, well at least we hope its Diana," as soon as the word pregnant was spoken Usagi started to cry, of course the others hadn't noticed yet because they were to preoccupied with the bickering couple and she wasn't doing her wailing as she usually did. Hotaru was the first to notice it since she turned around and saw Usagi on her knees with her empty eyes, crying silently.

"Is she alright?" Dumbledore asked.

A tear also running down Emma's cheek at the fond memories that she had experienced the last three years.

"I wont it explain it, its just not fair me or Hotaru to, its not fair!!!!!" she yelled, "Someone else do it, please" more tears ran down her face as she remembered everything.

"Uh..." Dumbledore faltered a bit. "Someone explain. please."

Rei looked up with tear rimmed eyes, not believing what she was about to say.

"Usagi and her fiancé, Mamoru, were to rule over Crystal Tokyo in the future, she was going to put us in a crystallized sleep till then where she could assume her rightful place on the throne of earth and her right to bear a child and have a family. We recently found out that it would not be able to take the throne because Mamoru is not the true heir to the throne of earth and that he's a lying piece of shit that is working against us to destroy us after he has his way.

"Language Ms. Hino." Dumbledore warned.

"Forgive me Professor." said Rei, " As I was saying, they were to have a child a girl whose name would be Usagi Serenity Chiba, Chibi-Usa for short, and Usagi met her and was ecstatic about her, but now that everything has happened that future will not take place and Usagi has forever lost her child, as we have lost a niece and a friend." Rei wasn't able to hold back the tears that now ran down all their faces.

"She was the one who told me who I was. Being Sailor Star I mean. So, we don't know if she's coming back," Emma added. "Basically we are all hoping it's another brainwashing scheme like when the others were fighting the Negaverse."

Suddenly a red light came out of no where surrounding Reis body, her body became that of the princess of her past life. Her eyes opened up and they were as white as a star.

"SOON IN 10 YEARS,

There will be a child born of light and darkness,

The next heir to the scared throne,

The child will be born of loveliness,

Her blood of purity will run to her bones and the time of crystals will be born."

"Oh boy. Miko power overload." Emma said. "Everyone grab her arms and legs so she doesn't start floating again!" Every one grabbed a limb and tried holding Rei down to her seat. Usagi stopped crying long enough to help her friend.

"Is she going to be alright?" Dumbledore asked. Emma nodded.

"Yeah. this happens. She's having a vision\, Sailor Mars style. Once her powers settle a bit, she'll be okay."

It took a bit for Rei's body to calm down; when it did she looked up at them and smiled. "Don't worry you guys it was just a prediction, I'll check the fire once I see the Divination classroom, after I ward it." She tried to get up but everyone pushed her back to the seat forcing her to sit down. "YOU GUYS, really I'm fine will you let me get up it was just a prediction" she said.

"Last time you said that, you passed out in the mall because you didn't let yourself rest first!" Setsuna reminded her.

"That was when I was still only at regular power now I'm at eternal level," Rei fought back.

"Still. we can't take any chances." Emma said.

"Ugh. Why must you be so difficult?!" Rei snapped.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Minako snapped back.

"BECAUSE!!!!! I just am" Rei faltered

"Calmez-vous! We aren't getting anywhere by arguing" Emma yelled with her star staff out. "How about we all go to our rooms and sleep away the anxiety. We have classes tomorrow! Plus I don't want to Star Sphere your butts out."

"That's a good idea Emma, your going to need your rest, classes begin at 8:30 in the morning, I want all of you out by the forbidden forest by 5:00 am to train and then I want you out here after classes at 8:00 to do so again we have a lot of work to do." A monotone voice said no one recognized it at first till they noticed it was Usagi who was moving her lips. Everyone looked at each other as if they had gone crazy, Usagi, want to train and get up very early in the morning. Something was up.

"Usagi...did you hit your head in baggage claim?" Rei asked.

Usagi just looked up at her with the same empty eyes as she has had for the past few days. "No Rei nothing like that has happened, I just want to make sure nothing happens.

"Usagi, we know you are upset, but you need to come out of this funk you're in, focus a little more." Emma put a hand on her shoulder. "Push it into the back of your mind for now, and get used to our new school a bit first."

Usagi sighed and shook her head, "Your probably right, but I want to get you used to your powers sooner rather than later, but I guess we do need a little break, after all we just got done fighting Galaxia, what's a little 4 week vacation gonna do." She smiled up at them seeming to be her old self as everyone sighed in relief

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." Emma smiled and pulled Usagi to her feet. "It's been a long day, and I want to write Shingo."

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the long wait I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and all, well please Review, again I won't update till I get 3 reviews so please, please go to the little blue button and press it and remember NO FLAMES!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: First Day of Classes, Oh My!

A/N: Hey you guys, I decided that I'd take only the 2 reviews this time and that I will post at my own pace BUT I STILL WANT AT LEAST 1 REVIEW PLEASE!!!! sorry its that I never get any reviews for anything, am I that bad of an author? Truthfully oh well I wanna thank Emma (Sailor Star Super) for helping me on this by r.ping with me on the net, she basically co-authoring this story Thanks Emms. Please also go and read her stories if you are confused about Emma, (the character not the person.) So on with chapter 3

* * *

The First Day Of Classes, Oh My!

Usagi was the first to wake up, it just so happened to be early very early at least for Usagi, but she didn't seem like she was dieing for more sleep. She left a note for her friends saying that she was down at breakfast and that she would get their schedules for them. She also left a timer that would wake them up in 30 minutes if they didn't it would shock them. Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru were already in the Great Hall and sputtered their pumpkin juice all over the table as they saw her walk in and grab small portions, and not eat it to a oblivion instead just eat it in small bites calmly.

"Okay, this is getting extremely weird." Michiru said.

"Our princess here usually drowns herself in junk food when her heart gets broken." Michiru added. "If she doesn't snap out of this, I'm going to suggest some extreme psychotherapy."

"With electric shock treatment," Haruka added with a smirk.

"You must also remember, she not only suffering from a broken heart." Setsuna said calmly as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. "She also lost her child, ten years before she was even supposed to be born."

Michiru and Haruka sighed in agreement. They lost their small lady as well.

McGonagall came into the great hall with all of the Gryffindor schedules she was surprised to see that already there was a student in the great hall it was barely 7 am and classes didn't start till 9. She quickly walked up to the Gryffindor and got out the schedules, "Full name Please," she asked "Tsukino, Usagi. And if possible may I please have the other exchange students schedules please, were gonna find our classes before we get lost." McGonagall nodded and handed her the schedules and Usagi quickly got up and headed back to Gryffindor tower to see if they were ready yet, it had been 45 minutes.

* * *

"WHO THE HECK SHOCKED ME!!!!!" Emma screeched as she tried to run around the girl's dorm. She was in spandex shorts, a bra, and knee high socks.

"Emma, calm down. I'm sure it was just in your head" Mina said.

"IT WAS NOT!" Emma screamed. "First I'm woken up by the stupid little annoying dinging timer, and I WOULDN'T STOP DINGING!" Usagi stood in the door way. She then noticed the little pile of "Sailor Star Fried Timer" sitting in a corner with a small flame burning in the middle.

"THEN AFTER I GOT RID OF THE DAMN THING, I GOT ELECTRICUTED"

"Emma, I know what happened." Makoto cried waving a piece of paper. She handed Emma the note and she read it.

"USAGIIIIII!!!"

Usagi just stood their watching it all unfold with a shocked face, Minako's timer still had to go off there was about 5 seconds left. 5 4 3 2 1 … "DINGDINGDINGDINGDINGDING"

Minako just put the pillow over her head and buried herself in the blankets suddenly they heard a zing and Minako's scream as she jumped out of bed her hair was up with the shock of the blast, "OWW THAT HURT WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!"

"Usagi rigged the alarm system" Emma growled. Her hair was a mixture of frizz, bed head and electric shock. It wasn't pretty.

"Sorry you guys had to get you up one way or another, I brought u guys breakfast so that way we wouldn't be disturbed after that I want to check out the castle." she said and got up and went to the common room "I'll see you in the common room in 15 minutes so hurry up." they heard her say as her voice faded

"I BETTER NOT GET SHOCKED AGAIN!" Emma yelled. She was very crabby, because she hadn't had her ADD meds yet. aka her "Happy Pills". and also, she was missing her morning caffeine and there wasn't a mountain dew to be seen. "IF I GET SHOCKED AGAIN YOU'LL GET IT!" then the screams of Rei filled the room and a flaming timer flew thought he room and exploded.

"Oh and Emma" They heard her at the bottom of the stairs, "I bought a case of mountain dew for you it's under my bed you have to use your you know what to open the lock but u cant have any till you take your meds.

"THERE IS A GOD!" Emma dropped to her knees and started praying words of thanks to the cross necklace her mother makes her wear when she travels.

"Emma, put on something that isn't just a bra, shorts and socks." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Oh...right."

"Oh and Emma I got them counted, do not drink more than one or I'll never bye you another treat again." she yelled one more time

"NOOOOOOooooOOOOO" Emma yelled in a very Matrix kind way.

"Oh wait!" Usagi ran up the stairs again. "I have your schedules. Emma is a 5th year, Hotaru is a sixth year and everyone else is a 7th year. Make sure you get to class on time, and after dinner, we'll start training." Usagi said.

She handed out the schedules, "All the 7th years have the same classes. Emma has 5th year classes, and Hotaru has 6th year classes. okay?"

"Yeah...I'm gonna be real lonely aren't I?" Emma asked.

Yep." Makoto said. "You too Hotaru."

"I'm used to it. Remember the whole 'so sickly I can barely go outside' thing a few years back. I'm used to it." Hotaru said.

"Classes at nine." Usagi said. "Don't be late. We have to act like the students which means, don't lose any points for our house." Usagi left again.

"I'm still trying to figure out if Usagi's change in attitude is a good thing...or bad." Rei said.

"Well, at least she's more focused." Ami said.

"True." Emma said. "But...you never realize how much you love her personality until it's gone." Everyone nodded sadly in agreement.

"Maybe if our Chibi-Usa shows up, she'll go back to her old self a little bit." Minako said with a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Maybe..." Emma said. 'And I hope she does' Emma thought to herself.

* * *

TO THE "FACULTY ROOM (or whatever else you wanna call it)

"Haruka, do you think Usagi will come out of this anytime soon?" Michiru asked.

"To tell you the truth, love." Haruka sighed. "I don't know. The past few weeks have been very hard on her."

"Like I said at breakfast," Setsuna started. "She has a broken heart, and the loss of a child. I'm not surprised at this personality change. But I can't say I welcome the change."

"None of us do." Michiru added. The trio was silent for a while.

"Excuse me professors." Prof. Dumbledore entered the room. The trio bowed in the honorable Japanese way that had been their nature all of their lives. "I have come to escort you each to your classes. It's a big school and it would be rather embarrassing for my teachers to be late for their own classes." Dumbledore said with the familiar sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Professor." Haruka said. "We are grateful."

"Well, if you would follow me." Dumbledore let the three women through to the halls. They first went to Setsuna's class in the History of Magic wing. According to the schedule, she would have 2nd year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws for her first class. After, they went to Haruka's who had 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Last was Michiru, who was up the long windy stairs.

"Why do I get the feeling that Usagi is not normally so serious about her studies?" Dumbledore asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Because it isn't," Michiru replied. " She is normally quite scatterbrained and unorganized, but certain personal tragedy had made her do a complete 180.""

"Oh. I won't pry. I was just curious." Dumbledore said.

"It really affected us all. Usagi, Setsuna and Emma the most though. They were closest to Chibi-Usa."

Michiru sighed. "Now we don't know if we'll ever see her again"

"Hotaru had a hard time as well. Hotaru had been locked in her mansion for a good part of her life due to illness. And during those times she did get outside of the house, she'd be with Chibi-Usa."

"Chibi-Usa is said child isn't she." Dumbledore said.

"Yes." Michiru said. "Our small lady. Last time we saw her, she was visiting her parents in the future. Now, we don't know what's happened to her."

"Something tells me, all will be right soon enough." Dumbledore said as they reached the divination room. "You have 3rd years Gryffindor's and Slytherins first. They are house rivals, so I warn you."

"Thank you professor." Michiru bowed. "I will see you at lunch sir." Michiru looked inside the Divination tower and saw that it was still filled with the Smokey perfume and that it was very hot. "Oh dear Poseidon what did the other teacher think she was doing?" she waved a hand in front of her face and looked around, "I think I need to do some redecorating before I do anything else this place is an utter nightmare," She waved her hand as the symbol of Neptune appeared on her forehead as everything disappeared and new things began adding to the room. All 12 symbols appeared around the earth the largest of course being Neptune, but what stood out was her crest, it was different, and it was intertwined with an upturned crescent moon. She smiled at it and looked around at the other 11 signs, including the moons or Neptune's. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus Neptune and of course the newly added one Hoshi.

Michiru heard steps coming up the stairs and quickly put her fingertips to her forehead to stop the brightly burning insignia. She put on a smile and sat on one of the new desks as she looked out to the lake. The students came in, they all thought it was gonna be all mysterious and weird at least that's what the other kids told them, but they guessed it was because it was a new teacher that it looked the way it did.

"Wooow." A young third year student said in awe. Her blue eyes sparkled at the new beauty the room had obtained. "Man, am I going to get Veronica for scaring me."

"Veronica? She's your sister right" another asked.

"Yeah, she said that the professor for divination was an old bat and had a scary room"

"Class, class. Take your seats so we can get started." Michiru said with a smile. The two girls spun and smiled.

"Oh. you're Professor...Kayo Teno"

"Keioh Tenou, but you can just call me Professor Michiru, Sensei, or just Professor. Japanese names are probably a little difficult for you to pronounce." Michiru smiled. The two girls smiled and took their seats. Then a group of boys followed in, along with other students. They all took their seats awaiting instruction. She noticed that students with green and silver on their cloaks were sitting away from the students with Red and Gold. She could feel the waves of negativity washing towards her from the Green and Silver ones, 'they must be the Slytherins' she thought, 'hmm I think its time that this rivalry ended.'

She snapped her figures and papers appeared on everyone's desks. "In front of you is a test, this will decide who your divination partner for the year. They are simple personality questions and the paper has an anti -cheat-empathy spell on it so it will know if you are coping just to get to be together as partners, please answer truthfully because the paper will tell me the truth now you have 20m begin"

The students got to work on their test. What they didn't know was that the partners would be chosen based on what they didn't have in common. Michiru knew this would teach them about cooperation. And possibly, that they are all people, no matter what their house after the twenty minutes, Michiru snapped her fingers and the tests all disappeared, whether the student was finished or not. Then, with another snap of her fingers, all the student's chair were rearranged around the room and they all ended up sitting next to someone else. And just as she suspected, each pair was one Gryffindor and one Slytherin.

Howls of disagreement filled the room. Michiru just smiled and went to her explanation. "I have gotten wind of some rivalry's going on between houses. So I was not surprised that the results ended up this way." Michiru walked around the room. "As the year goes by, when we have a project, you will be doing that project with the person sitting next to you. and they all will contain a participation grade, a cooperation grade and then of course the overall grade for the project."

* * *

Things were going a bit better for Setsuna, she didn't have to deal with the rivalry issue but it was still hard to get the class to participate, then she thought of something brilliant. "Okay class, since you don't seem so keen to learn on the first day, who wants to play a game." she smiled as she heard cries agreement all around the room. "Okay, the game is called wizard trivia, I'll ask you a question and if you get it right, I'll tell you an adventure story. They're pretty long so it won't be a lot of questions, So let's start with an easy one, who was were the Founders of Hogwarts?"

A young boy in the back raised his hand.

"Yes..." Setsuna pointed.

"I um...Salazar Slytherin." he said. Setsuna smiled

"Very good." Anyone else. A girl raised her hand. "Yes."

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Good, Good" Setsuna said. "Two more people. Their own houses, you should know!"

"Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff" two very excited girls answered.

"There you go. Now, as promised, and adventure story." Setsuna stood up.

"Back in a Japan where I am from, there is a group of super hero's called the Sailor Senshi or Sailor Soldiers in English translation. So far there are at least 10 girls. Each of them was guardian to their primary planet.

"But Professor, you said there were 10 girls. There are only 9 planets." A girl raised her hand.

"Well, the tenth planet is yet to be discovered yet and earth isn't counted seeing as they have yet to find the Earth senshi. As for the other planet it will be discovered, in about ten years." Setsuna explained. "Now back to my story. There was Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Star."

"There's a planet called star?" a boy asked.

"No, no, no. There will be a planet Hoshi, which is Japanese for star." Setsuna said.

"That's the planet that hasn't been discovered yet." Setsuna said. " Anyway. Among all of the senshi, they had a princess. Who was also a soldier. She is Sailor Moon. She is the link between all of the planets. Now there was a time where there were only five soldiers. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were the only senshi known. All the others were off leading their lives. Sailor Star was in America, Sailor Pluto, who was the time senshi was traveling through time looking for those in need, and Uranus and Neptune were leading lives as regular teenagers."

"What's the point to this; you said it'd be adventure." A boy groaned.

"I'm getting there." Setsuna said. "And raise your hand next time. You don't want to lose and house points do you?" The boy sat up straight and shook his head. "Good. During this time when there were only 5 senshi, they were all in Jr. High School. Around the equivalency of 2-4th years here. And Sailor Moon had a boyfriend who was an alliance with the senshi. He was Tuxedo Mask." Setsuna said. "And there was also a small child who was the future daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." Setsuna added. "During this one time, the group of friends, all in their civilian identities took a trip to a flower shop. A little girly yes, but they enjoyed it. And during their walk through the green house somehow a big gust of flower petals started falling from the sky" The students all got anxious as the story went on. "The senshi didn't think anything of it until a young man descended from the sky. He looked nearly human...if you looked past the green skin and the silver hair with pink and purple strands in it. oh. and the pointy ears." Setsuna said. "His name was Fiore. When Tuxedo Mask was about six, he was in a terrible car accident. His parents were both killed and he was sent to an orphanage. And during a storm, Fiore had appeared. He had traveled through space for years and found himself on earth. Tuxedo Mask found him and took him into the orphanage. They became friends instantly. Not long after, Fiore had to leave. and Tuxedo Mask had received a red rose from a young Sailor Moon while she was at the hospital after her mother had a baby. He had given that rose to Fiore to ensure he'd never forget him. and Fiore said. 'thank you for the flower. I will return and give you the perfect flower in return. A flower so beautiful that you will always remember me,' and Fiore left. So when Fiore returned nearly thirteen years later, Tuxedo Mask had forgotten about him. He at first thought Fiore was imaginary when he was younger because he was lonely. and his loneliness had gone away when he met young Sailor Moon. But he was proven wrong now that Fiore had returned with a beautiful flower and as it turned out...now you may become a little 'weirded out' by this, but as it turns out, Fiore loved Tuxedo Mask."

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Wait, Wait." Setsuna calmed the class. " We still don't know the type of love it was. It would most likely be Friendship love..."

"OOOOH" Setsuna carried on with her story. The class liked it.

* * *

Haruka was enjoying her class as well. "My name is Haruka Tenou, and I will be teaching you DADA this year." Haruka started. "And since I know that this question is bubbling up inside of you guys, yes I am a lesbian and yes I am married to Professor Michiru." Haruka said. She smirked at all the faces that were made. She then looked over at Emma who was sitting by herself in the back corner table doodling on her paper as always. "I will start by the introductory game. I know this is very pre-Hogwarts for you all but, oh well, life's tough get over it. I've gotta learn your names somehow. Okay, Starting with-," before she could talk, the classroom doors busted open and a red headed girl came flying in.

"I'm sorry professor, I over slept!" she cried.

"Well, we'll start with you then. Your name, age and house please." Haruka said.

"OH...Ginny Weasley, 14 years old and I'm in Gryffindor." she said.

"How many Weasley kids are there?" Haruka asked.

"Well, there is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and me so that makes...7 there's only me and Ron left in school"

Ginny replied.

"Cripes. Well Ginny, please sit by Emma in the back please." Haruka said. Emma looked up briefly sighed and went back to doodling the class went on introducing themselves and Haruka started class. "Because I'm the cool teacher I am. We won't do anything today...much." Haruka said. "But I will go over ground rules. Number one, don't call me Mrs. Tenou...or Madame Tenou...it really just doesn't suit me...as you can tell I'd make a better guy than girl. It's either Professor or Sir."

"But ma'am.." A girl started.

"SIR!" Haruka said.

"Oh sorry," She said. "But sir, why try to be something your not?"

"Because, I'm a guy on the inside. That's what I am. I hang out with guys; I enjoy doing guy things, that's just me." Haruka said.

"Number 2." Haruka said again. "No discrimination at all. I will not tolerate it. Number 3. Pay attention. If you don't it could cost you dearly. Anyone who carelessly doesn't follow directions I give out and causes the harm of themselves or others will deal with the wrath of your house when you suddenly find you don't have any more house points."

She could tell that they would pay attention now. Ginny Weasley shyly raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Weasley." Haruka said.

"What are we to expect this year in your class,"

Haruka smirked. "Well. You all have spent the past 5 years learning to protect yourself from the dark magic that you have learned about in History of Magic and such. Well, I will still do that, but I will also teach you about a bit of Dark Magic that you will most likely not deal with, but should know about anyway."

"What kind of dark magic?"

"The Dark Magic, my wife and I, as well as Professor Meioh and the girls who transferred here deal with more often." Haruka answered. Emma looked up and stared at Haruka. For some reason she did not like where this was going. She always hated looking back on previous battles because it brought this odd pain she couldn't escape.

Many students looked back at Emma. Emma glared at Haruka for bringing the attention to her. Haruka shrugged and carried on. "There are other worlds of Magic other than the one you have known all your lives. And I feel that in any case you may travel to those worlds that you should know about it. Any more questions?" Everyone around stayed quite.

Emma raised her hand. "Emma?"

"What are you going to do for those who have already experienced the Dark Magic you speak of?" she asked. Haruka noticed the slight sound of pain in her voice.

"You still have much to learn Emma, and you know that. That is why you will participate in everything, but you will also serve as an aide in some simulations." Everyone turned to Emma. She knew she brought it upon her self this time and couldn't blame it on Haruka.

"Now that, that's settled, I have an activity for you to do today, don't worry its not a test, well it sort of is but it doesn't count as a grade. I want to see how defend yourselves from charms, jinxes, fly objects, excreta. So I'm going to pick you at random so first I'll start with Ginny Weasley. So everyone stand up and move away from your desk," They all stood and Haruka waved her hand and all the desks fell into the floor leaving a bare area. "Everyone stand near the wall. Now Ginny you do know how to duel right, well I'll let you pick who you'll duel against, I suggest someone from your own house and not Slytherin. It's best to start off with someone that you trust but don't exactly know." Ginny looked around the room and her eyes fell on Emma, she had heard them talking to Harry last night and what Professor Haruka just said, she wanted to know what this girl could do.

"You, Emma, I want to duel against you."

"What?" Emma asked who apparently wasn't paying much attention.

"I wish to duel you Emma" Ginny said.

Emma sighed. "Haruka, can I use the Star Staff?"

"It's basically your wand. So I don't se why not." Haruka said. People whispered about the strange girl who didn't have a wand.

Emma sighed and closed her eyes. The necklace she had glowed and she summoned her star staff. The room silenced as the two girls prepared. The girls put their backs together and then walked in opposite directions.

"Ready...Steady...Go." The girls turned.

Ginny turned around and immediately sent the disarming spell towards her "Expelliarmous"

Emma held her arm up instinctively and her shield materialized and absorbed the attack.

'What, it didn't even hit her' thought Ginny.

"STAR SPHERE!" Emma called out while Ginny was off guard. It hit her in the chest and made her fly backwards a few feet. Emma didn't put enough power into it to cause some major bodily harm, but it still hurt.

Ginny got back up with a groan and quickly sent another spell her way "Petrificus Totalas."

Emma didn't pull up her shield in time and got hit. She flew back and nearly ran into the large desk that Haruka had, but Haruka got in the way.

Emma landed on Haruka but the spell had no affect on her and she stood back up

"Okay...I deserved that for the star sphere." Emma said as she got to her feet.

"But, ask anyone and I do not take things like that lightly." she said. " STAR UNIVERSAL BINDINGS!" streams of bright light show at Ginny. She tried to get away, but the lights wrapped around her and tied her. Ginny's wand fell to the ground and she fell over from losing balance.

Ginny wasn't able to move but she managed to Accio her wand to her hand "Relashio" Emma's Bindings fell away at this spell and Ginny took her chance and sent another spell flying "Rictusempra," Emma didn't put up her shield in time and was hit square in the chest and started laughing and withering under the ticklish spell.

After a while of hysterical laughing, Haruka noticed the shortness in her breath.

"Oh shit. Ginny, disarm that spell!" Ginny did as she was told and Emma stopped laughing. She panted trying to catch her breath. "Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I will be in a sec"

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't know," Ginny said as she crouched near Emma and offered her hand to help her up.

"It's okay. Stupid disease. I just have to watch myself."

"Okay. As you saw, Emma uses a different kind of magic than you all. Her attacks are stronger because you don't know how to protect yourselves. Emma restrained herself on the star sphere, so Ginny did not experience her full power. Many evils have died to that attack." Haruka said. "And I think we are done for today. We'll start on a review on what you've learned so far tomorrow. You are dismissed." Everyone walked out of the class room and started talking about what had taken place. Ginny and Emma stayed behind.

"Emma, make sure you take your meds when you go back to your dorm."

"Don't need to tell me, dear sister who acts like my mother" Emma said.

"Hey I can't let my little sis feel crappy and get sick just because she didn't take her meds." Haruka replied

"Oh shush. I'll take them on my way to my next class."

"Your sisters?!" asked Ginny, "How is that possible you look nothing alike."

"More like adopted sisters without the paperwork." Emma said. "I have an older brother and no sister; she has no siblings at all so I've been honorary lil sis since I was about 13." Emma explained.

"Oh, I wish someone would do that with me, all I have back home is a house full of boys and there hormones about other girls and my mom is no help at all" replied Ginny

"Ohh...I feel for you. I thought one brother was bad." Emma said.

"Yup, I have six all of them older than me." she said.

"Oooooo." Emma cringed. "All protective?"

"You have NO IDEA!!!!"

"Well...everyone is protective of me due to my 'delicate' health." Emma then shot a glare to Haruka.

"Okay girls. You have to move on to your class. Emma, take your meds, and take it easy. Usagi is planning heavy duty training tonight." Haruka said. Emma sighed.

"Won't that be lovely"

"Training?" Ginny asked. "We'll tell the whole school the truth later, but for now we can't say anything, HARUKA has already said TO MUCH!"

"And you call me the ditz you blabber mouth." Emma whispered to Haruka before pushing Ginny out the door.

* * *

Hagrid was teaching again that year, and The trio were all happy to see him, and curious about the dark haired girl.

"O'kay. I'm Professor Rubeus Hagrid but you all can call me Hagrid." he said in his normal rough voice. "I know most of you 'ere from previous years, but I see a new face. What's yer name young lass?"

"Hotaru Tomo." Hotaru said with a small smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Hotaru. I hope you enjoy this 'ere class."

"Thank you," she said in a small voice. Hagrid started the class, "Well this year I thought tha' wed start with Unicorns. If yeh follow me we can find a baby that I brought out for yeh, there more perceptible to girls touch but this one will stand guys too." Hagrid noticed that no one was paying attention to him and that they were all staring at something, well it was actually two something's but some couldn't see the other. Hotaru stood there petting a Large fully grown Unicorn that had just come out of the forest and she was also petting a Threstal even though some thought she was petting the air. "What in the world, how come a full grown Unicorn and a Threstal came out here together no doubt and let Hotaru pet them without resistance, and she doesn't even mind the Threstal."

Hotaru just stood there petting both creatures till she motioned back to the forest. The creatures then slowly bowed, Hotaru of course returning the bow, then ran back into the forest. The golden trio could hardly believe what they saw, A Threstal and a Unicorn coming out Together no doubt and letting a person they don't know pet them so closely.

"Now that's just creepy." Ron said to Harry.

"There is something about her isn't there?" Harry asked.

Hermione just sighed "There's something about all those girls and the new professors, they aren't normal." Hermione said.

"I wonder who she saw die for her to see that Threstal?" Harry asked.

"Who knows, I just think this Hotaru is creepier than all of those other girls," Ron said.

"I have seen many die," Hotaru said, she just seemed to appear out of nowhere causing Ron to jump and swear a bit. "Most were enemies; some were very close to me."

"Bloody Hell," muttered Ron as Hotaru shrugged and walk back towards the end of the forest and starring into it as if she could see past the trees, again the Threstal and the Unicorn came out and she started petting them again.

"I swear the girl is scary, she should have been in Slytherin instead but I'm glad she's not, I heard the whole lot of them, are Mudbloods." Draco said behind them.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy, or else you may end you may end up eating slugs this time," Ron glared.

"You're going to try that again Weasley?" Draco laughed. "Don't be such a twit you can't aim worth shit and you know it."

"Oh I may not be able aim a thing but at least I can catch something unlike you, Malfoy" Ron said smugly back, as Draco glared at him.

"This isn't over weasel." he sneered as he walked away toward Pansy Parkinson.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the start of lunch, "So, Harry do you think all the new girls are just as weird as Hotaru or do you think that they're weirder, and do you think that the girl with the weird hair might be interested in you Harry,?" asked Ron.

"Ron, stay out of it, but to answer your question for Harry, I don't think so, she just doesn't send out those types of vibes, it's more of a maternal vibe she sends out towards Harry," replied Hermione, "Plus even if she was Harry has too much to think about than girls, for example the dreams he's been having lately."

* * *

"So, how was the first day of school?" Usagi asked the girls as they walked into the great hall.

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you like it, please review it helps me update faster and again this time I'm not asking for reviews since I guess no ones reading them. Well you'll see the next chapter sooner than you thing you guys.

Sincerly your authoress

Galalectra.


	5. Chapter 4: Now What?

A/N: Hey you guys HAPPY NEW YEAR, this is my gift to all of you who are actually reviewing, I wanna thank Emma (Sailor Star Super) for helping me with this chapter. well enough of that heres chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTER OR SAILOR MOON, I just put them situations, I also do not own Emma (Sailor Star) , she belongs to my dear friend Emma (Sailor Star Super)

**Chapter 4 **

**Now What? **

* * *

"So, how was the first day of school?" Usagi asked the girls as they walked into the great hall.

* * *

"How about this. No matter what country you live in, or what dimension. It still sucks." Emma said plopping her books down. "The only good thing is I made a new friend so I won't be as lonely."

"So what did you do in DADA, how was Haruka?" asked Rei

"Well, I had to duel. That's how I met Ginny. And Haruka was great, went right down to business about her sexual orientation for a brief moment and then went right on with the rest of class. I think she should have become a teacher instead of a race car driver." Emma said. "But anyway. I had to duel and I got to show off my powers a bit, and I met Ginny. She's that Ron kid's younger sister. Only girl out of 7 kids. It's crazy"

"YOU WHAT?!?! WHY DID YOU SHOW OFF YOUR POWERS PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT DESTROY ANYTHING!!!" screamed Usagi a bit to loudly gaining the attention of the staff table.

"Hey, hey, hey. It was for class. Haruka talked about that there was more than just the dark magic all these other kids know of, and that they need to learn about other types of dark magic. The dark magic we're used to." Emma explained. "And I controlled myself. So I didn't end up frying anyone."

"OMG THANK SELENE! But please tell me all they saw was the star staff and that they don't know who we are."

"Yes, yes, yes. I asked permission to summon my staff. All went well. Ginny didn't die, I didn't die. It was all good."

Suddenly Rei tugged on Usagi's cloak, "Looks like were going to have to tell the whole staff now, did you have to scream so loud Usagi now what are we going to do?" asked Rei

Emma turned and waved down Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. They all came down. "Show time" She said.

"That's it since we are in another dimension we should just tell them but make sure it doesn't get out of the school Usagi," muttered Rei into her ear. Usagi just nodded.

She motioned for the girls to follow her as she side stepped McGonagall and went straight up to where the staff table was and turned around to face the students, who were still silent trying to figure out what was going on when a voice mean voice just disrupted the quiet,

"She asked you a question Insolent Girl, I expect you to answer it now." Usagi just held out her hand in silence angering the teacher even more, "I said..." he stopped when Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder.

Usagi looked around at all of the students knowing they were all here along with all the teachers. "I am sick and tired of people staring at us, and asking weird questions since what happened with Hotaru and Emma, So they are going to be answered, if you wish to find out who we are and why were here go to the Quidditch Field around 8:00 tonight after dinner, but I suggest if you do go don't shout out unruly things or you will pay for it, got it." She stated. "Now, we're off to class considering that all 6 of us have the same class, we don't want to be late." They left the great hall leaving flabbergasted teachers and a lot of muttering around the room. They headed straight for Divination early, very early, Rei leading for she wished to consult the fire before anything else happened.

It was pretty obvious that many, many students would show up to the Quidditch field. Emma suddenly didn't feel good because of the thought of being and outcast... again. Everyone else put on a brave face. "OH SHIT!" Emma screamed. Everyone turned around. "Sorry. I forgot to take my medicine after DADA. I'll see you all later." Emma dashed down the hall to the common room.

"Okay, how many shades of green did you see on her face turn during the announcement?" Makoto asked.

Yeah. She's having second thoughts about telling the school." Rei said.

"She's not handling this well at all." Minako said. "We have to make sure to get her to calm down before the training session."

"Yes we will, I don't want her to hurt anything or anyone out of frustration." said Ami.

"Yeah." Usagi said. "I forgot about her fear of rejection...okay. How about I go talk to her now, I'll make it to class on time since we have about 20 minutes left of lunch."

* * *

Usagi ran up to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as she could knowing that Emma might have an asthma attack if she wasn't calm, as she walking into the common room she quickly called her, "Emma, Emma are you okay," she didn't hear a reply instead all she heard were small sniffles.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just taking my meds."

"Emma come on, I know something's wrong, and it has nothing to do with your meds." Usagi said in a you-know-I'm-right tone.  
"..."

"Emma, come on your stronger than this, look you have me Haruka, and all the girls here to support you, now come on tell me whets the matter."

"...it's hard..." Emma said opening the door. Her face was all blotchy and red. "...It's hard. I don't know a damn thing here except for everything at home...I miss my mom and my dad...and my boyfriend, I've only been here a day...and it's all building up...and ARGH!" She turned around and threw a star sphere out the window.

"And then Chibi-Usa and Mamoru left...and you changed...I don't know what to do anymore USA...I don't know..."

"I can't take all that change all at once..."

Usagi came next to her and hugged her "I know, I know Emma its hard for me too; I know exactly how you feel Emma,"

Emma cried a little bit before she pulled herself together. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay Emma you had to let it out," she hugged her again, "now have you eaten, I don't want you to pass out in the middle of class now"

"Um...actually no I haven't..." Emma rubbed her eyes. "...but...you know...I need a caffeine intake a bit too..." Emma insinuated with a smirk.

Usagi laughed, "Okay just this once but you better finish before class, go and get one while I call a house elf to bring us up some food."

"YAY MOUNTAIN DEW!" Emma dove for the cooler.

"I see your feeling better." Usagi laughed.

"Mountain Dew can calm a raging storm." Emma said taking a sip.

"I see, I'll keep that in mind, now eat up your lunch and then we'll go to divination." Usagi set down the tray that the house elves had brought up and just took a little piece of roast beef while Emma dove into her food.

"Man, they do have good food here." Emma said. "I have to admit that."

Usagi laughed and gave a small smile, still it wasn't one of her true smiles, she hand' smiled truly since she was plugged with her memories.

"Hey. Just because some bad things happened over the summer, doesn't mean you have to change who you are." Emma said softly almost as if she was afraid to say anything about it. "Everyone won't say anything because they think you'll have an emotional breakdown. But...we miss you."

"I know..." she whispered, Emma barely heard her she the noticed that Usagi had left basically everything on her plate

"...I'm not saying to put on a facade to make everyone happy..." Emma said. "But...at least try to look at things like you used to. I realize your heart is broken...but...you have us."

Usagi just nodded and looked out of a window to the black lake. "Come on lets get going you can finish your Mountain Dew as we go to class, don't worry about the tray the house elf that came will get it in a bit." She turned around grabbed her book bag and went out the portrait hole hearing Emma following her.

* * *

"How did we get the same Divination class?" Emma asked. "We're different 'grades'."

"Yes but were still taking beginning Divination, so that means we all get the same class, we decided that was the only time we could be together"

"Ah." Emma said. "Is it just us, or other kids?"

"Unfortunately other kids too" she answered

"So much for turning class time into meeting time." Emma sighed. She gulped down the rest of her Mountain Dew and stuck in her pocket. "I'll get rid of that later. Hopefully Michi can make it disappear."

"Ohh no it'll still new meeting time for the inners because knowing Michi shell have 'special' group assignments"

"Ahhhhhhh...clever, clever." Emma giggled. Usagi looked at her strangely. "Hey. It's the Mountain Dew. I swear."

Usagi just raised an eyebrow as they reached the ladder leading to the classroom, "Come on lets get in their so that we can talk to Michi and remember to call her Professor unless were talking very quietly, at least until tonight." Usagi finished by climbing up the ladder

"Ugh...stupid formalities." Emma groaned. "Oh well."

"Sorry we're late Professor." Emma said. "Personal emergency." Emma gave Michiru a meaningful.

"Alright. Sit, sit." Michiru said. Usagi and Emma sat down by the rest of the girls. "Okay, since I've done this with the rest of the classes. I have to do it with yours." Michiru snapped her fingers and conjured the personality tests. She explained the tests purpose again and put up the test. After 20 minutes. Everyone got matched again. For special purposes she altered the test so each senshi would be paired with another senshi member.

Emma was put with Hotaru since they were closest in age, Minako was with Rei, Usagi, Lita and Ami formed a trio. This worked out because there were an odd number of students in the entire class anyway.

"Okay, Everyone. You will all be separated into different groups this year because we have some students older than you. I will spend half the class period with the younger student, the other half with the older. But each day a different group time will be cut short for some debriefing at the end of class. It will alternate so you'll all have a fair amount of time with your beloved professor."

Michiru flashed a brilliant smiled. "So, you girls go over there." Michiru pointed to one side of the room. "The rest, over there. I know this is confusing, but it is to save myself from my own confusion."

Everyone did as they were told Michiru went to the younger kids in order to save some suspicion. The girls were free to talk among themselves until their 'class time'.

"So, Emma are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had to take my medicine." Emma said. Everyone knew that wasn't the whole story, but they didn't pry."

"Okay, what's the deal with tonight? Heavy duty training with a side of Identity Revealing?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, Pretty Much." Usagi said.

"So what should we do wait till the stadiums full then transform and before that stretching and self defense training for Emma and Haruka," asked Rei.

"Yeah I don't want us to transform till we know everyone is there, knowing Dumbledore from the time we had that little talk he'll make all the teachers come. I hate that teacher that yelled at us, I have a feeling that he's gonna be really nasty to the ones of us that have to take potions. Sorry Emma but your in 5th years so you have to take it, I'm sorry sweetie but it's mandatory till your in 6th year."

"Damn it."

"Yeah. That was Snake...or was it Snip?" Emma asked.

"Sorry Sweetie and it was Snape, but it has to be done, Rei hasn't had a chance to fire read we should do that now, the fire is sort of secluded thanks to Michi, so if anything weird happens then no one will know, that is until we start fire reading." Said Makoto

"Sweet." Emma said.

"What's with her?" Minako asked.

"Two words. Mountain Dew." Usagi said.

"Oh."

By the time that, that happened it was halfway through the class and Michiru just happened to walk over at the very moment, "So what's the plan guys,"

Emma looked at her and quickly explained with a semi I'm Hyper and I'm bored expression on her face.

"I see...okay who gave her Mountain Dew?" Michiru asked.

"It was to put her in a happier mood." Usagi said.

"Uh-huh at least she's umm... calm in a matter of speaking." said Michiru, "Well I guess we can step towards the fire now since most of them know you are older," Rei led the way for the group to the fire, she smiled it look almost exactly like her fire room back at the shrine. She sat the same way as she always did, the girls sitting the same way behind her. Rei immediately went into her trance state watching the fire as images flew across it.

The girls sat there for about 15 minutes waiting silently, suddenly the fire burst out and Rei was thrown back, "Shit, where telling the school at a good time, I see that things will not be as peaceful here anymore from now on, we have to stay alert." She was breathing hard still recovering from the fires vision and blast.

"How bad?" Emma asked. "Super 24 hour alert bad or keep both eyes open while your sleeping bad?"

"So far keep both eyes open bad but I sense it will get worse, I'll share the vision with you tonight when we sleep that way you can see it as I did, Usagi will probably be able to gives an exact date for when it might happen." Rei replied

"Damn. Not good." Michiru said.

"Yeah. Now that you've told me that. I'm not getting any sleep tonight." Emma said.

"Sorry" muttered Rei.

"Oh well."

The bell rang causing the girls to jump a bit, "We have to go to History of Magic now and Emms you got to go to potions sorry girl, tell us if that fart is mean to you." said Usagi

"...If there is a god...he hates me." Emma said.

"Oh well...just how do I am I supposed to know what to do in potions...?" Emma asked. "You all didn't take it."

"Its okay, here," Rei pulled out a charm from her sub space pocket, " This scroll will protect you from his gaze just keep it in your pocket, and isn't that Ginny she has potions too have her show you," Rei saw Ginny coming out of the class across the hall, "hurry and catch up before your late."

* * *

"GINNY!"

"Oh…hi," Ginny said. "Where were you in class?"

"I have a Divination for beginners since I just started." Emma said. "So is Snape really as bad as everyone says he is?"

"And then some." Ginny said.

"Joy."

"So, are you okay? I heard you have to take a muggle medication. What's up with that?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle...OH. Non magical people. Yeah. I'm muggle born...and I have this disease that makes it hard to breath. So I have a medication to help."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I wish I knew ahead of time." Ginny said.

"Its cool," said Emma, "It's a lot better than it used to be."

"Ah." Ginny said.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far Emma," asked Ginny.

"Well...I have three of my best friends being my teachers so it isn't all that bad." Emma said. "Otherwise, I want to be back in Japan. No offence."

"I understand, you probably miss your parents, but come on its got to be great having friends as teachers, our old teachers were such a bore sometimes."

"Yeah...I think Trelawney is on more than a vacation. I heard she was a little loopy."

"You have no idea how loopy she was, she would go into fake visions and start flopping on the floor saying don't move, don't move he'll get you can't escape him and blah didy blah, blah, blah.

"Ah...yeah, I think she was committed."

"Well that's good to hear, Harry won't have to deal with her anymore. She was always predicting see Harry's death and all that."

"Oh..." Emma said interested now. "Like how." She knew that was Usagi's major worry.

"That he would die next Wednesday or next year but it never really happened, she always said stay away from this or that but he never listened and nothings really happened to him, I swear that old bat was crazy" said Ginny

"Can I have some specifics...You know...for Harry's sake." Emma lied.

"She once said that he was born under Saturn, meaning he had a horrible life, which meant he was born in mid winter but he was born in July. She said that the Grim lay around him, and that he would die very soon. That's all she basically said she never got into specifics.

"Born under Saturn..." Emma said to herself. "Maybe Usa knows..."

"Don't worry, in order to be born under Saturn you would of had to been born in mid winter, and didn't I mention that he was born in July." Ginny said

"Oh yeah." Emma laughed nervously. "My bad. I've had this thing with Astrology since I was little."

'Must ask Usa some questions' she thought to herself. "Okay Ginny. Let's go to Potions so we don't lose any house points." Ginny nodded and took the shortest rout she could to the stale no window dungeons.

"So...do you have any black mail on Snape that I could use?"

"Nope, other than he used to be a Death Eater but everyone knows that even Dumbledore." said Ginny

"Hmm...No embarrassing family secrets?"

"Umm don't think so, he doesn't let anybody know those things"

"Darn it."

Ginny laughed," Just don't make eye contact and you'll be fine if you don't know an answer I'll whisper it to okay,"

"What if you don't know the answer?"

"Then your screwed Emma but I'm the best potion maker in our class, don't worry even if my grade doesn't show it, he doesn't like the other houses, especially not Gryffindor."

"Oh great. He probably will loath me then...just because I'm me." THey continued walking on silently.

* * *

"Were here and just in time to he has yet to open the dungeon door." said Ginny.

"Sweet..." Emma said. Then she choked a bit. "Um...Ginny."

"Yeah" she asked as she looked at her, "You okay Emma you don't look so well"

"Um...what would be his reaction be if I had an asthma attack within the next few minutes?"

"A what?"

"My disease is Asthma." Emma said as she started to wheeze. "The air...its to..." Snape burst open the door.

"You girls. Get in your seats this instant!" Snape yelled.

"But Professor. It's Emma!" Ginny screamed just as Emma fell backwards.

"Emma, come on Emma lets get you out of here, I'll take her to Pomfrey sir, I think its the air down here." said Ginny, "That is if she can make it." Snape ran over. He called two boys over. "Weasley, go with them. You boys carry her."

"Yes sir," said a boy with dark messy hair, "Thank god we were walking by Ginny or this girl might not make it," he said.

"Professor. Professor Tenou is her guardian. Someone needs to notify her." Ginny told him.

"Go and tell her Ginny you're not strong enough to carry her, go Ginny." said a boy with red hair,Emma couldnt make out his face. Ginny nodded and took a dash towards the DADA classroom.

After the two boys took Emma to Madam Pomfrey's they stayed until Ginny came back. Madame Pomfrey was baffled about what to do because it was a Muggle disease. She almost got ready to notify Mr. Weasley about it when Haruka burst through the doors. Ginny came in right behind her.

Haruka walked over. Emma's breathing was very shallow. "Oh shit."

"Professor," Ginny exclaimed.

"Get used to it," Haruka said. "Did anyone see her take her medicine?"

"Me… medicine," Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"I'm taking that as a no." Haruka said. "Ginny."

"Yes?"

"Go to her dorm. By her night stand should be grey canister with a metal tube in it. I need you to get it here fast."

"Okay." Ginny took off running again.

"Madame Pomfrey. Is there any way to get a Muggle Doctor here or anyone with medical knowledge of a Muggle?"

"I don't know..." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Harry go and get a girl named Usagi, she's in History of Magic,"

"Okay." Harry ran off too. Ron stood there.

"My dad studies muggle stuff...he may know something..."

"Could he get an oxygen tank?" Haruka asked.

"Probly..." Ron said.

"I need you to send and Owl now. See if it can get there double time." Haruka told him. Then Ron left.

"Emma listen to me, you have to try to breath, I know its hard sis, but you have to try and keep your heart rate down we cant afford you having to go to the hospital tonight, you have to there for training, come on, your big sis is here and I promise she wont let anything happen but you have to try to breath and not hyperventilate."

Ginny came in seconds later out of breath form running, she had what Haruka asked for in her hand and quickly handed it over to Haruka. Haruka gave her the medicine. It helped a little but still wasn't enough. They really needed the oxygen."

"She's too far gone. We need an oxygen tank now ore we'll be taking a trip to London." Haruka said.

"Where is she?" Usagi came running in. " What happened!?" Usagi shrieked.

* * *

A/N: Well Happy New Year to you all its still 10:00 here so Have a Happy New Year and where red and yellow for love and money 

Galalectra


	6. Chapter 5: A Vision with Training on the

A/M: Hey guys sorry it took a bit to update, I started school again, New semester new teachers, new classes, and a new schedule, HELP!!!! anyways heres chapter 5 A Vision with Training on the Side, corny title I know but come on what do you want me to do, I'm not that good at titles. I want to thank Emma for helping me write this and edit this she is now my officail co-writer, you should really go and read her stories!!! Well on to the this chapter so again with out further a due OH WAIT A MIN can't forget this

**Disclaimer: I in no form or way own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon I just like to put them in weird situations. Neither do I own Sailor Star/Emma, she belongs to my co-writer Emma.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Vision with Training on the Side**

"Where is she?" Usagi came running in. " What happened!?" Usagi shrieked.

"She had an asthma attack in Snape's it was the air. And it looks like she never took her meds. She's too far gone so we're seeing about an oxygen tank." Haruka explained.

"It will take too long to get it here!" Usagi said sitting down on the bed. "We don't have anything else?"

"Nothing for a muggle disease," Madame Pomfrey explained.

"This isn't good." Usagi said.

"She was doing well with her meds. Why did it get so bad all of a sudden?" Haruka asked.

"Stress, lots of it. And the air around here isn't the cleanest." Usagi said taking her pulse.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"Asthma," Usagi said. Harry went 'oh' and sat down.

"She was in Snape's?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah."

"No wonder. That place is loaded with dust and mold." Usagi said. Ron came running in. "How's that oxygen tank coming?"

"I just sent the owl. We won't get word for a while." Ron said.

"WE DON'T HAVE FIVE MINUTES!" Haruka roared.

"Haruka calm down!" Usagi yelled.

"Would you like me to have some one apparate to the Weasley's?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"YES!" Usagi said. "Please, please. Actually, Professor Meioh is the best chance. Ask her to go to the Weasley's and get an oxygen tank."

"Okay." Madame Pomfrey left.

"Emma…Emma can you hear me?" Usagi asked. Emma's eyes cracked open. "Emma. Hi...did you take your inhaler when we were up in the dormitories?" Emma shook her head slightly in a negative. "Okay. Emma, we are trying to get you an oxygen tank since the Albuteral isn't helping enough. I need you to try to take a deep breath. Get the air circulating?

"...hurts..." Emma whispered.

"I know. I know."

"Emma, now, I need you to breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth," Usagi said, "Okay In…Out." Emma started doing as she was told, "Haruka, so that I can get you to stop pacing, her mom packed some tea in her bag, go and get it. It's not the Green Tea but the black," Usagi told her calmly and Haruka nodded and left. "Okay Ginny I need you to go make sure Professor Meiou is on her way." Ginny nodded and left again. "I need someone to hold her up straight while I try to rummage up something that may help," Usagi said looking at Ron and Harry just looked at each other.

"Fine, since you won't volunteer. Both of you," Usagi said. "Make sure her neck is straight so she can breathe better and make sure she does that breathing exercise." Harry and Ron walked over and Usagi helped them get Emma situated.

* * *

Ginny rushed down the halls, Filch caught her running and started screaming for her to stop, she didn't and reached the History of Magic room. Madame Pomfrey was just in front of her; since she wasn't in good health she was just about to make it. Ginny beat her to the door and barged in. "Professor Haruka and Usagi said…" she paused trying to catch her breath, "To go quickly to the Weasley's and get an oxygen tank from them, Emma's having a really bad asthma attack" she collapsed afterwards from running up four floors. 

"Not another one!" Madame Pomfrey bent down and helped Ginny up, she was conscious but woozy.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. If he doesn't have one, I'm going have to go to a muggle hospital and figure something out," Setsuna said. There was a sudden green flash of light and Setsuna was no longer there.

"Okay, that was not an apparition, seeing as you cant inside the walls." Ginny said looking at the place where her teacher once was.

"I'm sure we'll get answers soon Miss Weasley. Now to get you back to the hospital wing. After they reached the wing, they had tea. Emma was looking considerably better, but she still wasn't out of deep water yet.

* * *

"How's it coming?" Harry asked. Usagi sighed. 

"She's getting better. The tea is helping, so is having her sit up straight. But, we'll probably still need the oxygen.

"Oh, I see the steam," Harry said

"Actually, that's a common misconception. It's actually the caffeine." Usagi said. "That's why we needed black tea and green tea. Green teas has no caffeine and black tea is chock full of it.

"Oh"

"I hope Sets gets back soon, she is looking better but at this rate she wont be able to train, and if she cant train she'll lose control, I cant let that happen," Usagi muttered to herself as she rubbed Emma's back causing her to relax a bit more.

Madame Pomfrey came back into the room supporting a weak Ginny; she quickly set her down on the bed and gave her a strengthening potion. "There you go sweetie, now rest a bit more and then you can see how your friend is doing,"

* * *

After a while, the color started returning to Emma's face, and her breathing problems had reduced to small wheezes. Setsuna had left for the Burrow to find out about an oxygen tank and they knew they had to get Madame Pomfrey some books on basic muggle diseases after this. Emma had fallen asleep, and was resting. She had used a lot of energy during this whole ordeal. Professor Snape was being instructed to keep an air freshening spell on his room when it came time for Emma's class, to prevent future attacks. Usagi and Haruka also agreed that during the weekend, they would have to take Emma to a Muggle doctor to make sure there wasn't any damage due to the lack of oxygen. 

The girls went to dinner, Emma was still the hospital wing recovering from the attack, she had wanted to train but everyone agreed that she had need rest so they decided to postpone it till tomorrow evening. They headed straight for the staff table where Usagi lent over and talked to Dumbledore, who nodded after a while and whispered something in her ear, she nodded as well. Usagi moved to the side and allowed Dumbledore to come around, "Students, May I have you attention please. The new students and teachers have something else to say." he moved so that Setsuna was standing in the center of action.

"We are delaying tonight's…umm showing because one of the girls is a bit to ill to participate today so we have decided that it will take place tomorrow after lunch, everyone and I mean everyone must report to the Quidditch field, I will know if your not there, and for each person that isn't there, their house will lose 2 points for each minute their not there, from all the teachers. Clear, good, now we expect you to again restrain from doing anything that might get you hurt 'accidentally'" she paused for a moment, "if you know what I mean, now dinner is over go back to your common rooms"

The girls were the first to leave the great hall as all the murmuring started, everyone had heard of Emma's incident and some were going to use it to their advantage to, keep them away. The girls all went to an empty classroom to discuss things, "So did Dumbledore refer a doctor," asked Haruka immediately.

"Yes he did, Doctor Granger, Hermione's father, he said that he started as a dentist while he was going to medical school to get his license and he got it about a year ago now, so he is used to magic stuff, Dumbledore says we can count on him," answered Usagi, "I'm happy, Dumbledore was the one who thought it would be a good idea to do it after lunch tomorrow and cancel classes. Come on lets get some sleep I want to see that vision that Rei had, and I know all of you are tired from today's events." She turned around and walked out the door, most of the girls lingered behind, feeling a strange emotion vibrating from their dear friend.

"Come on you guy's Usa is right, we need some rest." Setsuna said, "Were going to have and even bigger day tomorrow." They headed out the door separating at their points, the girls to the common room and the older ones to their private quarters.

* * *

The girls went straight to bed considering the day, well everyone except Rei, she pretended to sleep until she was sure that everyone in the Gryffindor was asleep, she snuck back into the common room and noted the fire was out, 'Well the fire may be out but I can take care of that,' she thought. She sat down in front of the fire place in her usual way and went into her trance, the fire suddenly came back to life with full force, Rei didn't move as she concentrated on the vision she had. She was there for a good hour sending the vision to all the girls as clearly as she could, she made sure it was super clear to Michiru and Usagi seeing as the could interpret visions a bit better than she could, she may have been in tune with her psychic ability but she wasn't at that good at interpreting some of the more difficult visions.

* * *

Emma tossed and turned in the hospital wing bed as the vision started to hit her strongly. The symbol of Hoshi glowed strongly on her forehead as if to help her, to guide those to her who needed help.Emma stood in the middle of a small street, there was a thin swirling mist all around, she was standing in a town, no it was to small to be a town, it looked more like a village. People in hooded cloaks ran around her, targeting the people, she looked around, sounds of crying children surrounded her. Her weakness forced her to run to them, to comfort them but all she could do was watch them suffer. 

She ran over to a group of small children, all between the ages of 4 and 7. She looked around and saw the cloaked people killing. There were also two others. They weren't in hoods, but the image was too blurry to recognize them. A hooded man approached them, Emma pushed the children behind her as she held her star staff out. The man pointed his wand, and there was a green flash Emma woke up screaming, wheezes escaping her lungs again. She reached over for her medication and took it. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and tried to catch her breath.

* * *

All the girls woke up with a start, each of them having their own experiences in their dream; they looked up to see it was morning already and that Usagi wasn't in her bed. "USAGI!!!! Where are you?" Emma came running in her face whiter than a ghost, she was breathing hard and her eyes were large and scared. "USAGI, please where are you," tears where now streaming down her face. It was still early, it was 6 am and mostly everyone was still asleep. All the girls, looked at Emma as she collapsed into a mound of tears. "Usa...please, where are you, I can't take this by myself. Before the girls even got up someone put their arms around Emma's shoulder. "Shush now, I'm here what's the matter Emma," Emma turned to her and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow, she was crying heavily now and her breathing was starting to get crazy. "Emma you have to stop crying, I won't let you have another asthma attack just because you're crying, plus if you don't stop you'll never be able to tell me, what's the matter." Usagi's motherly instincts took over as she pushed Emma on her lap and rocked her gently, just as she did when Chibi-Usa was afraid of something. 

"A village...village, there were hooded people running around, killing...The children...so young...they were crying. I went to help them...there were two people fighting the hooded people, I couldn't see who they were...one of them came over...I tried to protect the children...I tried...I really tried...but that flash..." Emma sobbed.

"Its okay, its okay, its over now Emma, it was just a vision, it can be prevented, don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you or anyone else again, no else, no more lose, not to anyone around me, especially to the ones I love most." She kept rocking Emma as her eyes grew empty and unreadable, she was losing herself again, but she kept comforting the girl in her arms, she whispered sweet things her ear to calm her down more.

"I just want to see my mom and dad...and Shingo...I miss them so much."

"You'll see them soon Emma I promise. We'll bring them here where its safe, for a bit, or you guys can go home and I'll stay here if you want, but I'm not leaving without my brother either way. It's so much safer here than it was back home. I can just feel it."

"I think...I'm going to take some asprin...my head hurts." Emma said softly. "I also have to take my other meds." Emma tried getting up but Usagi pulled her right back.

"Someone else will get them. You stay here." Usagi whispered stroking her hair. "Everything will be okay. I know this is hard. But, you just need some time to adjust. Just think. Here, there isn't a Sakura or Mayu to bug you." Serena stayed there with her arms around Emma; the other girls had busied themselves by getting everything Emma and Usagi needed for the day. Emma thought closely about what Usagi had said, she had also noticed Usagi's eyes, how they grew empty and lifeless as everything unfolded. They were slowly going back to normal as Usagi calmed her mind.

* * *

As a few minutes went by, Emma took her meds and fell asleep. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna came in, making sure they were all alright. They had visions too, and Haruka was mostly worried about Emma, considering her fragile state of mind. 

"Is she alright?" Haruka asked as she picked up Emma, getting ready to put her back in bed.

"I think for now, but she should stay in bed today." Usagi said. "She's working herself too hard. If she doesn't stop, she'll get sick. Or form an ulcer. Whichever comes first."

"Why is she so much more perceptive with these visions?" Michiru asked after Usagi explained what happened. "Even Rei hasn't had them this clearly"

"My guess is that because her heart is attached to children, Because of Hoshiko" Hotaru started "And she's the youngest of us all, plus, her powers are malleable with each of ours, making her more powerful. Her powers melded with Rei's, forming a clearer picture."

"Where do you get this?" Minako asked.

"I read a lot...and listen to Luna and Artemis' lectures, unlike some people." Hotaru said, "Except for you, Ami, of course."

"That's right." Ami said as she brushed her hair.

"She'll lose control soon if she doesn't train her powers, she can stay in bed for half the day, until its time to train. She should be okay by then plus it's another way to get rid of the stress," Haruka said suddenly, "The longer she's in bed the weaker she'll become."

"Right..." Usagi said. "She's been down for a while now."

"Right," Setsuna said "But nothing too heavy. Take it slow for now, let her build up her strength again."

"Of course, I'll start her off with the usual martial arts then we'll slowly move on, we do have most of the day." Haruka said, she then turned around and left the room. "Get dressed and go down to breakfast, I'll have some house elves bring Emma up something, then I'll go see Dumbledore."

"When does Emma have that appointment?" Makoto asked.

"It's on Saturday, I took care of it yesterday before I went to bed," said Michiru, "Now get dressed and go to breakfast like Haruka said, I'll go and catch up to her." She left the room after that.

* * *

The first half of the day went by faster than the girls expected, they were in the great hall eating a quick but filling and healthy lunch, Emma had joined them before long and as they finished eating people stared as the walked through the hall and out the doors. As they walked to the Quidditch pitch they saw its size, "Hmm, is there anything you can do to this Usagi before we start, I mean the size is good but... it seems a bit plain to me." Makoto said. "Yes, there is something I can do but suggest we wait till the stadium is full to see how we rearrange it." Usagi said. "For now though I'm gonna put up some barriers that will make everyone's mouth keep shut if they try to say or write anything about us outside of school grounds and to anyone other than a student" The girls nodded. 

"Schweet," Emma said. "Am I going to get to learn how to fly here?"

Usagi quickly disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later. By then the girls had started stretching on their own just as Emma had her comment. "If you want Emma, the school is starting to make its way down here so relax for a bit it's gonna take a while, I suggest you meditate and all." The girls and nodded sat down in a circle in planetary order, Usagi sat down in the middle and concentrated.

"Oh before I forget, Setsuna will you please tell us when the stadiums full."

"Yes." Setsuna said. As everyone went into their meditation, their planetary symbols appeared on their foreheads.

* * *

The Stadium filled up slowly, giving the girls time to relax in their meditation. Everyone was whispering in low voices about the girls, and the weird symbols on their foreheads. Their hands were connected and all 10 girls had a colored aura around them. Setsuna snapped her eyes open as she felt the last person step through the protected entrances. Immediately she broke the circle causing everyone's eyes to snap open. Their insignias were still burning brightly on their foreheads, as they stood and watched as Usagi slowly came out of her own trance. She stood up and the girls moved behind her. "Everyone, be quiet." She said, her voice was magically amplified and many were astonished that she had not even used a wand. "All of you are here and I will now take the opportunity to say that you are now under a magical contract that you agreed to by walking through the entrances. This contract makes sure that you will not talk about what you are to see today outside of the grounds or to anyone who is not a Hogwarts student or staff member." There were protests all around the stadium but Usagi just ignored them. "Ohh and I'm sorry, I'm going to have to butcher the field but don't worry it will be back to normal after we're done, I also suggest you hold on to something right about now." 

Usagi closed her eyes and the field began to shake violently. Things spurt from the ground, balance beams, walls, obstacle courses, a track and a mat, were some of the things that popped up, after about five minutes all of it stopped. Usagi's voice was heard again, "Again I suggest that you don't say anything that will get you 'accidentally' hurt." She nodded her head to the girls and they looked back at her making sure that she was certain that it was tome. Usagi just smiled and decided to go first.

"Cosmos Galactic Power," her voice filled the stadium as she started the words to transform. The others followed almost immediately.

"Mercury Eternal Power,"

"Venus Eternal Power,"

"Mars Eternal Power,"

"Jupiter Eternal Power,"

"Saturn Eternal Power,"

"Uranus Eternal Power,"

"Neptune Eternal Power,"

"Pluto Eternal Power,"

"Eternal Star Transformation,"

"Make Up," they yelled in unison.

The students all watched intently. This was going to be almost as good as the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Bloody hell... Those skirts! Their so-so-" Ron stammered in the stands.

"So revealing, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of those outside of my bedroom," Hermione said. ((A/N: What are you trying to say Hermione?))

"We have an explanation to this. We are from another dimension." Usagi started. With that murmurs of student roared through the stadium. "HEY! I do not have the time, nor the patience to deal with your disrespect. So can it and listen."

"Usa, we appreciate your temper coming back, but tone it down a teeny bit." Emma said.

"Ugh." Usagi groaned. "Anyway, we are from a different dimension. It is very much like this one, almost identical. Except, we have a different kind of magic, and our magic does not come in such vast quantities like yours. There are 11 of us."

"Ten, Usa." Rei reminded her carefully.

"Sorry. Ten." Usagi corrected. Her eyes flashed pain briefly, but soon went back to its previous form.

"There are ten of us, and very possibly more. We are from Japan, but just another version of Japan." Usagi said. "So, today, we are going to demonstrate our powers. One by one, we will introduce each senshi. Soldier or Warrior in your language, and they will demonstrate, and then we'll have some sparring, then we'll do some power training and then for those willing, a duel. But, remember, volunteer at your own risk. We are very strong, so we will lower the power a bit, but we will not be so light on our powers. You will see our full strength today. So, starting with me."

"I am, Sailor Cosmos, I am the Protector of all the Cosmos, I am the Ultimate good, the ultimate fighter, I used to be Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice, but things have changed, I have control over all elements, and I am one of the two most powerful beings in the Cosmos." She started, "I am immortal, unable to die, to free myself from pain and loss, I am a powerful empath, I can feel the emotions radiating from everyone, your all scared, shocked, amazed, and some of you are even thinking that your can easily defeat us. I have already showed you my powers, now its my senshi's turn." She motioned for Venus to follow.

Venus stepped forward and flipped her hair, "I am the warrior of beauty and love, Sailor Venus, princess of the planetary Venus. Don't let the skirts and Heels fool you. Each of us have a unique power that has been the demise of many," Venus stared at the crowd, "Venus, Love and Beauty, disperse." The stadium was filled with beautiful hearts, each of them stopping in front of a person, "Look carefully at who the hearts have chosen, these people have the purest of hearts, and are probably the most powerful among this generation." The hearts faded but Minako remembered who they had stopped at, 'one of them has to sailor earth' she thought. She waved her hand and a large orange heart lifted her up and back in line. Sailor Mars was next.

"I am Sailor Mars. And I have a sweet job here. 1: I'm a Shinto Priestess in Japan. 2: I can turn you all into ash with a snap of my fingers. But I'm not going to do that. I am telepathic. I can see all of your thoughts here. Except for you Professor Snape…hmm…a few powerful mind shields. You must have something to hide." Rei said mischievously. Snape sneered at her, and Rei continued. "Anyway, I talk to fire. I can shoot fire from the tips of my fingers. And with my priestess powers, I can use my sutras to make evil spirits disappear." Rei snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared on her index finger. "This power is very dangerous if in the wrong hands. It takes a lot of mental and spiritual control to just keep this small flame from burning the stadium to the ground." Rei stepped back and Makoto stepped up.

Makoto looked around at them and smirked, "I'm Sailor Jupiter, I control the power of thunder and lightning, I can easily call upon it now and destroy everything around me with a clap of my hands, this to is a very dangerous power that takes mental and physical control, one little slip up and I could kill myself and everyone around me." She stretched out her hand making a small lightning bolt appear from the sky above her, falling into her hand, she put it on the stadium floor and made it dance, before making it vanish by closing her fist. She looked at Ami and nodded stepping back into her place.

"I am Sailor Mercury. I am mostly the technological side of our team. I have my own computer that helps me calculate the moves of our enemies. Other than that, I have ice powers, and bubbles. Yes I know, the bubbles are a bit...'wimpy', but believe me. It's pretty powerful." Ami conjured a bubble in her hands and threw it at a boulder at the other side. The rock was blasted into millions of pieces. There was nothing left of it." Ami looked at Hotaru who came up.

Hotaru walked up gracefully and sighed, "I am Sailor Saturn, don't let my pale and fatigue body fool you, I am one of the more powerful senshi of the group. I am the Senshi of Death...Destruction and...Rebirth, I have the power to take away a life with a single look, I have the power to destroy an entire planet in one attack, and to destroy an entire galaxy by giving up my life." She looked around to her friends who smiled reassuringly, she held out her hands and an eerie purple light shown, she was summoning her Silence Glaive, "This is my weapon, straight from the hands of Death itself and I use this only when I absolutely must." She waved it over a portion of the grass, it withered and died, she waved it again and it was replaced with thriving grass. She looked at Haruka and smiled standing next to her.

Haruka stepped up and crossed her arms. "Okay. Since almost all of you here are my own students, you might as well enjoy this while it lasts, because if I have anything to say about it, this will be the last time any of you see me in a skirt."

The stadium roared with laughter for a minute and died down. "I am Sailor Uranus. So in case you guys doubted my confession. I am a girl. So those rumors can stop right now. I know a psychic so I know they're going around. Anyway. I am the senshi of wind. If I were to describe myself as a senshi, it would be almost military like. Kinda. I'm not sure if you all can see that way. But, that's my opinion. I have a space sword." Haruka said as she summoned her sword. "It can slice this stadium in half and not hurt a single one of you unless I want to." Haruka swung her sword around, and a crescent blade of light chopped down one of the Quidditch goals. "So, pay attention in class and no one will get hurt." Haruka stepped back, satisfyingly leaving the fear in all of her students.

Michiru smacked Haruka before stepping up. "Don't mind her. She's just being a drill sergeant."

"See, Military!" Haruka called out. Michiru sent a flood of water at Haruka who flew back.

"As you just saw, I'm Sailor Neptune, senshi of the ocean." Michiru said. "I have my own little talisman, which is my mirror. By looking in it, I can find any evil sources. But Mainly, I just send tidal waves and other powerful attacks as I just demonstrated on my wife."

Emma, instead of stepping up jumped in front. She had gained her peppiness and energy after her nap and a few cans of mountain dew that she prayed Usagi wouldn't find out about till later. "I'm Sailor Star, and I realize that I'm not quite a planet yet, that will happen in about, what was it...ten years Setsu?" Emma asked.

"Around that," Setsuna replied.

"Anyway, MY planet will be Hoshi. And my power, as I've been told many times but I don't really believe it, is the most unique of them all. I have many light powers, which can incinerate anything. But, along with that, my power is malleable with every single one of the senshi's. My power can almost triple their full power. And half my power comes from this." Emma summoned her star staff. "It was given to me about two or three years ago; it contains almost half of my powers. Along with my necklace...umm I mean broach now...which was given to me by someone...very close?" Emma sighed sadly and then forced a smile on her face again. "I transform using my broach, I'm sure all of you have heard about my muggle disease that makes it difficult for me to breath. Well, I'm not a porcelain doll mind you all. I only have problems when I am under extreme emotional stress or if I'm not it a 'lung friendly' environment, such as smoking, moldy dungeons." Emma glared at Snape. "Anyway, because my body has adapted to my powers, my asthma isn't nearly as bad, so I can still kick arse."

"Okay, to demonstrate." Emma closed her eyes and aimed carefully. "STAR SPHERE!" a giant orb of light shot around the stadium, growing in size as it gained speed. The orb burned most of the Quidditch flags and disappeared. "My malleability will be demonstrated during our sparring matches. God bless the poor soul who should Challenge against me." Emma said backing away."And by the way, I'm taken so all you guys out there who think it will be cool to go out with a senshi, who you don't really like in the first place, but only for the glory can, forget about it. I've heard about you Malfoy. And I'm watching you."

Just as she stepped back, Emma disappeared. Then she reappeared behind a greasy hair blonde. "Don't even think of going after Usagi, Malfoy." Malfoy jumped and screamed, falling over Crabbe in the process. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. The other senshi, void Usagi have to transport as a team. Me and Usa can teleport separately, so hah. Watch out."

"So don't be late for my class then Emma." Haruka yelled. Emma rolled her eyes and teleported back to her place between Michiru and Setsuna. Setsuna stepped up with her own scepter in hand.

"I am Sailor Pluto, Senshi of time and space and guardian of the time gates. I am very, very, very old, so don't ask me because I have lost track of my age around 300, plus I just tired of counting, well I have the power to teleport like Emma separately, I guess Emma forgot for a bit, I also have the power to travel through time and space in a blink of an eye. If I wanted to I could make sure that none of you would be born, but then of course I might alter something very important. This is the time scepter, it's what helps me travel and do certain things faster, and it is also a key to the time portals. Don't even try to take it because it only answers to me and my power, our Hime as well. Hime is princess for those of you who don't know. Since our princess isn't up to explaining anything I guess I am the one left to do so.

"Oh boy, this will be almost as interesting as the explanation to Dumbledore." Haruka rubbed her head. 

"No, no." Emma said. "More so, bunch of teenagers remember."

"Well most of you have already had my class, I think, well, for those that didn't. The Sailor Senshi are reincarnations of past princess, well except for Emma, Hoshi as far as I know never joined the court but anyways, there was a representative princess for each planet. They are Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Hoshi is a future planet. My belief is that someday the planet will be pulled into our Solar System's orbit, but very much is unknown as of yet. "

"Now as of everything else, the planets princesses were the main guardians of their representative planet were all joined into one court, the moon court. There main duty was to protect the Moon's Royal family, the Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and her younger brother Prince Tranquility, unfortunately King Tranquility died shortly after his sons birth, in a war against the Negaverse, that war ended up bringing peace and starting the peaceful era known as the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity took over the thrown for those peaceful years, unfortunately they did not last forever, on a night of a gorgeous ball announcing the engagement of her daughter to the prince of Earth, the Negaverse brought out a furious attack upon the moon kingdom, the guardians fought their hardest but were defeated in the end, Serenity and her loved perished as well, Queen Beryl made sure of that. Queen Serenity looked out upon the battle field seeing her children and loved ones dead she took out her scepter and attached the Ginzuishou and with the last of her strength she sent them far into the future to be reborn again. After that she turns to her advisers and tells them to sleep until her daughter and her senshi need them, and to turn into another form, her advisers sensing the end of their queens life nodded, Queen Serenity then fell, death finally over coming her. A thousand years later they were reborn, living the lives of normal children until they each reached the age of 13 except for Hotaru she was 3 when she first experienced something but that's another story." Setsuna continued leaving out many parts but giving enough information to get through, "We came here after we found out that Serenity's brother had been reborn away from us, she had blocked our memories so that some of us wouldn't go charging in stupidly without cause, we know who he is but we also know that we cannot say anything to him, he must figure out his past, he should be reliving some of his memories by now in his dreams. We are also on another mission, we have to find another senshi, Sailor Earth, she was with us since the beginning yet we cannot remember her, she was a great fighter and friend, so until we find her and Tranquility recovers his memories we will stay here defending him and his friends. Yes he is sitting among you as we speak." there was a mummer in the crowd of teenagers.

"You still do not know a lot about us, I left out everything except the minimal importance, now I suggest to my fellow friends and warriors that we start training." She finished and walked back.

* * *

Emma and Haruka got in their stances. The arrangement was for them to spar first. It was hard to tell who would win. Emma had and advantage because she was smaller, and could make sharper moves, but Haruka was still more experienced. This, the ultimate Master/student showdown. Emma got her shield and staff out. Haruka had her sword. The insignias that were etched on their head started to glow as they circled around trying to find a place to attack. Emma was the first to move, she quickly went into a 360 spiral kick, Haruka barely had time to dodge it but she quickly countered it with two quick one handed back flips. As Emma landed the kick the sparring ring shook. 

"You've been trained well young grasshopper." Haruka said with a laugh as she blocked a blow, and countered with a swipe below Emma's legs.

Emma got up and leaped right above Haruka and pointed her star staff right against Haruka's back, "Said my master."

"Ha." Haruka laughed. She quickly went right down into a split, causing Emma to lose her balance. But Emma managed to flip onto her hands and back flip away.

"Why aren't the using their powers?" Ron asked bored.

"Didn't you listen?" Hermione said. "Their powers are very strong; do you think they want to hurt their friends when they have battles to take care of?"

"Ohhh, Right..." Ron said. Hermione sighed and brought her attention back to the match.

"Emma, you haven't beaten me in a sparring match yet." Haruka said when she brought Emma's arms behind her and held her. "What makes you think you will today?"

Emma smiled. "Don't get so cocky sis…" Emma stopped holding herself up and Haruka couldn't handle the sudden weight. Haruka let go and Emma dropped to her knees, grabbed Haruka's hands and pulled Haruka right over her head, landing on her back. Emma flipped landing by sitting on Haruka's stomach.

"Check and match." Emma smirked.

Emma waited to see if Haruka would do anything. But instead Haruka coughed. "I'm too old for this shit."

Michiru giggled in the corner, "About time somebody beat you. I was seriously thinking that, that ego of yours would never let you lose. Plus if you're to old for this than you're to old for other things, things that happen in the bed." She whispered the last part so only the senshi could hear it.

"Ah shut up, you're teasing me Michi, and you know what happens when you tease me." Haruka said and Michiru's eyes widened and she smirked.

"I'll take that as a promise, love."

Haruka smirked at her wife then looked at Emma who brushed the dust off her skirt. "Good Job. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to fight well today."

"Don't forget, I recover quickly Uranus," Emma smiled, "or else I would be long gone by now."

"Ah...true, true..." Haruka laughed. "So who's going next?"

* * *

A/N: Okay that was Chapter 5 I hoped you liked it WE worked my butts off on it so please show us your appreciation by Reviewing it really makes US work faster so please Review. Well again I hoped you like this and all

UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!

Galalectra


	7. Chapter 6: Will the Real Suger Baby

A/N: Hey everyone I'm so very sorry for not updating over quite some time but I was so busy trying to not to get grounded, that I never had a chance too, trust me...Anyways heres Chapter 6 hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I in now form or way own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I just borrow the characters and put them in weird situtations. I also do not own Emma (Sailor Star) she belongs to my cowriter Emma (SailorStarSuper).

* * *

Chapter Six:

Will the Real Sugar Baby...

* * *

"Ah...true, true..." Haruka laughed. "Who's going next?"

* * *

Jupiter and Venus stepped up, "We were thinking that this should be a team match, two against two, powers and all, we have to get use to the new attacks." Minako said talking to Haruka. 

"Don't hurt each other too badly. We can't have any major injuries." Haruka said. "We have a battle to fight, whenever that comes, and we must be in perfect physical health."

"I have a better idea, where we can still spar, and use our powers with minimal damage." Everyone's attention was drawn to Cosmos, "We will have an inner vs. outer spar; the victors get the next training day off, how does that sound."

"YES!" Emma punched the air. "I get next training day oooofff. I get next training day ooooooffff." Emma sang and danced.

"Emma, you stole more mountain dew didn't you!" Cosmos said.

Emma stopped dancing and blinked. "I plead the Fifth."

"I still need an answer, of course seeing as my powers will probably knock you out in a few blasts, I'll sit aside, and keep barrier up to make sure that the blasts don't hurt anyone."

Everyone nodded, "Alright Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, on one side Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, on the other, Emma you'll stand with me and help me keep the blasts away from the students, and that way it'll be a fair fight, four against four. On my count the battle begins, me and Emma will take to the air." The students started murmuring and looking around, "3...2...1 NOW EMMA"

Emma closed her eyes. Her entire body glowed and rose into the air and settled next to Cosmos who was glowing a brilliant silver. She let her power meld with Cosmos' and together they formed an extremely strong barrier.

"Mars Eternal…Flame!" Mars yelled as she sent an enormous burst of flames at Saturn.

"Dead scream." Pluto sent to Venus. Venus jumped and missed the blast by a hair.

"The attack crashes into the barrier causing it to shake violently but amazingly it still stands strong as ever, Cosmos and Star seem unaffected by the blow if anything they are glowing even more brightly with power," someone started to comment the battle, no one knew who it was it seemed to be coming from no where, everyone looked around even the scouts stopped their spar and were looking for the person who had said it. One thing for sure it was female.

"No don't stop the fighting it was getting good. Don't make me go over there and teach all of you a lesson, finish your training scouts and I'll show you who I am, sooner or later." The voice added the last part so that no one but her can hear. Don't worry I'm not an enemy, in fact you know me better than anyone." The voice sounded like she knew them closely but the senshi didn't recognize it, it was mature and strong about fifteen years of age. It spoke with elegance, as if it had been raised in the proper society, even if her words didn't really go with her voice.

The confusion that the voice had caused was still in affect but the senshi being who they where concentrated on the training in front of them. They left nothing out; they were always harder on each other. Plus they had to show the school how powerful they truly were, and how serious they were about their powers. Setsuna and Hotaru though seemed very distracted. The voice seemed so familiar to them as if they cared about it. They ended up taking a few hard blows but managed to shake them off and concentrate on the battle again. The rest of the exercise didn't last long, using their new powers all out was tiring and most of the girls had already collapsed from being exhausted, but in a few minutes they would be back to their normal selves. As the smoke cleared from a final joint effort to win, the outers were on their knees but the inner senshi were on their backs breathing hard. "You win girls, once again you prove why you're a last resort next to our Hime."

Haruka looked up and noticed that the girls still had yet to get out of the trance, "Do you think they know that we've stopped?"

"I don't know Uranus, I really don't know. Maybe we should try and do something," replied Rei. Light suddenly filled the stadium as Sailor Star and Cosmos floated down gracefully, both of them with tearful eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"The voice, where did it come from," came the reply from Sailor Star, "TELL ME WHERE DID IT COME FROM!!!"

"Star...calm down...we can't be sure just yet, and we can't go charging in blindly..." Usagi started.

"Sailor Star, don't you dare start going all emotionally crazed, I couldn't bear it if you got an asthma attack before I show you. Please stop crying." The voice was heard again.

Emma looked around her movements became jagged looking for the person that the voice came from.

"Please, Curlylocks, if not for me then for Winston," Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other realization dawning on their faces, tears started falling down their faces as the stood and ran to their Hime who was slowly slumping to her knees along with Emma. "It's her it's really her... it has to be who else... WHO ELSE WOULD DARE CALL ME THAT NICK NAME and WHO ELSE WOULD DARE KNOW ABOUT THAT STUFFED ANIMAL OTHER THAN SHINGO, believe it or not I don't tell just anyone" said Emma.

Everyone suddenly realized who's voice it was, it giggled again and said, "Well it looks like the gig is up, I might as well show myself so, 'Will the real Suga Baby please jump up, please jump up'" In the middle of all the crowd a figure stood up in a pink hooded cloak, people who were sitting next to the figure jumped away from the it, just noticing that it was there all along, as it jumped down, well more like glided down to the field. "I told you I would come down and teach you a lesson," she pulled down her hood and long pink tresses fell. Emma looked up and screamed. She got up off her knees and ran to her best friend. The two fell over. Emma started bawling all over again. Chibi-Usa laughed and hugged back. The two got up but Emma wouldn't let go.

Usagi slowly stood up. With a look on her face like she was in a dream world. Emma released Chibi-Usa long enough to whisper. "Someone has missed you a lot more than I have." Emma stepped behind her and let Usagi take a look.

"Hi Moon Mama!" Chibi-Usa laughed. Usagi sobbed and ran over. She took Chibi-Usa into her arms and cried harder. Chibi-Usa cried as well. They fell to their knees. Usagi pulled away and kissed Chibi-Usa cheeks and forehead.

"I thought you were gone!" Usagi sobbed. "I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm here. I'm right here. Everything's okay…" Chibi-Usa cried before throwing her arms around her. "I heard what happened with Mamo-chan, and I came as soon as possible. I'm sorry for taking so long, but-but I didn't know you left for another dimension. Shingo told me, but I was searching, and I couldn't find the right dimension. But finally, I felt your presence and I found you. I'm sorry I took so long!"

"How are you here? How?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I haven't disappeared." Chibi-Usa said wiping her ruby colored eyes. "But that doesn't matter. I'm here with you. And we'll fix it. We'll fix it just like all the other times."

"I know you are, I know we will. My beautiful baby, my sweet darling daughter. I swear I won't let anything happen to you. Now let me see you, haven't you aged quite a bit darling." Usagi looked at her daughter and how much she had changed. Tears once again started to flow freely down her cheeks, Chibi-Usa had filled out, it was very obvious that she was now a teenager of fifteen like her friend almost all of her body had filled out, she was nothing like the child that had left before Galaxia, she was no longer a box but a beautiful woman.

"Mama, mama, you okay," said Chibi-Usa as she shook Usagi out of her thoughts.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN SHE BE YOUR CHILD!!! SHE LOOKS TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU." shouted one person.

"NO ONE NORMAL HAS PINK HAIR!! ALL OF YOU ARE FREAKS" shouted another.

* * *

Hermione and Pansy suddenly found themselves a bulls eye of a target seeing as most people around them scooted away as soon as the comment was said, leaving two empty parts of the stadium. 

Emma and Chibi-Usa's eyes twitched in unison, (A/N: think Chibi) "Oh my dear friend what so you say we show them not to do what they just did. Will you take the first honors," Emma said turning to Chibi-Usa, both had a very mischievous look in their eyes. Both then giggled.

"Sugar, Moon Eternal Power!" Chibi-Usa called. A glowing pink light emerged as Chibi-Usa was swallowed in it. She was curled up into a fetal position as her pigtails grew three inches longer. Her body flipped as she unfolded, each flip a new article of clothing appeared. First her leotard, then boots, now with large high heels, then skirt, then bows, then her gloves and all this happened as her moon insignia glowed brightly. The last flip she landed in a split with the traditional hand in front of the insignia. "I and Eternal Sailor Sugar Moon. I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but I am going to make you pay." Hermione realized the danger here and quickly sat down.

"Good choice. Now you!" Chibi-Usa looked at Pansy who still glared. Chibi-Usa transported right behind Pansy and whispered. "I may be a freak, and I may have pink hair, but I'm a pink haired freak who can kick ass." With that Chibi-Usa literally kicked Pansy's ass. Pansy started to fall but she was caught by Crabbe.

"Get off me you dolt." Pansy yelled.

Pansy sat down and huffed. "BOO!" Emma transported right in front of Pansy, who screeched and fell backwards. Her skirt flew over her head, revealing a very beautiful pair of Winnie the Pooh and Piglet underwear. Laughing exploded as shines of lenses all over the stadium where being pointed their way. The two friends gave each other a high five then, Chibi-Usa and Emma teleported back to the team, who all attacked Chibi-Usa with hugs.

While everyone greeted Chibi-Usa, no one noticed Emma slowly back away. The girl had gotten bold since she became a senshi, and she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Hermione what was that?" Harry asked her. 

"I freaked Harry. That girl can not be Usagi's daughter! It's impossible!" Hermione said.

"But why? You never embarrass yourself like that. You're too proud!" Ron sneered.

"Oh shut up Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes. Ron. Please shut up." A voice said. The three looked beside them where Emma sat.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron jumped. "How'd you-you…"

"Have you not been paying attention or are you too mesmerized by the skirts?" Emma asked. "Hermione, that was quite bold of you..."

"Uh...uh..." Hermione for once in her life had nothing to say to defend herself.

"Yeah. We have legitimate explanations for everything." Emma said. "Not so logical, but Legit. I would expect a smart girl like you, to think before you act. If it weren't that I had this deep gut feeling you were important somehow...or at least to Harry, I would make you regret saying anything at all. Chibi-Usa disappeared and we thought we'd never see her again." Emma's voice got dark. "So you and little miss snooty over there ruined what should have been a very, very tear jerking reunion. So, I'm going to let you go for now, but believe me, never, NEVER, insult me or my friends like that ever again. You will find it quite regrettable." and with that, Emma disappeared again.

* * *

"Emma...what did you do?" Haruka pulled her aside as she tried to join in the group hug again. 

"I gave Hermione a friendly Sailor Star warning." Emma said. "To make sure that wouldn't happen again."

"Whatever." Haruka rolled her eyes. They walked over to the group again. Usagi wouldn't let Chibi-Usa out of her sight, so they all teleported back to the common room and skipped the rest of training and dinner.

* * *

The girls skipped up the stairs to the room they shared, Usagi still hadn't let go of Chibi-Usa but at least it wasn't a bone crushing hug anymore. Their dormitory was much bigger than the others, it looked like the common room but bigger in size and it had beds. "I can't get a bed up here till tomorrow, using my powers in the castle will drain it, otherwise I'd just magic one. Do you mind sharing a bed with your mother for tonight for at least old time's sake?" Usagi asked as they walked in. 

"No problem Mama, I sorta missed your hugs and warmth while I was searching. So tell me why you're here, Mama. What happened that made you travel to this dimension."

"Well." Usagi started. "What happened was...I have another brother...kind of.

"Huh?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah. everyone else was like that." Usagi said. "What happened was, in my past life, I had a brother, Tranquility. And he was killed. Obviously. And he was reincarnated into a different dimension. This dimension. So Me, Setsuna and Emma had to put our powers together, and get to this dimension. It was a Huge power drain, but worth it when we go here. Tranquility was reincarnated into a boy named Harry Potter. He's a year older than you and Emma, and a year younger than me. So, we are here to prevent a second untimely death."

" Oh right. Usagi. I've got questions that i have to ask about. I got some Answers about Harry from Ginny." Emma said.

"Oh, your talking about Uncle Quill, him and Aunt Dynast are helping out Emma, she's about to have her third child, a girl, I might add, and Aunt Dynasty is very good healer, she helped deliver me."

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! Chibi-Usa is back and is not fading away?... what can this mean. Well in the next chapter some more things will be revealed...and I know, this is moving a little fast...oh well well if you want the next chapter u guys better reveiw...and yes i do have it written...I just need to finish editing...REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Dynasty

A/N: IM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!!! I have been busy this past month with Large Group for band but it was worth it people STRAIGHT 1's YAYNESS (thats really good btw) now on to chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and all the characters in the amazing book belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I bribe Takeuchi Naoko, it was much to successful) I also do not own the song Broken by Lindsey Haun...oh and Emma belongs to my co-writer and all so yeah on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Who the Hell is Dynasty

"Oh, your talking about Uncle Quill, him and Aunt Dynasty are helping out Emma, she's about to have her third child, a girl I might add, and Aunt Dynasty is a very good healer, she helped deliver me."

* * *

"What!" Emma chirped in. 

"Yeah, you and Uncle Shingo are very, well let's just say, too much on the birds and the bees for my taste still, even though there is a possible lover in my future. Moving on then..."

"Okay, I've told you before I don't want to know TOO much about my future thank you. I want some things to surprises!" Emma glared at Chibi-Usa held up her hands in defense.

"And who the hell is Dynasty?"

"Well, Dynasty is one of protectors, she's Sailor Earth, don't tell me you guys don't remember Princess Dynasty of Earth, she along with Mama, made crystal Tokyo a reality." said Chibi-Usa looking around to all of them.

"Well. Sailor Earth is still fuzzy with us." Emma explained. "That part of the puzzle is yet to be solved."

"Well then, that's no fun, Aunt Dynasty always made you forget things, she was also really smart but I can't intrude there, I wish I could tell you what she looked like, but I think you guy's have to figure it out on your own."

"Anyway! Usa, questions! more fuzzy things that I'm pretty sure you can clarify!" Emma said.

"Okay, shoot, I'll answer what I can," Usagi stared at Emma carefully.

"Okay, I was talking to Ginny, about Professor Trelawney. And she told me, Harry has gotten quite a few strange readings that made no sense. She said, "the grim laid about him, and that he was born under Saturn. This means, I'm sure you already know, he had a horrible life and death and that he was born in midwinter." Emma started as she leaned back. "Is it possible at all, that Trelawney wasn't as crazy as everyone thought, that she was just reading the wrong life? Like...Tranquility's?"

"Well, it is very possible, as far as I recall Quill was born in mid-winter under Saturn's watchful eye, but back then being born under any of the outer planets was a blessing, it meant that your child would be strong." Usagi said as she thought carefully.

Emma put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. " So...does this mean we should get a hold of any other reading's he got from Trelawney, because, I think considering how loony she was...she probably kept a log of every reading she gave, and Michi might be able to get to it."

"Yes, that's a good idea; you think that you can do that Michi that would really help in..." There was a loud and persisting knock on the door, interrupting the conversation.

"Why do I have this ghastly feeling, that isn't our fan club?" Emma asked.

Rei stood up being the closest to the door. She looked at Emma with a plea in her eye's begging that it wasn't that, then taking a big breath opened the door.

* * *

Rei opened the door, where dozens of teenage boys and girls, all from Gryffindor roared. A few got into the room and started fawning over the girls. "HEY, HEY, HEY!" Minako slapped a hand away from her thigh. "I am taken!" 

Emma also had a few guys who fancied her. "me too! Boyfriend. Very much in love. LEAVE!" Emma said.

There were so many guys going after the girls, and then Gryffindor girl had gotten in and started asking how they could be a senshi.

And there was a particular girl Lavander, who was the worst. She was like a leech, trying to find out, how she could be a Sailor Scout.

Then McGonagall showed up and the senshi thought she was a gift from above when she walked through the door. "EXCUSE ME!" the professor yelled. "I would like all of the 'senshi' members to report to the headmaster's office immediately!"

"THANK YOU GOD!" they all yelled and to avoid busting through he crowd, they all teleported.

* * *

The girls landed in Dumbledore's office quite ungracefully. 

The girls landed in Dumbledore's office quite ungracefully, well you couldn't really call it a landing it was more like they fell and landed on their butts and stomachs. "Are we safe, I do not want to see that girl Lavander again, she's scarier than a youma," shouted Chibi-Usa as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I agree with you there, she has this annoying side that scares you." said Rei, all of them shivered at the thought. "Ohh, I love that phoenix, reminds me of Dystany my pet phoenix that Uncle Quill and Aunt Dynasty gave me, Except mines a pinkish color and not red.

Someone snorted in the background causing the girls to draw their attention to a certain greasy haired professor. "You girls have a lot of explaining to do. Especially on the topic of you young lady." he said marching right up to Chibi-Usa and invading her bubble. "Oh really, and who might you be, a slimy haired wannabe man, who thinks he can boss everyone around. You are invading my space, and if you don't back off, I will do something that I wont regret, and it involves making sure you have no future children in your wake." she retorted. "You do know your threatening a staff member of this school young lady and who do you think you are trying to be a hero, I hate heroes"

"Chibi-Usa...volume and anger dial needs to be turned down." Emma whispered.

"You too professor." Emma smiled cheekily

"If you speak out again I'll be sure to kick you out of this school personally." "Oh really, well in that case," Chibi-Usa said, "You better back off before I make you back off" he grabbed Chibi-Usa's shoulder squeezing it slightly trying to steer her towards the door, suddenly he felt his hand being wrenched away from his shoulder. "You. Never. Touch. My. Daughter. Or. Anyone. Of. Us. Again"

"Ooo. you did it now." Emma said.

Each word was punctuated with a small but powerful energy blast towards his chest. "Be advised Professor Severus Snape, you are dealing with things you do not understand," she was still holding his hand, pushing the wrist back with every second that past. He was starting to fall to his knees from the pain. "Mama, stop, you're going to break his wrist. Plus I think he has the idea of what were trying to say" Usagi looked at her daughter and let go of his wrist, taking a few steps back to be next to her daughter.

Someone cleared their throat again; everyone's attention was shifted to that person. "That was interesting, of course everything that you girls are and do is very interesting." the person said. Dumbledore walked towards Chibi-Usa and extended his hand, "I am professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school, and you I presume are the infamous Chibi-Usa I have heard so much about."

"Um...probably." Chibi-Usa smiled.

"You have caused a lot of worry to your friends, and a lot of trouble in this school."

"Eh...yeah. I'm sorry about that, but I've traveled several dimensions in the past few weeks. It tends to mess with your temper."

"Sir, I suggest detentions for each of these girls." Snape butted back in.

"Why Severus? You first of all, provoked the girls, which only caused them to act in self defense." Dumbledore said.

"And, Professor Snape." Haruka said. "We are heroes in our home dimension. and you are dealing with things you couldn't even dream to understand. Without at least two brain transplants that is." Haruka said. "Let us do our jobs."

"So girls, you have a lot of explaining to do to our staff, I would have told them but, I felt as if I couldn't and it should be you to tell them." The girls looked around and finally took notice that all the staff members where there. The room suddenly felt very small.

"I'm not going tell it, it's always me Setsuna, or Michiru that tell it." Said Usagi.

Everyone looked at Minako who held her hands up and shook her head violently, "Naha nope, Don't look at me, I'm not good at giving history lessons."

Everyone looked at Haruka with puppy dog eyes, "I don't think so, I'll just make it sound super boring, you know me I'm not much of a storyteller."

They did the Same thing to Ami, "Sorry guys, I'm the smart one of the group, I'm here to formulate plans not the one who see's them through.

"I'll..."

"NO" everyone yelled as Rei opened her mouth, "You'll just get mad and start going crazy." they all said in their own way. They all looked at each other and large grins spread on their faces.

"Oh Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Emma." The younger girls suddenly felt a pang of fear.

"NO" they all yelled together. "Usagi Serenity Chiba" "Hotaru Tome Tenou" "Emma Rose Hanzo" "YOUR GONNA DO IT" said Usagi, Michiru, and Haruka.

"But...but...we're naive, and Chibi-Usa doesn't have the whole story!" Emma whined.

"cough, cough." Hotaru faked. "Oh dear, I think my illness from four years ago is back. I'm going to die. it's a relapse." Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm a sickly, morbid girl."

"It's time that the younger members contribute to the group" said a cheeky Minako, "Plus between all of you, you can fill in the gaps." "You're not wiggling your way out of this one girls, it's your turn either that, or we let Rei go and watch the school burn down with us in it. Plus it'll involve CHOCLATE, white, dark, milk. Anyway you can think of." said Michiru

"Mmmph." The girls groaned. "FINE!" Emma said. "I'll go first and explain the whole "we're senshi" Hotaru will explain our Mission, and Chibi-Usa will continue with her side of the story."

"Fine." Hotaru said looking at the ceiling.

"Okay." Chibi-Usa droned.

"Okay." Emma started. "We are from a different dimension. I think that has been mentioned several times. And we are each reincarnations of the princesses/guardians of the Lunariarn court. My planet is yet to be discovered in present day. But anyway. Usagi is our Neo Queen Serenity, and Chibi-Usa is from the future. That is why she is Usagi's daughter, but two years younger than her. Chibi-Usa time travels and assists us in our missions. Usagi is heir to the Lunariarn throne. She is to be queen of the Moon when her reign comes, and Chibi-Usa after her. Each of us is a guardian of the moon, but also princesses and soon to be queens. About...five years ago, each of the original senshi were discovered. We fight evil and try to keep our world at peace with others. There are several alternate senshi like my self and the Starlight's, plus a few more yet to be discovered most of them the next generation. And unless Usagi is once again keeping things from us, you will not be meeting them anytime soon. We each have unique powers as we demonstrated today, and we are in this dimension for one reason, which is where I hand it of to dear Tomo-chan." Emma let out a breath and sat down.

"That was fast explanation Emma, you could have slowed it down a bit," Hotaru said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, but everyone is just SO eager to hear your story!" Emma said laced with sarcasm.

"Any who, our mission here is plain and simple but since you don't know the background I guess I'll just have to tell you. Well after we fought off a major evil known as chaos the ultimate evil and sealed him off into so many dimensions where he couldn't escape we found out that our darling princess, soon to be queen of earth and the moon, had a baby brother by the name of Tranquillity, she blocked our memories of him from coming back to us so that we wouldn't go charging in and get ourselves killed in trying to bring him back. Guess what else, we also found out about our dear Sailor Earth, Princess of the Earth and sister to the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Well we came here to protect Quill and find Sailor Earth. Should I tell them who Quill is, or should I just leave that out My Hime?

"Go ahead. you know you want to." Usagi said rubbing the bridge of her nose. Hotaru smirked. She enjoys spilling secrets. with or without permission.

"WELL THEN, our dear infamous wizard who also had a life in the moon kingdom but does not remember, is our dear Harry Potter. Oh and if you tell single soul or make his life even more unbearable," she shot a viscous glare at Snape, "I'll be sure that you have an early death. Now time to your story Chibi-Usa." she added the last part quickly breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thanks, leave it to the Future Princess to have to explain everything you guys left out,"

"We love you Chibi-Usa!" The two said in sickeningly sweet voices. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes.

"And I just adore you," she sarcastically said holding her hands to her heart. "Now, as you know I'm from the future and the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity aka Usagi for those of you who haven't paid attention. She's moon slash earth mama, future ruler of the moon and earth, her main kingdom will be that of the Beautiful Crystal Tokyo. Now my full name which is very, very long is Usagi Serenity Small Lady Chiba of the Great Celestial Alliance of the earth and moon, Princess of Crystal Tokyo. A joy isn't it well; My mother sensed some major things happening in the past that hadn't happened to her. On the Same day I was supposed to return to the past, I was very young at the time, the future runs more quickly than the past, well my mother held me in the future for a long time. She finally let me go saying that I needed to find her as quickly as possible that the Future was in my very hands once again. I had to make sure to find the people I needed to find. My aunt Dynasty and my uncle Quill, gave me things that I might need, mostly my cloak and protection Spells, my mother upgraded my Sailor level to Eternal saying that, I would need it. I immediately set my time key to take me back to the time my mother said only to find that everyone was gone. My uncle Shingo told me that they had left in search of some people, he said something about dimensions. I took me what felt like weeks to find this dimension. I believe I went through twenty different dimensions. Some which were very creepy until I finally sensed mother and found the correct black hole. After that I was here" she finished her long story, she had grown almost purple in the face with trying to get it over with.

All of the teachers looked at the girls. They were all flabbergasted. Then, something happened that no one would ever suspect happen...Professor McGonagall fainted.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her and pulled out her smelling salts, and the Professor was up and moving in no time.

"Professor! Do you seriously believe these wretched girls!?" Snape demanded.

"Of course I do Severus, does anyone care for a lemon drop," he looked around. "Plus Severus, there is no need to be jealous and spiteful to these girls for just doing their job"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS..." everything after those first words was tuned out by everyone and soon were bored out of their wits. "I SIMPLY MUST DISAGREE WITH YOUR ACTIONS HEADMASTER, AND YOU GIRLS," "Uh-huh, yeah, sure," "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME" he started monologue again and all the girls were starting to fall asleep with boredom their heads kept drifting down and then bobbing back up trying to catch themselves before they fell to the ground, "SMACK" Emma, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Minako and Rei had fell down on top of each other and were now very much asleep. "Oh my, you girls must be very tired, and you've missed dinner, I will have the house elves send up some food for you and then get some rest, I expect that most of you are not going to classes tomorrow so you are excused I'll find subs for you tomorrow. Oh and Severus will you please stop talking now, I'm afraid that you have given me a headache and are starting to put the staff to sleep." Snape, out of pure shock shut his mouth, with much rejoicing. "Thank you. I will arrange for the girls who have...fallen asleep, be carried to their dormitories shortly. You are free to wait. But as for you my dear employees. I'm sorry for keeping you, you are dismissed."

"Huh, what happened last thing I remember is that slimy haired wanna be in a long monologue, and then lights out." Said Chibi-Usa the girls got up after that, somehow when Snape shut up they were reawaken.

"Or not..." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Okay girls. off to bed. You are dismissed from classes tomorrow, and Severus, they are to receive the Same amount of homework as the rest of their class, and it will not be an overload or I will dismiss them from that too." Dumbledore warned. "Now off to bed all of you." Everyone got up and shuffled slowly out the door, wanting to quickly get into their PJ's and go to sleep.

* * *

That only thing is, when they reached their rooms, the fan club had returned. 

"AHHHH!" Emma screamed and hid behind Haruka. "I need sleep...I can't deal with them!"

"Okay People. you have to leave!" Rei said.

"NOW!" Usagi yelled. But no one moved. They all just threw questions and flowers at them. It got so loud; some of the other Gryffindor's came running up.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Hermione screamed. She had her hair French braided and she was in a bathrobe, she was just about to go to bed. Harry and Ron had followed too. Hermione pulled out her wand. "You all have till the count of three! ONE..." Hermione glared at everyone who wasn't supposed to be there. "TWO!" And they ran. Not a single soul of that fan club was left. The senshi stood there in shock.

"Has this happened before?" Hotaru asked.

"Only when someone new shows up. Like with Harry. But considering there are almost a dozen of you, it makes you a dozen times as interesting...so hence the fan club and the reinforcements of me." Hermione said putting her wand away. "Plus, I scare a lot of people when it comes to my magic. One of my specialties are silent spells so they don't know what's coming."

"Wow..." Emma said coming out from behind Hermione.

"Is your hair so much less frizzy cause you French braid your hair at night?" She asked.

"Uh...I guess..." Hermione said. Emma got on her knees.

"Plllleeeease braid my hair. Plllleeeease. I need to frizziness to end!"

"Emma is running on lack of sleep right now, you don't have to braid her hair if you don't want to!" Chibi-Usa said.

"It's okay, I'll braid her hair, I know how hard frizzy hair is to deal with. Let me get my combs and untangling spray. That way it won't feel like I'm tearing her head apart. Harry, Ron, I suggest you go to sleep. It's been a long day." Emma went and sat down at the bottom of her bed, a few minutes later Hermione came in with three different types of combs and a few spray bottles and her wand. "I usually do mine with magic, but since you're not used to the spell, it could be painful so, it'll just take a bit. Do you want one or two braids Emma, I would say two, looking at how long and thick your hair is."

"Do whatever!" Emma said. "I just can't deal with the bed head anymore. Rats nests every morning when I wake up. Thank you so much for this by the way!"

"No problem, I remember when the same thing happened to me every morning, it was a nightmare. Let me just take off my bathrobe before I start, it always gets in my way." Hermione untied her bathrobe and shook it down her shoulders revealing a very athletic body. She was also wearing a tight tank top and short tight shorts. (think cheerleaders practice outfit)

"Whoa..." Haruka started but was cut off short with a slap in the back of her head.

"Sorry, Michi, you know your my only love, I just can't help it when I see a body like that, but it doesn't compare to your's" Michiru blushed and kissed Haruka in lips in forgiveness.

"I guess if you put it that way, I must agree with you, she does have quite a body, but she doesn't have your abs or legs love," Hermione face was flushed as she listened to the girls, and by the fact that they were

"OKAY!!!! stop that right now! married secrets should stay in the bedroom." Emma yelled, not turning her head, but making her point.

Haruka and Michiru snapped out of it, "Sorry got a little carried away. Sorry Hermione, this must be weird two girls who just happen to be your teachers and are married almost start making out in front of you."

"It's okay, I use to seeing stuff like that, my cousins are lesbians and they always make out with their girl friends in front of me, its just that no one has ever talked like that to me,"

"I swear...sometimes I think I need to put a wall between them." Emma mumbled. "There are something's I just don't need to know about my sister and sister in-law. Like WHAT KIND OF ABBS SHE HAS!"

Hermione sat down on the chest. "Emma come and sit between my legs, I need to untangle your hair and I'm sorry if I pull. I shouldn't if the detanglement potion works but you never know. I also brought some of my hair straightening potion, it doesn't exactly straighten you hair because it isn't that potent but it'll sorta look like mine, wavy and manageable instead of frizzy and uncontrollable, do you want me to put it one you tonight?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Go right ahead."

"Alright but first things first, we have to tackle this uncontrollable thing that we call hair so 'Lil girl don't be so blue, I know what your going through, Don't let it beat you up, Hitting walls and getting scars, Only makes you who you are, Only makes you who you are.'" She sung the last part, it was weird, she never sung outside of her shower before but here she felt at home, with these girls.

"Wow. Soprano definitely." Emma said. "That was nice."

The other girls looked at her in surprise, that voice sounded familiar and it was good enough to even beat Rei and Minako and was a very close contest between her and Usagi. "Thanks, it's from one of my favorite songs called Broken, by Lindsey Haun, from a movie called Broken Bridges." She said as she sprayed some of the untangling potion into Emma's hair then attacking it with a giant toothed brush.

"Sounds like us girls, huh?" Emma laughed. "Hitting walls and getting scars, only makes you who you are."

"Or falling off buildings, and getting stabbed." Haruka added.

"okay, that happened once, and it saved Shingo and Hoshiko!" Emma yelled.

"Do you guy's wanna hear the whole song, its quite beautiful?" Hermione asked.

"YES!" Emma said.

Hermione opened her mouth to sing but someone else started it.

"'Wake up to a sunny day,

not a cloud up in the sky,

then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground,

and they shatter all around,

so open and exposed,

I found strength in the struggle,

Face to face with my trouble.'"

Everyone's attention was turned to Chibi-Usa who had seemed to inherit her mother's voice for singing.

"Chibi-Usa. Rude much?" Usagi said. She continued not listening to her mother.

"'When you're broken in a million little pieces,

And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore,

Every tear falls down for a reason,

Don't you stop believing in yourself,

When you're broken'"

A tear started to fall down her face. Hermione took over from there, abandoning Emma's hair and sitting next to Chibi-Usa.

"Little girl don't be so blue,

I know what you're going through,

Don't let it beat you up

Hitting walls and getting scars,

Only makes you who you are,

Only makes you who you are,

No matter how much your heart is aching,

There is beauty in the breaking, Yeah,

When you're broken in a million little pieces,

And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore,

Every tear falls down for a reason,

Don't you stop believing in yourself When you're broken'"

During this, All of the girls were in tears, each of them remembering their pasts. how each of them had a story before being a senshi. The next verse they sung together, "'Better days are gonna find you once again, Every piece will find its place,

When you're broken, when you're broken,

When you're broken in a million little pieces,

And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore,

Every tear falls down for a reason,

Don't you stop believing in yourself,

When you're broken,

Oh, when you're broken,

When you're broken.

When you're broken,'"

"That was nice guys." Rei told them

"Thanks" Hermione said taking her spot at Emma's head again.

"Hey Chibi-Usa?"

"Yes," she looked away from the floor.

"When you saw Shingo last, has he changed at all...I haven't seen him in a real long time. I miss him."

"She freaked out the other day." Haruka added.

"He's fine, except he has grown a few inches, he sends his love and he also sends this," she said she reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "Here you go Emma."

" OOOOOOoooooooo."

Emma opened the box, her eyes widened at what she saw. "It was a necklace, with an engraved S and E intertwined on a star. Underneath that was a ring with a crowned heart, the box carried a message, "I love you Emma, wear this necklace with pride and wear the ring with the heart pointing up to signify that someone has your hear, Love Shingo"

"Pretty, Pretty, Pretty!" Emma said. Then another thought ran into her head. "Chibi-Usa. How'd you know that song? It's American."

* * *

A/N: YAY chapter 7 is over and done with now to finish editting chapter 8 which I swear I will have out with in the next week. Oh and before you ask me and Emms were in a musicy mood when we wrote this so that explains the song...yeah Review please it really does help me edit/write faster even though band does get in the way alot...yeah well until next time 

GALALECTRA


	9. Chapter 8: Sailor Earth is WHO!

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I UPDATED!!! I know its a miracle, well All I can say is on with the Chappie and be sure to read the A/N: at the end it has a surprise for you all (READ IT I MEAN IT!!!)

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own Harry Potter, he and all the characters in the amazing book belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I bribe Takeuchi Naoko he wont give in) oh and Emma belongs to my co-writer and all so yeah on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sailor Earth is WHO?! **

* * *

"Pretty, Pretty, Pretty!" Emma said. Then another thought ran into her head. "Chibi-Usa. How'd you know that song? It's American."

* * *

"Remember when I first came to the past trying to find mama and the scouts well, before then Aunt Dynasty sung it to me every night, knowing the pain I went through with out Mama. It was lullaby; she even had a music box made with it. And your right it is American, it Country."

"Dynasty's important to you isn't she?" Hermione asked.

"Yes she's basically my second mother, she's was there when Mama couldn't be. She and mama are the best of friends. Considering that they are both co-rulers of the planet. Except Dynasty dominates the western half of the earth while mama dominates the east, Mama appointed her co-ruler after she was anointed queen of earth."

"Wow...so much we didn't know..." Hotaru said. "Even Setsu didn't know this part...did you." All eyes went on Setsuna.

"Not that I know of, but of course even the Neo-Queen Serenity has secrets to keep until the time is right," she said.

"Grrr..."Rei growled. "How are we supposed to find out who Sailor Earth if Chibi-Usa won't tell us anything?"

"HEY!!! I can't tell you anything because you'll soon see who she is, Mama said so herself..." Chibi-Usa retorted sticking her tongue out at Rei, "She's right under your noses and you don't even realize it," she added under her breath the scouts were barely able to catch it.

"But why can't you give us hints! We need Sailor Earth now!"

"I don't want that night mare coming true." Emma yelled.

"You want a clue well here's one, Harry loves her." Chibi-Usa yelled back. "Plus Aunt Dynasty's memories from the moon kingdom should be coming back within this week.

"Okay then. That's something." Minako said.

"If Harry loves her then, then he's gonna have his heart torn out, unless Harry is..." realization dawned on her face and she suddenly yanked on the brush causing pain to Emma's head.

"OUCH!"

Her mouth was gawking open, not believing what she heard but was brought back to reality by Emma's cry, "BLOODY HELL!!!! OPPS sorry Emma" she covered her mouth in shock of what she just said.

"You're in a room of Sailors. Go ahead. Swear it out. DAMN!" Emma said rubbing her scalp.

"How is this possible, how can my best friend... how can Harry be...OMG THIS IS A BLOODLY HELL!!!"

"Care to share with the class Hermione?" Makoto asked.

"Please, tell me that Harry isn't Prince Tranquillity, he has enough to deal with right now." she said looking at them all, "please don't let it be true, please my heart is breaking, he can't be in love with someone else, I love him too much to let him get hurt" she added the last part under her breath so no one could hear her.

"...uh..." Usagi stammered.

"WHAT!" Emma said looking at Hermione. "You love Harry?" Clearly no one else heard that part.

Hermione blushed into her hands as a few tears fell from her eyes. She was redder than a tomato.

Emma got on her knees and looked at Hermione. "It's okay..." Emma said. "It's okay..."

"No it isn't okay, this means I can never be with him," she got up and ran for the door only to be blocked by someone closing the door, locking it and standing in front of it. Hermione looked up to see Usagi standing in front of the door.

"Sit." Usagi pointed to the bed.

She looked at Usagi before she waved her wand and went to sit in the bed. "Say what you need to I cast a Silencing Charm in the room so no one can hear us." Her voice was strained as if she was trying to hold something in.

"I..." Hermione looked around, everyone hanging on to their breaths. "I love Harry..." She said looking down.

"Damn." Haruka said, getting another smack in the head.

"Married," Michiru said pointing to the wedding band.

"Seriously?" Emma asked. Hermione nodded.

"From the first time I saw him in Diagon Alley, I was drawn to him, yes I knew he was famous but something in me pulled me to him, but I pulled out and away from there. When I saw him on the train I sat with him and Ron and I fixed his glasses, he gave me the most amazing smile that made my heart beat faster. Through out these years he has put his life in danger to save everyone, to save his friends and with each passing year I slowly figured out why I was the way I was near him, I found that I loved him and that he captured my heart. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I saw him in someone else's arms," Hermione was now crying her heart out. "I Love Him, I Love Him more than anything, even my own voice, body, heart, and soul. I'd take away his fate to fight in a heart beat if it meant my life."

"Yeah, it's love." Emma said playing with her toes.

"I feel that with Shingo all the time."

Hermione had curled up into a ball and was sobbing into her knee's, "Why can't he see that I love him, he treats me as he always has. It isn't fair. I don't even have a chance anymore seeing as he loves someone else." Her voice was starting to fade along with her sobs. "Oh, Harry, Harry, can't you see that I...I...I love you...more than anything"

Emma got on the bed and rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but maybe you should tell him. Get it off your chest."

With each second that passed after she said that an aura appeared around Hermione. It was a mixture of green, blue, and white. She lifted her head up and a single tear hit her heart causing an amazing light to burst from her body.

"Oh my..." Emma jumped off the bed.

Soon the light became too much for the scouts to bear, having to shield themselves with their hands. As the light died enough for them to see, they saw in Hermione's place a girl with a symbol on her forehead, She was wearing a white dress with blue and green accents. The off shoulder sleeves were blue and darkened to a deep green. A crystal stood out from the body, it was almost identical to Mamoru's except this one seemed more golden and precious.

"Oh my…" Emma said again.

Hermione opened her eyes, "What was that?"

"Hermione," Usagi started. "Whatever you do don't freak out."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked down. "BLOODLY HELL WHAT IS GOING ON?! AND WHAT AM I WEARING?!!!"

"I said, don't flip out!" Usagi said.

"What happened?!" Hermione screamed.

"Chibi-Usa, She's Sailor Earth! Princess Dynasty, our sister, our friend." Rei yelled.

Chibi-Usa just smiled. "I said she was right under your noses, didn't I?"

"Hermione…you're Sailor Earth…" Usagi said looking her into the eyes. "…Your Dynasty, Princess and second in line for the throne of Earth."

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed, clearly not taking it well. "I CAN NOT be Sailor Earth. I can't be a princess, I just can't, I CAN'T! I mean, you said Harry was in love with her, Harry is not in love with me, he treats me like he always has!"

"Did it ever occur to you that he was in love with you from the beginning?" Minako said. "It's possible; I mean look at me and my boyfriend…and Emma and Shingo. We've been in love almost since we met out boyfriends."

"But-but-but," Hermione stammered. "But-he-he-he…"

"Hermione deep breathe." Hotaru said. Hermione breathed in and out, sitting back on the bed again. "Now Hermione, you are the reincarnation of the younger sister of the heir of the Earth throne. You are sailor earth protector of the planet earth, you're connected to us, you are our sister, and one of our greatest friends. You are part of an unbreakable link." Hotaru finished quickly

"You are one of us." Ami said.

"One of this Universes Senshi," Makoto added.

"A Sailor Scout," offered Chibi-Usa

A one of a kind, that no one can copy, no matter how much they try," Haruka responded.

"You're the key to our success, our future," Michiru commented.

"The key to a life time of peace," Setsuna stated.

"You will be great," Emma nodded, "Like the rest of us"

"You are meant to be with Harry, like you're meant to be one of us," Minako winked.

"So get used to it doll face. Your part of this team," Rei finished.

Hermione just stood there in shock, not believing what she was seeing or hearing, "Nononononononononononononono," she started hyperventilating.

"Okay, no need for you to end up like me." Emma said sitting down. "Two minutes ago, you said, you couldn't stand seeing someone else in Harry's arms. And, you just found out YOU'RE the one MEANT to be in Harry's arms…why aren't you happy about this. If it's because Harry's in danger, you have nothing to worry about because, according to Chibi-Usa, you both live VERY long, happy lives with the rest of us," Emma said. "And apparently, helping me get ready for a THIRD child. Yeah. Still getting used to that thought." Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little at the last part.

"I guess, you're right, I'm still in shock if you haven't realized, considering the fact that I know nothing of my past before this. Is that normal?" Hermione asked looking around for the answer.

"Yes. Usagi blocked our memories of you guys since before we were senshi. We're just now getting this part back," Makoto said.

"Don't worry when I found out who I was gonna marry when I was 13, after I'd been dating the guy for less than three months. Imagine how he reacted when he found that one out. My reaction was miniscule compared to his." Emma stated.

"Really, that makes me feel oh so better," Hermione sighed, "So umm, how do you suppose Harry's going to react when he finds this out" Hermione asked.

"Isn't he getting his memories back soon Usa?" Emma asked

"Well, if what I know is correct," Usagi started, "he's been having dreams of his past life since the beginning of the summer, so that means he already knows a bit of his past life, but not all of it, he hasn't approached us yet, he would have already if he did."

"So…yeah, along with what she said, knowing most guys, he'll probably keep it to himself for awhile, and I would expect some embarrassed looks from him, considering that one time we caught you two. In his room…" Rei started, but an extremely embarrassed look from Hermione and a glare from Minako pushed her back on subject. "Continuing on, followed by him avoiding you slightly. Then slowly, but surely getting closer again. He'll probably be more confused than anything. Then that's when he'll freak out," Rei finished bluntly.

"Oh great," Hermione sweat dropped and bowed her head, "So how long until he explodes?"

"Umm…" Emma stood there. "Each guy is different. With Shingo…right away…Harry may be different because he's used to bottling up feelings from living with those Dursley people all his life."

"Anything else, Haruka," Minako asked.

"What!?"

"You're more guyish than any of us. If it weren't for you being a senshi, we'd think you're a guy too," Rei added.

"HEY!! I resent that, I have my feminine moments too you know, and I do rather enjoy them sometimes. Umm Hermione just be careful, if what I hear about wizards is true then, like us their emotions affect their magic, so if he is bottling up his emotions things are going to get explosive."

"The only feminine moments that I've seen you have, is in that time of the month, and NO ONE, enjoys those." Chibi-Usa said flopping back on the bed.

"Yeah, with the last part, Explosive is the right way to put it." Usagi said.

"He has had emotions meddle with magic before…" Hermione started.

"Really and…well…what happened," asked Ami.

"Well, he sorta blew his Aunt up, she flew away, not to mention she practically broke every piece of glass, mirror and most of the windows in the kitchen."

"Oooo," everyone cringed.

"Yeah, so how do your emotions affect your magic" asked a curious Hermione.

"Hm, what's a good example you guys," asked Chibi-Usa.

" Rei's lack of self control when she's playing with fire." Emma laughed.

Rei sweat dropped, "How about Emma's lack of stability with her let me just kill everyone around me attack, with a side of, why don't I just fall off a building."

" THAT HAPPENED ONCE!" Emma said.

" And you crushed your brother, my boyfriend, in the process." Minako said.

"Its his fault that he just had to catch me, plus what about the time you got all cocky and ended up tying everyone up with your Venus Heart Chain Encircle attack then us being laughed at and to top that off, letting the youma get away." Emma retorted.

" Hey brat. I can do that to you right now if you keep going." Minako glared.

"Sure you can, let's see you try it then, you'll probably miss and hit Hermione instead." Emma said.

" Don't bring me into this." Hermione begged.

" You're already brought in. You're doomed now." Ami sympathized.

" Well, I'd probably hit your Big hair on the way!"

"OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Emma lunged for Minako and they cat fought for a few minutes before Haruka and Makoto broke them apart.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT, OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT NEITHER OF YOU KISS YOUR BOYFRIENDS FOR A MONTH OR MORE!!!" yelled Usagi then, she burst out laughing.

Emma and Minako both brought out the puppy-dog eyes. "Nooooo," they whined.

Usagi stopped laughing and sighed, "Fine just stop fighting, oh Hermione, I almost forgot, you need your transformation broach back." Usagi closed her eyes and her insignia started burning brightly, a ball of light came in from the window and landed on Hermione's lap.

Hermione looked in awe at the broach. It was a gold circle with an opal in the center. On each side of the jewel was a tiny angle wing carved into the gold.

"Wow." She said. Usagi sat down beside her.

"Ask yourself the spell. Just think, and concentrate on nothing else, and it will come to you."

Hermione closed her eyes. She let everything around her just melt away.

'Earth Mystic Power Make-Up' a soft voice said in her head.

"Earth Mystic Power Make-Up…" Hermione said out loud quietly. A light erupted from the broach sending Hermione into a dark void, the broach is glowing on her chest, her right hand extends to the left as she snatches something out of thin air, bringing it in front of her face, causing her eyes to snap open. Looking at it she sees a special blue wand with the earth insignia on the handle. She snaps her arm back to her side and creates a full circle around her until she reaches the top of her head, she starts spinning it above her head, a multicolored ribbon comes from the tip Ribbons of white blue and green spins and encircles her body, then with a flash of light it disappears and in its place is the main body of the fuku, then she spins around causing her skirt to form another multicolored ribbon from her wand, she does a grand leap to the left causing her back bow to form, Finally she crosses her hands in front of her in an X, Her tiara forms, the beaded tiara covers her insignia, she uncrosses her hands swiftly holding them in front of her, at this point her wand has disappeared, by doing this she formed her front bow and now her hands are gloved and the rest of the glove going up are multicolored ribbons, she finishes by posing, one hand on her hip, another on her turned away head.

The light diminished and Hermione opened her eyes to find everyone shielding their own. Emma was the first to recover "OMG!" Emma yelled using net speak. "NO FREAKING WAY!" She squealed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone I hope you like the chapter now for your surprise: 

I've decided I'm gonna hold a contest to let 1 (one) person (That does not include you Emms) to read one of the up coming chapters before it comes out, but you have to design a character that is not a Sailor Scout, he/she cannot be a witch/wizard and that is not friends with any of the girls, maybe only Hermione is an exception.I will use this character in the chapter that you read. Now you can do that or if you want you can design something else for this, but you must talk to me first. This contest will end when I post the 11th chapter so be on the look out and I do hope someone takes up this offer. PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS AS WELL! I'm doing this to up the popularity of the story hopefully it'll work now, another reason is because I know the people who will actually do this really do like the story so, Until next time.

GALALECTRA

P.S: Please send your charater via email/private message.

P.S.S: REVIEW AND I MIGHT ADD A NEW CHAPPIE BEFORE THE WEEK IS OVER!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Prepare for Hell

Hey everyone, Im back yes I know its been a month since I've update but I had finals and then I got sick but guess what IM FREE IM OUT IM NOW IN SUMMER VACATION…meaning that I will get to update more often. Now on to Chapter 9, btw Thank You to my co-writer, Emma, for helping me finish editing this chapter. **PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END PLEASE CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFO!!!**

By the way Emma also named the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, he and all the characters in the amazing book belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I bribe Takeuchi Naoko he won't give in) oh and Emma belongs to my co-writer and all so yeah on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Prepare for Hell

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OMG!" Emma yelled using net speak. "NO FREAKING WAY!" She squealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I swear the lights get brighter with each new senshi..." Rei complained

"Holy Mother of Selene, Aunty Dynasty, you look amazing, I mean wow..." Chibi-Usa just sat there after she said that her mouth open in shock.

" Hey, I'm getting used to the, "Welcome Sailor Earth, and the 'You're meant to be with the guy you've been dreaming about since you were a 11' thing still." Hermione said counting on her fingers. "Wait until that all blows over before you go all aunty on me."

"Why haven't you gone all aunty on me, Chibi-Usa?" Emma asked looking a little hurt.

"AUNTY EMS" Chibi-Usa screeched and ran up to hug Emma, who just accepted it.

"Okay, I'm over it now, but why didn't you call me that before" Emma asked

"Mainly because your like my bestest friend," Chibi said in a matter of fact way.

"Okay then." Emma laughed. "Just making sure."

"Soooooo...what happens after this?" Hermione asked. Everyone got an evil look on their faces.

"Finally...I get to give out the completely over whelming, self-arse kicking training! THERE IS A GOD!" Emma punched the air.

"...uh..." Hermione's eye twitched. "I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"Not one bit." Ami sighed.

Hermione looked at the girls as they looked at one another and nodded, they started walking oh so very slowly toward her. Hermione started backing away putting her hand on her head, "Oh look at the time, classes tomorrow, I think I'd be..." "NOW" Yelled Emma, Everyone lunged at her...

"Put her in that chair!" Emma yelled.

"What chair!?" Hermione cried.

"Michi?" Michiru snapped her fingers and conjured up a chair.

Everyone put Hermione in the chair. "Minako."

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!" Minako called and Hermione was tied down. Emma smiled evilly and sat on the bed.

"You are lucky enough not to be trained by your future daughter." Emma said. "I swear. That girl was unmerciful. Even after we figured out I wasn't her reincarnation but her future mother. "

"Uh..." Hermione squeaked.

"It's Friday tomorrow Hermione...no classes, at least for us, Usa talk to Dumbledore tell him that we need Herms here... Oh and that means, you'll be all mine..." Emma snickered. "I swear, I'll be nicer than Hoshiko and Haruka were...but not by much."

"Uh..." She squeaked again.

"Get some rest doll face. You'll need it." Emma patted her cheek. Minako took off the chain and Hermione just sat there scared out of her wits. "NOW!" Emma yelled. Hermione squeaked and ran out of the room.

"She's a year almost two years older than you, and she is afraid of you..." Haruka said. "I have taught you well..."

"Yep." Emma said. Then her face went white.

"What?" Ami asked.

"We didn't tell her how to deactivate the transformation!" Emma smacked her head. Usagi sighed. "I'll be right back." Luckily everyone was in their dorm rooms and didn't see a thing.

The next morning, Emma woke up bright and early. She didn't want to wake up anyone else so she quietly got changed into her sweats and got Haruka's whistle which the woman so kindly let her borrow for the day.

She crept over to the girls dormitory. She found Hermione and smiled a smile that only someone with a positively wicked thought could smile. She put the whistle and blew hard. Hermione jumped and screamed quietly ( if possible. No one else woke up so...it was possible apparently.) Emma smirked. Michiru put a spell on the whistle so only Hermione would hear it.

It was going to be a fun day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sniffed the drink and made a horrible face that can't possibly be accurately described.

"I know. Setsuna found it when she was researching my character for the Sailor Moon TV show and passed it onto Haruka. Boy, was I sick those three weeks." Emma smiled.

Hermione groaned. It was going to be a looooooooooooooooooooong day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ugly breakfast Emma dragged Hermione down the halls. They were both in wife beaters and sweats. Hermione couldn't help but notice the muscles on Emma's arms. They weren't Huge, but they were a nice size for a young girl. "Wow..." Hermione said.

"What?" Emma turned and notice Hermione's gaze on her arms. " Oh that. Yeah. It comes with the job. Not too attractive I think, but Shingo likes it...for reasons I don't know, but don't want to know either." Emma laughed. " Guys just seem to like girls with a little muscle..." Emma shrugged and continued dragging. " You look like you've been working out a bit yourself. So you're at a nice start." Emma said as she came to her destination. Hermione looked at the door.

"Oh no...why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because...you're dealing with me here," Emma laughed and opened the door. Emma opened the door to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione hesitantly looked inside, but gasped. Inside was a...high class gym. "This is an exact replica of the gym I go to in Japan with Haruka. It's got everything except the hot personal trainers...so you're stuck with me."

Emma smirked Hermione walked in.

Emma closed the door and walked in. "We're going to start off with warming up in the cardio room, then we'll move onto the weight room. After that I'm starting on your combat training. You'll need it.

"Joy...so how hard was Haruka on you?" Hermione asked. Emma sighed.

"She tied my inhaler to a string on a stick and stuck it on the back of her motorcycle and made me run for it." Emma said sadly. "Luckily she stayed at 4 kilometers an hour."

"Oh my god..." Hermione said. "And you aren't dead?"

"Nope," Emma said. "The thing with our broaches is it links to our DNA causing us to heal much quicker than a normal person. So with my asthma, yeah I had problems, but my necklace, which was my transformation item then, kept it under control enough that I wouldn't die. Though, our broaches can help heal us quickly, when we get hurt, and it's serious, we're in trouble, cause the broaches can only do so much."

"Am I guessing that is what Rei was talking about, you falling off a building and getting stabbed in the stomach?" Hermione said.

" Yeah." Emma said lifting her shirt up a bit revealing a pale scar. "Chibi-Usa got brainwashed into thinking I was ignoring her, went all dark moon princess for the second time in her life, and stabbed me. Miraculously, the knife just missed my major organs, so my necklace was able to keep me going. I did lose a lot of blood though."

Emma directed Hermione into a room filled with tread mills and bikes and such. Emma walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out a few mineral waters and handed one to Hermione. "Prepare for hell."

" Why?" She whined.

" Because, what we do, we expect the unexpected. You need to be able to handle anything anyone throws at you. That's how I survived Monoka. If I hadn't taken all of that training, as hard as it was, I wouldn't be here today, and I wouldn't grow up, marry Shingo, and have my...three...future kids." Emma cringed. " Three...Sorry. getting used to that."

Hermione smiled, "Blame Chibi-Usa. She wouldn't let you be surprised with that."

"Yeah, that's her bad habit. She lets all these things about our future slip, and our surprises are gone." Emma replied as she booted up the recumbent bike. " Sit." Emma punched in some numbers as Hermione sat. Hermione looked at the screen " 1 hour of mountain climb simulation biking!"

"I had 2 hours. I'm starting you off easy." Emma said starting her own bike.

"But you said warm up...that's like five minutes." Hermione complained. Emma shrugged.

"There are no warm ups in battles. You start big. Because battles are big" Emma said as she sat down.

The two started their work outs. Emma was fine the whole hour, but with all the simulated hills and such, Hermione wore out fast. She struggled to get up yet another one of the hills as the timer went off.

Emma jumped off her bike and stretched. Hermione hunched over the bike in exhaustion. " Oh it wasn't that bad." Emma said.

" Are kidding me!?" Hermione said. " I think I'm going to die."

" You aren't going to die. Your body will get used to it." Emma said. " I felt the same way. Remember, I've been through this before. It gets better. Soon you'll be to the point where the work out feels like the best thing in the world.

Hermione stayed hunched over the bike trying to catch her breath, "Hey Emma?" she called out suddenly causing Emma's head to snap in her direction.

" Yesh?"

"Do...do you think...it's possible for my new powers to be kept secret? I don't want to be known for who I am till I'm ready or until it's an absolute emergency. To tell you the truth Emma, I'm scared...I'm scared that if I show who/what I am, I'll be looked upon with disgust, I am not Senshi material, at least not yet...and I want to be at my best to help Harry or I'm afraid I'll lose him." Hermione said speaking more to herself than to Emma.

"Of course." Emma said sitting back down. "It's absolutely fine if you don't want anyone to know yet. And to tell you the truth, I've been scared since the moment I put on that necklace for the first time. I was scared when I got the new broach; I've been scared for the past 2 years. And I'll be scared the rest of my life. I've always had this problem with rejection. For the past week I've been here, I've woken up crying numerous times, wanting to be home just because people understand me there. I have the love of my life, in a different dimension, as well as my family and friends. It's scary. I've almost lost Shingo once too. He was targeted cause of the whole 'It takes two to make a baby' thing. Cause, until about two years ago, the only person who would be capable to kill Monoka, was Hoshiko. But, that time, both of us killed her. My star staff contains Hoshiko's power. She saved me, Shingo, and herself. Because of her, Shingo won't die, I won't die, and neither will she. She can be a normal kid in the future."

Emma sighed. " Everything we do, changes the future in some way. Like this, this is drastically changing our future. If we don't protect Harry, Crystal Tokyo will never exist. And, maybe...not even our kids in the future. There have been times before this where Chibi-Usa was so close to disappearing forever because the future got changed. So, yeah it is scary. And you don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

Hermione smiled and finally got up from the bike, so did you say were moving onto the weight room now or is it the combat training?" Hermione's energy seemed to be restored.

"Weight room." Emma said. "If things go well, we'll stop at the spa before lunch, how does that sound?"

"Spa?" Hermione looked at her curiously, "There's a spa in here?"

"I said exact replica. And the original has a spa." Emma smirked. Hermione's eyes gleamed. "It's a nice way to relax your muscles after some heavy duty training."

"That would be amazing, plus, I need to be pampered a bit I mean, when am I going to get a chance after this?" Hermione smiled in relief.

"We usually do spas on weekends after training sessions. But we obviously didn't get the chance yesterday." Emma said. "Considering our Missing senshi had reappeared."

"Sorry, come on, I didn't know that was gonna happen," Hermione suddenly groaned and held her head.

"It's okay. We're glad. We've told you, you're the key to keeping Harry absolutely safe." Emma reassured her. " Plus, Chibi-Usa came back, and we had that to take care of too."

Hermione didn't answer she just held her head and collapsed to her knees as she hissed in pain.

"What happened?" Emma rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Hermione was breathing heavily and her eyes were hazed over. Her body temperature was rising. Hermione fainted quickly afterwards.

"SHIT!" Emma screamed. She grabbed the water bottle and splashed Hermione's face.

Hermione opened her eyes briefly and groaned, "My head really hurts Emma, what's going on?" she said before she nodded back into darkness.

"Oh man." Emma sighed. She took Hermione in her arms and concentrated. There was a bright yellow light as they transported to the dormitory where everyone was just starting to wake up. "Usa!" Emma yelled. Usagi jumped and looked over. Usagi's sleeping habits still hadn't gone back to normal again, but at least she did sleep. "Usa, I think Hermione's getting her memories back. She's fainted twice."

"Shit, they were supposed to come back in small segments, not all at once, it's too much for her body to handle, she might transform into Dynasty soon if it's all her memories. Emma go get Setsuna and Michiru, be careful when you walk into their room Emma it is a Free day Friday."

Emma nodded and ran out of the dormitory. She ran to the teachers dwellings and found the two rooms immediately. She started with Setsuna's. She basically barged in, Setsuna was at her desk, making up a few lesson plans. "Sets, Hermione's getting her memories. Only instead of small portions. All. At. Once." Emma said. Setsuna stood up. "I have to get Haruka and Michiru."

Setsuna nodded. "Be careful." She said and ran off to the dormitory. Emma then ran next door and covered her eyes and barged in. "I HOPE YOU'RE DECENT!" She yelled.

"Emma...This is extremely early for you." Michiru's voice said. "And you can uncover your eyes." Emma took her hand down. "Hermione is getting her memories back. All of them all at once, fainting, and yeah...major super emergency senshi meeting...NOW!" Emma panted.

"Ruka, get dressed. We have to go to the common room." Michiru yelled.

"But why?!" Haruka came out whining, her hair was wet and she was wearing a bathrobe and had a toothbrush in her mouth. "Oh…allo Emma," Haruka said pulling out the tooth brush. "What's up?"

"Emergency meeting, now. Hermione…I'm not going to explain this again." Emma said. "Get dressed, and get to the dormitories, now!" Emma said and then ran off again.

Hermione was still out and had yet to turn into Dynasty, but her insignia was glowing very brightly, it was a frightful sight if you weren't used to it, and thank god that most of the common room was still asleep. "Hey, Usa, since Hermione and Harry both are connected does this mean he's also is getting his memories back too?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Possibly...If he does, we need to get him in here now…" Usagi said. "But he's in the boys dormitory...Someone would have to get him..." Just then, Haruka and Michelle came in. They all looked at Haruka.

"What?"

"We need you to get Harry." Rei said.

"WHAT!?" Haruka yelled. "NO!"

"You have to!" Minako said.

"But...it's a guys dorm...They could be unclothed…" Haruka yelled. Emma threw a pillow at her.

"The worst it could be is topless. And it would seem a little weird if a bunch of teenage girls were coming to get THE Harry Potter, heart throb of the entire Gryffindor house. It would seem less suspicious if their female, but gay, teacher came for him."

"Ergggg..." Haruka whined. Michiru smacked her across the back of the head. "Why do you keep doing that all of a sudden!?"

"Because it gets me what I want. And I want you to get Harry. NOW!" Michiru yelled. Haruka was gone in a flash, not wanting to anger her wife.

"Nice. I can't wait to be able to strike fear into my spouse with one look when I get married." Emma laughed.

"It's fun." Michiru smiled. "Now how is our little Dynasty?" Michiru knelt down.

"She's doing okay for the most part other than her body temperature has risen quite a bit and that she's been unconscious for 30 minutes." replied Usagi

"She will wake up soon right Ami?" asked Michiru

"It's hard to say...but if Haruka would get here sooner, we could make sure Harry isn't going through the same thing." Ami said

On the topic of Haruka, we go to the procrastinator herself taking two minutes on each stair to the boys dormitory. When she finally reached the top she looked around. All of the canopies were closed, so Haruka was going to have to play hide and seek. What a joy.

Haruka looked around for clues, She looked until she found a snowy white owl. " A white owl...Harry said something about an owl in my class the other day..." Haruka said to herself. The Owl was between two beds...so...50/50 chance of getting the right bed on the first try. She did eeny-meeny-miney-moe to choose a bed. The bed on the right won, Haruka closed her eyes and slowly opened the curtain.

"BLOODY HELL!" someone screamed. Haruka's eyes snapped open to find a shirtless Ron. "I-I-I thought you only liked girls!"

"Oh…my…god," Haruka screeched in a way she had never done before. Why...Why did Emma have to be right about the shirtless thing!? "Ron...I'm very, very sorry about this, but...I was looking for Harry..." Haruka said blushing.

"...next bed over…"Ron's shaky voice came over. Before Haruka could turn around a blinding blue light filled the area.

"Shit.." Haruka swore expecting the worst. Haruka tore open the curtain and low and behold, a levitated Harry who had just turned into Tranquility. " Shit, Shit, Shit! This must mean Hermione's transformed too! SHIT!"

Because of the blinding light, a few people had woken up...those few people were Seamus and Neville, who along with Ron ran over to see the commotion.

"DAMMIT!" Haruka yelled when she saw everyone running over.

"What in BLOODY HELL…is going on?! " Ron yelled. Seamus and Neville nodded, with complete flabbergasting looks on their faces, completely speechless.

"Bloody Hell is your favorite phrase isn't it?" Haruka yelled. "I can't tell you what's going on! All I can tell you, is that I need Harry in the Senshi dorm. RIGHT NOW! Who's going to help me?! "

The boys, anxious to finally have permission to go into the girls dormitory without being pummeled immediately raised their hands. "You disgust me..."

"We're teenage guys. What do you expect?" Ron said.

"Excuse me professor, why can't you carry him yourself?" Neville asked. "You carry people all the time."

"Because, I'm slightly man-a-phobic...The whole lesbian thing, does not make me comfortable around the opposite sex too often. Unless in the course of racing or fighting or any type of competing"

"OH..." The boys nodded. "Makes sense."

"NOW GO!" Haruka yelled. It was a miracle no one else had awoken

The three boys grabbed Harry/Tranquility and carried him. "Why the bloody hell is he glowing, and what is with the swanky outfit?! " Yes. Tranquility was wearing a suit very similar to Prince Endymion's.

"If you say Bloody Hell again, I will fail you." Haruka said, extremely annoyed.

"Listen to her, Ron. You don't want to get another howler." Seamus laughed.

"How about I burn your eyebrows off," Ron sneered.

Haruka and the boy's arrived at the dormitory, they looked around ogling at the half naked girls in front of him Emma looked up to see them staring at her boobs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Emma screamed.

She had her star staff out in a flash. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" they didn't listen. ZOOM. CRASH. "NOW!" they finally did as they were told as other members of the senshi grabbed Tranquility and haled him over to newly transformed Dynasty.

Chibi-Usa walked up to them and smiled that smile, you know the crazy one. "LOOK AT ME!!" she yelled, immediately making them opened their eyes. "If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE what you saw today, you will never ever have any children; because I'll rip that little tool down there off with my powers and teleport them to Saturn. NOW GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!!" They ran for their life fearing her every word.

"Emma get dressed before someone else barges in." Usagi said.

"Right." Emma said before running to her bureau

She pulled out some of her jeans and a t-shirt that said "Free Hugs". She put them on and then gathered with her friends

"Okay...so...they've both transformed...and when they wake up. Quill will want some explanations." Chibi-Usa said rubbing her head.

"Basically. And because of his previous ' I'm freaked out so my magic is too' like with his Aunt Marge...we may need to restrain him"

"Oh boy. it will be interesting." Hotaru said leaning back. "All we have to do is wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it Chapter 9 is done with, about the contest I'm gonna change it up a bit I know I said that I would put it would be one here but I decided something else would be better. We are most likely unless something very drastically changes that we are going to write a sequel to this, I know it's early in your standards but still. Now WE have decided that were going to use your character in the sequel, in order to win the contest you must write a chapter introducing your character to the scouts and the Golden Trio along with a profile of your character. Again here are the other requirements you have to design a character that is not a Sailor Scout, he/she can (I changed this after some thought) be a witch/wizard and that is not friends with any of the girls, maybe only Hermione is an exception and it can be any sort of magical thing you can think of, even a villain if you want. If you win, your character will be used in the sequel and you will be allowed to read it before we post it. This contest will end 10 days after the last chapter is posted so be on the look out and I do hope someone takes up this offer. Oh and go ahead and send in your chapter and a profile of your character to me via email, my email address can be found on my profile.

THANKS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW

GALALECTRA AND EMMA


	11. Chapter 10:DynastyTranquillity Reunited

A/N: SURPRISE!!!! I felt so bad that I hadn't updated in a month that I decided to update ASAP I was hoping to put this up yesterday but some things happened. (BLAME MY MOTHER) Now on with the chapter…Ohh yes MWHAHAHA I hope you enjoy. Again Emma helped edit this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, he and all the characters in the amazing book belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I bribe Takeuchi Naoko he won't give in) oh and Emma belongs to my co-writer and all so yeah on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Dynasty and Tranquillity Reunited

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh boy. it will be interesting." Hotaru said leaning back. "All we have to do is wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you wanna do while we wait, because I don't know about you but I just don't want to sit here and wait for these two to wake up." Chibi-Usa stated

"Well, most of us do have homework to do, and I know for a fact we have to plan our training schedule" Ami tried.

"Oh come on Ami its a free day, we can do our homework tomorrow and Sunday."

"I want to sleep!" Emma said. "Do you realize how much energy it takes to wake up at 5 in the morning?"

"Well then sleep Emma, if you can, but know one thing's for sure no Mountain Dew for the next few days, No I didn't forget." Said Usagi

"Heh, heh." Emma giggled. " Fine." Emma then walked right into her bed and toppled over. Asleep instantly.

Everyone started laughing at this point. "We just have to be sure to wake her up before they wake up." Makoto said.

"Yeeeeaaah." Everyone said.

For the next hour, while Emma slept soundly, Hotaru, Minako, Makoto and Chibi-Usa resorted to Go-Fish. Ami and Setsuna went over some charts on the different dimensions they went through. Haruka and Michiru disappeared. It was a 'free day' after all. and Usagi watched over Harry/Quill and Hermione/Dynasty.

Usagi looked over the two people. She could finally look at her brother the way he looked the last time she saw him in her past life. His death had hurt her so much then.

She couldn't even tell the scout how he really died. It would have been too hard for them. The brutal murder he had gone through. It was so awful, her mother was in a wreck of sorrow and grief. And Dynasty. Poor, poor Dynasty.

Dynasty had loved Tranquility so much. So, So much. When he was killed, she only lasted a little over a month herself. She had gone to their special garden, that they had gone to everyday together, where Tranquility had been buried, and she drank her Eternal Sleep potion. Painless, and peaceful.

Now she had to prevent that from happening once again. Tranquility and Dynasty must go on together, forever.

Endymion needed her to help him through his sister's suicide, her mother needed her to get through her only son's murder. She was happy when they were happy, cried when they cried, she stayed with them for a whole year, only truly happy again when she was to annouce her engagement to Endymion on her 16th birthday. But that joyful night was ruined, because then, they had all been killed.

First her friends, then her love. Then she herself took her loves sword driving it through her chest, ending their fate together. Her mother had saved them all. Her mother made her Usagi Tsukino and she turned Endymion into...Mamoru Chiba.

Mamo-chan. Her love was gone again. But she couldn't sacrifice herself for him again, because of Harry and Hermione. They had to live. That was her first and only priority.

Just then Emma had jolted awake. Looking as if she was holding in a scream. Usagi cursed to herself. Emma saw her memories in her dreams. She was so damn perceptive when she was reviewing her own memories. She forgot to block her mind so this wouldn't happen. She was so perceptive when the scouts would accidentally let some of their power leak. Usagi hadn't paid attention and Emma unconsciously honed into her emotions as she went through the flash backs. She saw everything she tried to hide. Tranquility's death and Dynasty's.

Usagi got up and wrapped her arms around Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry." Usagi whispered.

"You said no more secrets." Emma sobbed. Everyone watched as Emma cried again. "You said no more secrets!" Emma almost screamed that time.

"I'm sorry. But, you weren't there the first time. You were the only one other than Chibi-Usa who wasn't there the first time. I was trying to protect you." Usagi said.

"Protect me by telling me the truth!" Emma pulled away.

"Emma where are you going?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"For a walk. I need to think." Emma rubbed her eyes and then left.

Emma walked in briefly again. "Don't you dare go kill yourself again Usagi! Don't! Or I will fuckin follow you!" Emma said and left again.

Emma ran out leaving everyone staring at Usagi who stared at the door where Emma had just been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma started walking which soon turned into a sprint down the halls. She just wandered through the halls until she found the courtyard.

She picked a bench and sat down. She put her head in her hands and wept. What she had saw mostly sickened her. Dynasty killed herself, Serenity sacrificed herself and Tranquility...Emma felt nauseas just thinking about it. Voldemort was reincarnated too. Voldemort was reincarnated. He killed Tranquility, and soon Harry if everything goes wrong. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head as they kept prying to get in.

She hated it sometimes. Being the senshi that could tap into everyone's powers without any extra thought. One time, she saw what happened to Hoshiko when she had spent the night at the Tsukino's. Chibi-Usa had been thinking about Hoshiko, and she had been sleeping and saw all of it. She was in heartache for weeks before she finally got it together. But this was even worse than what happened to Hoshiko.

There was almost nothing left of Tranquillity when he had died. The only way they knew it was him was the upturned golden crescent on his forehead. The rest of his body was just...indescribable.

Everything was getting too much for her. This power. She's not supposed to be the one who sees things. Rei is the psychic. She gets the visions. Not Emma. She just supposed to make everyone stronger. That's it! She was the Mistress of Light! She was the one who was weak, and only threw out some star spheres while everyone else took care of the rest.

She watched her future daughter die! That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to see Tranquility die, or Dynasty, or Serenity! NO!

She felt a few raindrops hit her arm. She looked up just as it hit hard, it soaked her hair and her clothes, but Emma didn't really care. She just wanted the rain to wash away all of her problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi she turned away from the scouts back to where Quill and Dynasty lay. There hands had somehow become entwined, she smiled. She sat down and put Quills head on her knees, she slowly started stroking his hair. She traced the outline of his face and the upturned crescent moon on his forehead. She leaned down and kissed it. The scouts didn't stop staring at her, just when Emma had left Michiru and Haruka came back they heard everything. Usagi's eye's grew empty and lifeless as tears started seeping from her eyes. She turned her head towards the girls and with a motion form her hand she showed them the memory of how Tranquillity was killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serenity was on her balcony with Dynasty, the two were practically sisters. Suddenly she and Dynasty felt a twinge in their heart. Something was wrong. Both of them jumped from the balcony slowing their descent to the ground with there powers. Usagi immediately called the scouts through out the palace informing them that something was wrong. Dynasty was still by her side, both of them running to the palaces gardens. They weren't going to make it at this rate. Serenity grabbed Dynasty's hand and they were lifted off their feet. They were flying at an amazing speed through the gardens, searching everywhere until they came to a halting stop outside the outskirts of the garden. One that was over grown with life. One to far from the palace to tend to.

Both could feel that there was a battle taking place, one where the immense feeling of power filled all around. Serenity and Dynasty combined their powers into an energy blast to rip through what felt like a shield, but it was to late Dynasty had dropped to her knees and was crying, Serenity did the same but was in shock. That's how the rest of the scouts found them, they were holding each other. They went in to look at had happened.

A man suddenly appeared, if you could call him a man, he stood infront of the weeping women, thinking that they did not know what was to befall them. He was surprised when they jumped up and attacked him. Over whelmed with grief, both sensed that he was the killer, a murder.

"Kill me if you wish, but my main duty is done, my queen is pleased I can die knowing that he is dead." Dynasty sent a small energy blast as did Serenity, they knew this wouldn't kill him but it would immobilize him for quite sometime, he would be killed by the royal family. Leaving the immobilized man there they went into the garden, finally having the courage to see what had been left.

There, a body lay, mangled and distorted in a way where the person could not be identified. The only clue left of who the person had been was an upturn golden crescent moon. The birthmark of the royal family. They had feared and known the worse but still it was to much to see it. The memory faded as Usagi turned back to Tranquillity, stroking his hair the way she used to when he was young.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma still sat in the rain, just facing the sky with her eyes closed. She became numb from the emotion. She didn't want to feel anymore. She just wanted to wake up in her bed, at home, and see her boyfriend, and everything would be fine. Suddenly Emma felt all of the emotion from the past week just flood right back. She couldn't control it anymore. Her eyes snapped open, no longer blue, but a bright yellow. Her eyes glowed as well as the rest of her body. The biggest light ever seen flew everywhere. The light shone into the classrooms. Students ran to the windows as Emma floated to the air. The light shone to the dorms rooms, and the senshi all recognized that light. They ran to the window and watched as well. Emma turned into her princess form and fell to the ground.

Her eyes still glowing. Unlike the other times she transformed, she was definitely unconscious this time. She wasn't doing anything yet, just standing there, Students rushed out to the courtyard. Usagi threw open the window. " DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" Usagi screamed. " DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!!!!" No one could hear, they were too far away. " NOOOOOOOOO!" It could be disastrous if someone touched her in this state.

"She's never been unconscious during these transformations before, she may not have any control."

Suddenly Usagi was pushed out of the way of the window. She looked and saw Tranquility and Dynasty standing there. "Move Serenity." Tranquility said. Usagi couldn't help but nod dumbly and move.

"Wait!" Chibi-Usa ran over. "Wear this, we don't want you to be out in the open yet." she said handing Tranquility a white mask. "I got it from Dad in the future. I needed it as I moved from different dimensions in case i ran into trouble."

"Thanks." Tranquility took the mask and put it on. He grabbed Dynasty's hand and they both jumped out the window. Usagi looked over the ledge. "Oh hell." She took a few steps back and jumped out the window as well.

"Grab her and take her to the nearest empty class room." Dynasty told Tranquility when they landed safely in the courtyard. "I'll meet you there."

Usagi caught up. "I'll put a barrier around the perimeter so students won't get out."

"I'll help you build it up, and then I'll go help Tranquility." Dynasty replied. "Turn into Princess Serenity. You'll have more power." Usagi nodded and closed her eyes. A white light came and went quickly. Princess Serenity and Dynasty closed their eyes and a barrier went up quickly. Tranquility ran over to Emma. She was in a long silk dress with short sleeves that were cuffed. He grabbed her, but Emma wriggled out of his grasp. She screamed and there was a small earth quake. Students screamed in confusion. Tranquility did the one thing he could think of to get her calm. He wrapped an arm around her waist and put a swift blow to her stomach. Emma's eyes turned blue again and she passed out into his arms. Tranquility caught her and ran into the nearest classroom.

The students that had gathered outside where barely being held by the barrier. "Damn castle, its taking our energy. Serenity how in the world do you stand to be in this castle as it slowly drains your power." Asked Dynasty. "I don't know just knowing I have to save Quill from the same fate maybe, do you think we can let the shield down now." Answered Serenity. "Yes I believe we can, are you ready to get bombarded with questions Serenity."

"I am you know they recognize you don't you, their probably going to be mad at you for a while."

"As long as you help me through it Sere, I know I can, you are practically my sister you know."

"I say on the count of three we let the barrier down and try to get out of here as fast as possible." Dynasty nodded. "One, Two..." "THREE" They yelled and let the barrier down and immediately were surrounded by many students, asking them questions, most directed at Dynasty one voice stood out. "HERMIONE, THAT CANT BE YOU!" the crowd was practically mangling Dynasty. "SERENITY I could use some help!"

The teachers were trying to see what the ruckus was. When they saw Dynasty and Serenity surrounded by students they took action. They shoot sparks up in the air as a warning, still it did not seem to work. Serenity managed to make her way close to Dynasty. "Dynasty grab my hand lets see if our old trick of ours still works." Dynasty nodded as Serenity stuck out her hand. Quickly grabbing it she focused her powers both of them felt themselves being lifted. They flew straight through the students their speed compared to even the Firebolt was amazing. The door to the classroom that Tranquillity and Emma disappeared into opened and quickly shut close behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn. That was too close for comfort." Serenity panted.

"Yeah." Dynasty said. "Okay, back to Emma." Tranquility had her laying on a table . Dynasty walked over. "I'm taking it that her transformation hasn't ever been this extreme before."

"Right." Serenity walked over and looked at Emma.

"Okay. Basically...she just needs to be in a solitary room until she wakes up on her own. No one can go in until we're positive she won't kill anyone." Dynasty said.

"What happened for her to get this way, Sere?" Tranquility asked.

"She kind of tapped into my memories in her sleep, and she saw how you guys died in your past lives. What mostly affected her was yours Quill. Since your's was the most..." Serenity chose her words carefully. "Disturbing."

"Ah..." Tranquility said, slightly paling.

"Yeah." Serenity said rubbing her head. "I think we should move her now." Serenity said moving a curl from Emma's face.

"Yeah." Dynasty replied.

"Any chance of you guys turning back any time soon?" Serenity asked.

"Well…Harry will want some answers." Dynasty replied.

"And you girls get to have fun with that." Tranquility smiled as he picked up Emma.

Dynasty and Serenity sighed and followed Tranquility up to the dorms. Michiru made a closet a nice bedroom and they put Emma in. The locked it with a spell and let Emma sleep. After that, Serenity hugged her brother.

"I missed you so much Quill." Serenity told him.

"I did too Sere." Tranquility replied. Then Serenity looked at Dynasty.

"Come here Dy." Serenity put her arms around her. "I'll never let you guys die again. Never."

"We know you won't." Dynasty replied. "Everything will be good."

"Yeah."

"And Sere. She's beautiful." Dynasty said looking at Chibi-Usa who smiled and had a face that said. 'Got that right.'

"Thank you." Serenity put an arm around Chibi-Usa. "She is."

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Harry when he finally reawakens, maybe I can find away to suppress Harry's memories and his transformation, that would give me and Herms time to explain." Serenity wondered.

"Nah...I think it's time he knows." Dynasty replied. "The sooner the better. The whole school knows and that will take a bunch of your energy that you just don't have to spare."

"Like Emma said." Chibi-Usa said. "No more secrets."

"But, I'm scared, I need time to come up with a plan, just please, will you let me do it for at least 2 weeks. I'll let him see it slowly, to give him time to adjust. I know he wont take it well if he remembers like this. Please just give me 2 weeks that's I ask. Plus the longer we keep him secret from the school the longer we have to search for the one who's trying to kill him. Please"

"Think about it first, do not rush into anything yet." Dynasty said.

"Do I have a say in this at all?" Tranquility butted in. "I mean, it is MY reincarnation you know."

"Well, what do you say Uncle Quill, would you rather have no friends again for a matter of weeks or slowly let them in, it's you choice." Chibi-Usa stated, taking the side of her mother.

"Ugh" He scratched his head. " Like Dy said. Don't go head first into anything till you are absolutely sure what's ahead."

"I know you'll probably rip my head off after but what should i really do. Urgh, this is going to fast we have barely been here for a week and now all this has happened. What am I to do, I'm not even a queen yet, and I wont be for some time, yet I find myself in situations like this that put all the pressure on me, what have I done to deserve this?"

"Usa. Deep breath. Just take some time to think about it." Ami came up to the group. "Nothing has to be done right now. Most likely, Harry and Hermione will pass out again, and they'll be out of it for a while. It will give you time to figure things out. But until then, we already have three people unconscious on our hands, so take care of them first."

Usagi nodded just turning back to this form seconds earlier. Quill was holding Dy from the waist and nuzzling her cheek. Usagi smiled and decided she would tease them like she did so long ago.

"Hey, hey, hey little brother." Usagi smiled. "Now, we've discussed before no PDA while I am present. I even smack Shingo and Emma when they get into that."

"What!? 1,000 years. We didn't cross in the after life." Tranquility said.

"SERE... I haven't seen her in over a thousand years, I haven't felt her soft beautiful skin against mine"

"Too bad, oh so sad, write me an emo poem." Usagi laughed. "Although...Emma and Shingo will really be at it next time they see each other." Usagi said.

"Umm, Sere, I think its time for me and Dy to go back now, It's up to you to explain things to them okay, I'll see you when he accepts it." Dynasty smiled as they fainted in each others arms falling to the floor and reverting back into their reincarnated forms.

"OOO. we should have put down pillows..." Chibi-Usa cringed.

"That may have been smart." Usagi agreed.

There was a sudden knocking at the closet door and a scream, "LEMME OUT OF HERE PLEASE, WHY WONT THIS DOOR OPEN LEMME OUT!!!!!!"

"And she awakes." Hotaru said.

"LEMME OUT! I'M WET AND I DON'T REMEMBER A THING AND...I'M IN A CLOSET!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." Emma continued as Usagi walked over to the door she opened it. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"Emma. open your eyes and stop screaming."

"EEEEEEEELP...oh...heh, heh."

"Hey, when did they turn back?" motioning to Harry and Hermione. "And why is Hermione resting her head on his chest and why does he have his arms around her. SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHATS GOING ON!!!!"

"They transformed, you transformed. And it got really bad. Hence the memory loss, and the closet. You almost took down the entire student body." Makoto answered her.

"And, well...we're deciding what do about Harry and Hermione."

"Umm, okay" she looked shocked.

"LOOK" she pointed at them, "They seem to be waking up"

"Everyone, prepare for that explosion we talked about earlier." Makoto said.

"Usa, we can tell him, see how he reacts and then decide to erase his memory or not." Minako whispered.

"Good idea, umm while you guys are doing that just, be gentle" she said.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry and Hermione yelled jumping to opposite sides of the room. "What Happened!?- I Don't Know!?- FIND OUT!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That's it for today I think yeah…anyways Please Review and get all your friends to read it please. Well I will Update within a week unless something happens. (prays that nothing will happen) now lets see the contest is still going I have yet to receive anything at all but hey you do have till 10 days after the story finishes so it gives you plenty of time. If you want me to update for sure within the week you better review, or else. Maybe I wont update as quickly

Galalectra


	12. Chapter 11: Truth and Mumbles

A/N: HEY YOU GUYS…I know I said I was gonna update in a week but I was forced to go to Mexico, with nothing but clothes…I MISSED MY COMPUTER AND ALL MY ELECTRONICS!!! Most of all MY MUSIC!! And of course I missed you guys, my faithful reviewers…now On with the story…and random title…AGAIN Emma helped edited this chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, he and all the characters in the amazing book belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I bribe Takeuchi Naoko he won't give in) oh and Emma belongs to my co-writer and all so yeah on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Truth and Mumbles

* * *

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry and Hermione yelled jumping to opposite sides of the room. "What Happened!?- I Don't Know!?- FIND OUT!?"

"Oh boy." Usagi said.

"Let them calm down, and then we'll get to work." Minako said. Both teenagers were extremely red. Harry was still topless, and Hermione was having a hard time looking away.

And Harry on the other hand, was having a hard time looking away from Hermione who was still clad in only tight shorts, sneakers and a sports bra.

"Oh this will be HELLarious." Emma said.

"It sure will." Chibi-Usa smirked.

"Uh...er...uh..." Hermione said looking away briefly. "CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE HELP ME!?" she yelled at the senshi.

"Nope. He's ALL yours." Rei laughed. Hermione looked as if she was going to cry.

"Okay. okay. I'll stop this." Emma said walking over to her dresser and pulling out t-shirts. she handed on to Hermione and handed a large t-shirt to Harry. "It was my older brother's i use it for pajamas sometimes. so don't worry." she said.

Harry took the shirt and put it on. "A...Beer t-shirt."

"Before it was my brother's...it was my dad's frat party t-shirt." Emma replied.

"Ah."

"So anyway, now that you are both, fully clothed. Sit." Emma said. The two did as they were told. "Now, apparently I was unconscious during most of this, so...yeah. I had the talking stick to Usagi."

"Umm, how bout Minako takes this one," Usagi said trying to back out.

"UUUUUGH."

"Hey we've all had our turn." Rei said.

"Not Makoto!" Minako said

"How bout..." started Rei, thinking about who may be more qualified.

"Usagi, you should really do this one...you've got the most info on it." Emma said leaning back on her bed.

"Fine, but you guy's know what to do if well... you know" the others nodded.

"Yep." everyone chimed.

"Where are Haruka and Michelle?" Emma asked.

"DON'T GO OFF TOPIC!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

"Oh...sorry. ADD." Emma said. "Continue."

"Okay your probably wondering why you two woke up in a... lets say compromising position. Well Herms wanna come over here and join us; you know the reason why even though it seemed like a dream." Hermione smiled and walked over to her. "So it wasn't a dream, he was really holding me like that?" Usagi nodded, "And he has most of them back right," Usagi smiled, "He should have all of them back."

"Heh, heh." Hermione giggled nervously. "Oh gods spite me now." She said, complete change of attitude.

"No suicides!" Emma screamed out suddenly. "NO SUICIDES!"

"Emma, it's over now." Usagi remembered.

"I don't care. I'm still angry with you."

"HEY!" Harry stood up. "By memories do you mean me going by Tranquility and having this whole prince hood thing and being killed by a guy who LOOKS like Voldemort and me being in love with Her?" Harry pointed to Hermione. "And she actually being in love with me BACK!?"

"Uh..." Usagi scratched her head. "Yeah. pretty much."

"And you! You were my sister." Harry said. "And all of you were all our friends." Harry looked around the room. "Except you two..." Harry said to Emma and Chibi-Usa. "Not sure about you two."

"Future daughter." Chibi-Usa said.

"Different galaxy." Emma replied. "I...think."

"Well...it looks like he remembers everything just fine and dandy, now I'm going to go and dig myself a hole, and never come out. Nice knowing you all." Hermione said. Before she could go, Harry grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going Hermione, I have to do something that I've waited six years plus another thousand to do." He pulled her back and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body, he placed his forehead against hers, "You know even after all those years we were separated I still love you even more, if that's even possible." His lips came crashing down on hers, Hermione's eyes were wide with shock but soon she closed them, feeling Harry's tongue at her mouth as if asking for entrance slowly she opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue in. He explored her hot cavern until his tongue finally met hers slowly he massaged it with his own. Hermione sighed as she remembered what the kisses felt like so long ago and it was possible that this one was much better than any of those. She deepened the kiss putting her arms around his neck. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the need for oxygen over whelmed them and forced them to separate.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Emma yelled. "Jeez. Hey Makoto, is that a new record, did they beat mine and Shingo's?"

"Yup by about ten seconds"

Minako whacked her upside the head, "You just ruined a moment Emma"

"You guys did the same thing to me."

"Or...my brother did...but you tagged along." Emma corrected herself.

"So..."

"Now..." Usagi said. "I have to go to the headmaster's office. You guys ...'catch up'...and well...yeah. Tomorrow's Saturday, this means some training, so you all get a good rest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Everyone groaned.

* * *

"Come on 'Mione lets go for a walk." Harry said before they were bombarded by the others, they snuck out of sight. "How bout we go for a broom ride 'Mione, it's been to long you know." Hermione nodded as Harry led the way up the boy's dormitory, stopping at his four poster bed and reaching into his trunk to get his Firebolt. Hermione was staring at the bed remembering old memories, Harry as if reading her mind went behind her and pulled her close rather roughly, nipping at her ear he whispered, "You remember that time, when we were about this age, and how soft and beautiful it was 'Mione, it makes me what to do it again."

She giggled, "Of course I remember if I recall it was my idea, and it was the best night of my life, but you know we cant just yet, considering that classes end in a couple of hours, and if I remember correctly, we took all night to finish what we started. Now come on, let's take that ride. I feel as if I haven't flown in forever." She finished grabbing the broom out of his hands and heading towards the open window, she mounted it sideways, just as she did in the past, "Are you coming or will I have to do this by myself." Harry just smirked and mounted the broom behind her.

They flew for a while students that remembered the after noon watched her curiously, they wanted to ask her questions, but when they saw her flying with Harry the curiosity grew ten times more. They headed to lake, Hermione and Harry landed softly at the edge of the water. Not even talking for they had talk while they were flying, she kissed him with fervor, somehow they found themselves on the ground, Hermione on top of Harry, snogging his wits out, and that's how Ron and Ginny found them, they both were at the scene that afternoon and were quite shocked at what they saw, at the moment they walked up Harry just flipped the positions, knowing it would get on Hermione's nerves, she was always the rebel, and liked being the dominant one.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" if you think that shout was from Ron oh how wrong you were, Ginny, stood in shock, seeing her two best friends snogging themselves senseless, Harry and Hermione having their good time disturbed groaned when they heard her voice and gave each other one last kiss before stopping and look up at the siblings.

Hermione growled and got up from the ground. "Did you guy's have to do that," Her hair was messed up from Harry's hands being tangled in it, she quickly pointed her wand at it and it was quickly made into a French braid. "I mean come on; it was just getting good considering I have wanted that snog for the longest time."

"Her...mione...Harry...snogging...lake..." Ron nearly fainted from that.

"Oh please Ron, its not like you didn't see it coming, you always knew I liked Harry."

"You always knew that I liked Hermione as well Ron. I mean, I told you when you asked me what was a matter at the Yule Ball, and I told you" Harry said getting up from the floor dusting himself off, he didn't even bother with his hair, which was always in a messy state no matter what he did. They stayed in shock, not moving until Ginny finally snapped out of it and smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys, even though I did fancy Harry for a while; I think I finally found it in Dean." Ron just stood there murmuring things.

"Best friends snogging, little sister Dean must interrogate..."

"We were just looking for Hermione, to ask her about this afternoon and well we didn't really expect to see you guys, are you even listening to me?" Harry had rewrapped his arms around Hermione and was…it looked like...he was giving her a hickey. "Yeah, Harry pay attention, even though that feels really good, this is your best friends little sister who's talking. So Ginny, you and Ron wanna know the truth behind this afternoon right." Ginny nodded and Ron just stared straight ahead, his mouth opening and closing.

"Well I guess we could tell you as long as you don't tell anyone else. You are our closest friends and we do trust you with our lives, which is basically what you hold if we tell you. Are you sure you can keep this secret?" Hermione and Harry suddenly became serious, both stood as straight as possible and there eyes were hard with the seriousness of the matter. You could tell that whatever they were about to tell, could threaten them if it got into the wrong hands.

Ginny nodded and in her eyes was the most sincerity that they could ever imagine, "If I must, I'll take it to the grave..."

Ron seemed to snap out of it when he saw their expressions, "Of course we will mate...I would never spill a secret that's looks this serious." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, turning back to them.

"Well, I'm truly Princess Dynasty sister of Endymion and second to the throne of Earth, also known as Sailor Earth... shocker I know. Now Harry is..."

"I'm... P...Prince Tranquillity of the Moon, second in line to Lunariarn throne. Younger brother to Princess Serenity, future Neo-Queen Serenity of the Earth and Moon. And lover to Princess Dynasty."

"You mean...That you...are one of the girls in the ridiculously awesome short skirts!" Ron pointed to Hermione who looked annoyed. Then he pointed to Harry "And you're...also kind of one of them?"

"Yeah..." Harry shrugged.

"MAN! Any one of those girls single!?" Ron asked.

Ginny smacked her brother. "Mind, out of the gutter please."

Then she looked at Hermione. "Sweet," Then the two girls squealed and jumped up and down like all girls do and Harry and Ron stared. "I am so excited for you! You get to be in the coolest new group of the school and I'm cool by association!"

"Yeah." Hermione laughed.

"And you're going out with HARRY!" Ginny squealed.

"YEAH!" Hermione squealed.

"WOOO!" Ginny Hugged her.

"So, seriously. any of those girls single?" Ron asked again.

"Um...Emma, and Minako, no. Not sure about Usagi. I have a feeling something's up with her. I don't know about everyone else." They headed back inside filled with the new information.

"So everything is alright?" Usagi asked the headmaster.

"By all means. Go ahead. You all need it." Professor Dumbledore said. "Just be back in time for breakfast."

* * *

"Right. Thank you so much sir. My girls need it." Usagi said and then just disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again it took so long to update but the contest is still going and I HAVE A QUESTION!!! Who's working on their chapter? I'll update ASAP 


	13. Chapter 12: Reunions

IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! I have been busy with school and band the seasons almost over and then once again I will update faster FORGIVE ME you can throw all the tomatoes at me that you want but don't hate me or the story please

Chapter 12

Reunions

* * *

"Right. Thank you so much sir. My girls need it." Usagi said and then just disappeared.

* * *

It was dark in Tokyo. The lights blinded out the stars as usual, the night owl zoomed up and down the street. But, in the Tsukino household, one out of two teenagers and two adults were up.

Shingo sat awake flipping through late night TV shows. And Katsuro was sprawled across the floor.

Katsuro had been out for about an hour. Shingo was thinking about Emma. It was only a week so far, but it was still hard. Shingo was about to throw the remote when a bright light filled the room. He covered his eyes until it dimmed and he saw his sister there. "Usagi!" he jumped. "Hell, you need to stop showing up everywhere like that."

"Nice to see you too little brother." Usagi laughed.

"Why are you here? Did something happen to Emma?" He jumped up and started asking various questions about his girlfriend.

" No no no. Emma's fine. Freaked out but fine." Usagi reassured him.

"So why are you here?"

"How about seeing Emma early."

"When do we leave?" Shingo asked. Usagi explained everything and the plan for the night. Usagi was to get addresses of everyone important that she didn't know. What they were going to do. Usagi was going to transport The Hanzo's, Josh, Emma's friend Meggie, Her cousin Kasadi, Meggie's potential boyfriend, and the Tsukinos and they were all going to Hogwarts. The parents for a few nights, but the kids longer if they can manage it.

* * *

Usagi had transported all of those people to the Tsukino residence, all properly under a sleeping spell so that they wouldn't wake up until morning.

"Ready?" Usagi asked her brother.

"Hell yeah." Shingo said holding his bag of stuff. Usagi put a traveling barrier around all of them and closed her eyes. In an instant, she transported them all to Hogwarts to an empty common room in one of the towers.

When they got to Hogwarts, Usagi allowed Shingo into the room briefly. He walked over to Emma's four poster bed where she was sleeping soundly.

"Don't wake her up. She's been having a lousy time sleeping lately." Usagi said.

"Nothing wakes her up." Shingo whispered. He carefully sat down on the bed and pushed some hair out of the way. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly. Emma sighed quietly and turned over mumbling a few things. Shingo smiled and stood up.

"I'll go to bed." He whispered. Usagi first pulled him into a Hug. "She's not the only one who missed you." Usagi kissed his forehead. "Night Shingo."

"Night Usa." Shingo said and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, everyone slept in. A long week it had been. Everyone just needed the sleep. Usagi was first to wake, and she had a plan that would make three girls extremely happy. Usagi tip toed into the common room where the visitor's slept and found the three boyfriends. First she went to Josh and woke him gently. She explained that she took him to Hogwarts since he knew about everyone being a senshi. Then she went to Katsuro, who was apparently a very smart sneak. He's apparently known for ages. Usagi smacked him softly and busted him for being sneaky, and then explained. Then she woke up Shingo.

She had the three boys walk in to the bedroom and stand over the beds. They sat on the beds and watched the three girls sleep. "Boys, you need to wake them up. Gorgeous as they may be asleep, it needs to happen. Happy faces are better than sleeping faces." Shingo smiled and gently lifted Emma into his lap. She snuggled into his chest, and sighed. Then, a look spread across her face as she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned softly and looked up. "Morning." Shingo whispered.

"Morning..." Emma said softly almost going to sleep again, but her eyes flew open. She jumped out of his lap and looked. Speechless for the first time in her life. Then. She screamed. Her infamous high pitched sopranos scream. "SHINGO!" She jumped and knocked him onto the bed. Everyone woke up, first Minako and Chibi-Usa, who both in turn screamed and jumped into their boyfriend's arms. Emma was crying as she kissed Shingo repeatedly. "I missed you. I needed you. My god. I missed you." She sobbed. Shingo managed to sit up and wrap his arms around her.

"You asshole! You weren't home when I came to visit!" Chibi-Usa smacked Katsuro.

"I went to my grandmother's in the country! I'm sorry." Katsuro kissed her tears. "I didn't know you were in town until you left."

Josh and Minako had no words, just one heavy duty make out session.

Their normal greeting to each other after a long time apart.

At that point, many people barged into the room. Emma's eyes went even bigger. "DADDY!" She ran over her bed and jumped off. She went to her parent's arms. "Daddy! Mama!"

"Who the hell screamed!?" a tall red head walked in, followed by a brunette who looked dead. "MEGGIE!! KASADI!!!"

"Mama! Dad!" Chibi-Usa ran to her foster parents.

"Where's Josh?" Emma asked tearfully. Then she turned around. "JOSHUA!" she screamed. Josh and Minako forced to pull apart. "EW! Not in my bedroom!"

"You were doing it not too long ago!" Josh yelled.

"BUT I STOPPED! This is more than I could say for you!" Emma screamed. They fought for a few seconds before Emma Hugged her brother.

"There is way too much noise here." A very tall blacked haired boy walked in.

"You're here too!?" Meggie complained. "Who the hell is responsible for this!?"

"Oh Meggie. I got you! Remember. We are dating now. Remember." Kyo whined.

"Shut the hell up." Meggie rubbed her head.

Rei got up and walked over to Usagi." You did good Meat ball head."

"It was mostly for Emma. After what happened yesterday, she needed it. It was too much." Usagi said. "But All of us needed our friends. The rest of you are all single anyway. But these are our buddies. You all needed something from Home."

"You did good." Rei said. again.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring your grandpa, but there are way too many girls with the extremely short skirts here." Usagi replied.

"It's okay." Rei laughed. "I wouldn't want to spend my weekend chasing after him."

"Okay. and all the rest of your parents...just...no. too much for now. All these people are need to know basis. Especially with all the trouble our youngest members get into."

"Right." Rei laughed. Usagi smiled as she watched them.

They looked at Emma jumping around with Meggie and her cousin Kasadi. The three extremely happy to see each other. Chibi-Usa was Hugging Katsuro and talking about things she has missed.

"Like I said." Rei said. "You did good." Usagi watched as her girls socialized. 'They have the ones close to them now.' Usagi thought to herself. 'Emma has Shingo and her family, Minako has Josh, Chibi-Usa has Katsuro again...they have their friends. Everyone does...Except me.'

"Usagi!" Ikuko walked in and Hugged her daughter.

"Hi mom." Usagi smiled. "Hey Dad." She walked over to Kenji and Hugged him too.

"I suppose you have an explanation dear?" Ikuko asked. 'Ah...mother always knows when child is hiding something.' Usagi laughed to herself.

"Okay everyone, in the common room. I have to get a few people. I'll be right back." Usagi said. Everyone did as they were told and Usagi went to get Harry and Hermione.

Usagi walked out of the common room and to the portrait hole when out of the blue the two very souls she was looking for walked right in, well more like staggered in considering that they were in a lip lock. It didn't look like they would come apart soon.

"Now, I realize it's been 1,000 years, but...come on...it's...it's...just get in there!" Usagi said smacking her head. "Please...for the love of god, get in there."

Sensing that Usagi's anxiety building they darted to the room afraid of what she might do if she blew a socket.

Usagi followed the two, thankful for the lack of face sucking, and went back into the common room, where to her disappointment, she found three more making out couples, But some rather uncomfortable parents. Mothers restraining their husbands.

Usagi arched an eyebrow thinking of what to do, she smiled and opened her mouth to say something when Emma's dad got out of Emma's mothers grip...yeah...this wasn't gonna be pretty.

"EMMA ROSE HANZO!" Hotaka roared. Emma and Shingo abruptly broke apart.

"Dad..." Emma said quietly. She looked at her mother who put her head in her hands.

"Hotaka, please..." Bethany sighed.

"No...Bethany...I've stood by long enough. This boy needs to learn manners." Hotaka said rolling up his sleeves. He was a big man. Not fat. But round and muscular...so Emma could only think of one thing to say at this point. "SHINGO RUN!!!!"

And he did. And as far as his soccer playing legs would take him, until Usagi slammed the door shut and Shingo ran into it.

"DADDY!" Emma cried as she ran to Shingo. His nose now bleeding profusely. Emma took a tissue from the shelf and gave it to him. "Daddy, your temper is hurting people."

"Indirectly though." Hotaka replied.

"But hurting none the less." Beth jumped in. "Sit down sweetie." Hotaka begrudgingly sat beside his wife.

Usagi now getting extremely tired of the disruptions said something in the ancient language of Lunariarn. This caused everyone who was a senshi to stop what their doing and bow their heads. Even Emma, who had never learned Lunariarn AT ALL.

This also caused the parents to freak out. More of Emma's parents than anything, because Usagi's kinda figured this would be explained shortly. Everyone was glowing their colors. Usagi, white; Chibi-Usa, Pink; Ami, blue; Rei, red; Makoto, green; Minako, orange; Hotaru, purple; Haruka, navy blue; Michiru, turquoise; Setsuna, maroonish red; Emma, yellow; Hermione, a mix of blue, white and green; and Harry, silver.

Then Usagi said another thing in Lunariarn and they all got down on their hands and knees and a more extravagant bow.

While everyone was bowing, Harry did a semi-formal bow, he was basically second to the throne and of course the closest to Usagi it gave him a slightly higher rank than the others...even his soon to be future wife, though she would soon be the same rank as him. He smiled even though Usagi did just scare all of them a bit... it was would always be this way... it was even this way back in the moon kingdom shortly after King Tranquillity died, the royal family had suffered but somehow they ruled with strict but peaceful laws keeping everything in order...even if it did mean scare the wits out of some people in order to make them show respect. Suddenly there was a few thuds on the floor... causing them all to look up.

Hotaka Emma's father had fainted dead way onto the floor and was caught by Beth...his wife causing her to fall to the floor also. Usagi and the others couldn't help but do what they did next... they laughed and fell to the floor clutching there sides in pain from how hard they were laughing.

Emma got up and tried to heave her father off of her mother, but Shingo, Mr. Tsukino, and Harry had to help her. He was a big man as described before. Meggie, Kyo, Kasadi and Katsuro snickered as they helped up Bethany.

"You okay Aunt Beth?" Kasadi asked.

"Yes dear. I'm fine" She replied fixing her hair.

"Usagi, I think explanations are needed now." Rei said. Usagi sighed and told everyone to sit down. Then she explained everything. From that fateful day when Usagi ran into Luna, to Harry and Hermione's memory's being awakened.

"I KNEW YOU WERE ACTING STRANGE!" Meggie yelled at Emma. Emma jumped and look wide eyed at her friend. "I always suspected it. I should have known by the necklace."

"And you aren't surprised at all." Chibi-Usa asked Katsuro.

"Actually, when you started running out of our dates randomly and never really came back, except with an injury of some sort, I started following you, finding out everything." Katsuro said. Chibi-Usa's red eyes flared and she smacked him. "OW!"

"STALKER!" she yelled and walked out of the room.

"Joshua, you knew this?" Bethany asked.

"Well, she kinda fell off a building and landed on top of me..." Josh said. "I kinda...assumed the obvious."

"And that's why you got stabbed Emma!?" Hotaka asked.

"Hey, that was Chibi-Usa's fault." Emma replied while Chibi-Usa was out of the room.

"And you knew too Shingo?" Ikuko asked.

"Emma...also landed on me when falling from the top of a building." Then he looked at Emma. "You seem to do that a lot."

"A lot of people seem to want me dead." Emma retorted angrily. "They tend to push me of high objects that are liable to kill me."

"Well its not my fault their after you, they just want to kill that future child of yours... heaven knows that she's going to be powerful Emma..." Josh started... and lemme tell you that wasn't a good idea.

"JOSH! How the HELL did you find out!" Emma asked.

"f-f-future child." Beth stuttered.

"I read your diary while you were gone. You just leave that thing lying around." Josh said.

"And you read about Hoshiko!?" Shingo asked.

"Please don't bring her into this Shingo. This is my beef with him."

"FUTURE CHILD!!!?" Bethany stood up and just about fainted.

* * *

That's it for this chappie IM SO SORRY AGAIN!!! BYZ!! 


	14. Chapter 13: A Problem to Solve

AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE HERES ANOTHER TREAT

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, he and all the characters in the amazing book belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Sailor Moon (no matter how much I bribe Takeuchi Naoko he won't give in) oh and Emma belongs to my co-writer and all so yeah on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13

A Problem to Solve

* * *

"FUTURE CHILD!!!?" Bethany stood up and just about fainted.

* * *

"Not for ten years mom." Emma said. "WAY future child."

"And who is the father?"

"You think Shingo would have stuck around for two years knowing that someone else was gonna father my baby?" Emma asked.

"You think she would have stuck around knowing someone else was going to have her baby?" Shingo added.

"WHAT?! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED YOU!!!" Emma's dad seemed just to wake up when he heard that.

"10 years father!" Emma yelled. " WITHIN 15 YEARS TIME FROM NOW YOU WILL HAVE A GRANDSON AND APPARENTLY TWO GRANDAUGHTERS! I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT TO BE A SURPRISE WHEN IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS, BUT THANKS TO JOSH! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!!" Emma yelled with tears. "SURPRISE!" and then she ran into another room.

"JOSH!" Minako smacked him. "You just ruined...the one joy a future mother could have." she wiped her eye dramatically. "Telling her parents...their going to be grandparents..." then she turned from Josh and smiled at her friends. They knew she was doing this to make him feel bad.

"Minako...Mina..." Josh whimpered using her nickname. "I'm sorry...I really am..." Minako turned on the face again and turned to him. "You ruined it Josh. Never again is Emma ever going to have that chance. Never AGAIN."

"So...You and Emma are getting married?" Meggie asked.

"After high school of course."

"College." The Tsukino and Hanzo parents said.

"Oh come on!" Sam yelled " WHY NOT!?"

"Because when you graduate high school, you'll still be going WHY NOOOOT!?" Kenji said. "So...after college, then you can start talking wedding dates."

"You got married before you graduated college." Shingo said.

"Shingo, your 16...can we talk about this in 2 years when you actually do graduate high school?" Ikuko asked.

" Fine." Shingo crossed his arms.

" So Harry...since your...you know...your only family is a little uncooperative...if you want, your welcome to stay with us during the summer. Hermione is welcome too...since...well...you have a ...past...in a way." Ikuko said.

" Mom...you are not good with words...at all." Shingo said.

" Do you want to be grounded young man?" Ikuko asked. Shingo just sighed and looked away.

"Well its a definite yes for me it would be great to get away from the Dursleys for a good while, I don't think I could spend another day with them. What about you love?" he put his arms around her.

"Hmm I'll have to ask my parents hun, but I think it'll be okay just as long as I write them every week and buy them lots of stuff. I'll just not mention the dimensions." Hermione said leaning into him.

"That may be good."

Everyone laughed but suddenly one of the smiling faces turned into a worry some face..."I'm sorry to break this up but..." Setsuna said stepping out of the corner she was in, "wasn't Emma's appointment with Doctor Granger yesterday?"

" Doctor's appointment?" Beth asked. " Why?"

" Um...last week." Haruka rubbed her head. " Emma was having a hard time adjusting and forgot to take her meds, and when she walked into one of her classes, she...had an asthma attack, and we had no way to treat her other than her Albuterol, which was not working when we got to her because she was so far gone. But we did get it under control and she is okay. We were supposed to take her to the doctor to make sure she was truly okay."

"She left home last week! When did this happen?"

"Her first potions class." Usagi said. "The air was bad down there, and she had a bad reaction."

"The first day of classes!?" Shingo was now in this one.

" Yeah. But she's okay now." Haruka said.

" I knew we shouldn't have let her go!" Beth said.

" Damn. She's always had some separation anxiety. Change is not good for her. IT messes with her."

" I realize that. but she's fine now." Usagi said.

" Usagi...what else has happened while she's been here?"

" Her powers got out of control and she went princess mode. But that's it! She was angry, and upset, and not fully recovered from the asthma attack and her eyes glowed and she...kinda caused a little trouble with the school, but she was fine."

" When did this one happen!?" Shingo asked standing up to his sister.

" Yesterday." Usagi said.

" I'm staying here." Shingo said. " When you guys go back. I'm staying here."

" Shingo.."

" If he stays so do I." Meggie said. " She's my best friend."

" I stay if Meggie stays." Kyo said.

" SAME HERE!"

Kasadi raised her hand in her own Kasadi way.

" Me too." Katsuro said.

"WAIT!" Ikuko said. " You all have to go home to your parents."

" I'm under Hanzo custody." Meggie said.

" I'm their niece. Aunt Beth can talk my mom into anything."

" My parents just don't care." Katsuro said. " I'm just the spare child. i can do anything as long as i give a heads up."

" I've traveled all over the world. I don't think my parents will care about another dimension." Kyo said.

" OKAY!" Hotaka yelled. " You all stay if you get parental approval. of course don't tell them EVERYTHING. I will let you guys fudge it to make it a little more believable...how do we communicate through dimensions though?"

Everyone turned to Usagi. " We all take a trip for now. Meggie can obviously stay because of the Hanzo custody thing. Josh, you staying?"

" Hell yeah."

" Okay then. Mom, Dad. Is Shingo staying?" Usagi asked.

" If you keep an eye on him." Kenji said.

" Of course."

" YES!"

" Don't let him to anything." Hotaka told Josh.

" Obviously." Josh replied.

" Okay, everyone else. we'll be quick." Usagi said.

" I can go one at a time, but we don't have to go for another few days though." Usagi added.

Suddenly Chibi-Usa ran in. "Due to Emma's display yesterday, the ever growing fan club is now attempting to rip our door off its hinges with oh so many more questions. I suggest if you value your lives…RUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Everyone in the room didn't ask questions, they just did as they were told, scattering around the room into various hiding places as the outers tried to keep the door shut, in order to find let the others find safety.

But to no avail, the four were pushed aside as a horde of students filled the room. All asking various questions. Emma popped her head in and saw the commotion and transformed. She held out her star staff and screamed. Everyone in the room quieted and looked at her. " OKAY!" she yelled. " I am sick of this, and so are my friends. So unless you all walk out of this room right now, QUIETLY, i will Sailor Star Fry you all so BEAT IT!" Slowly the horde moved out, they had not done it quietly, but Emma was happy that they were moving at all. She took down her transformation and sat down. " Everyone can come out now."

"Are you sure what if they try to come back in...oh wait you threatened them..." started Chibi-Usa. "Hey is it absolutely safe for us to come out... we don't want anyone to find out about us...and we mean nobody unless we tell them..." said a voice from under the bed. "Yeah its clear, I'm seriously thinking that Sets should put up a senshi only barrier that way no one can get in but us." said Emma.

" DOH!" Setsuna smacked her forehead. " Why didn't I think of that in the first place!?"

"That wouldn't work, what if the castle was attacked tomorrow and someone came to warn us but couldn't get in and what if one or more of the staff needs to talk to us?" Usagi said in a observant tone. "We could make a barrier that only lets certain people in not only the Senshi, but it would cost a lot of power and work...plus with the castle draining us more each day..."

" How about, Emergency only barrier. reads minds of what they're coming for." Minako said.

"Or Staff only..." Ami added.

"That still doesn't cover it all, what if its emergency only you know what I mean. What if we just make it a reader barrier we'll make special necklaces or stuff like for the people need to get in and what if we place like a ward around the school that can sense evil... like moldie butt dead eat...youma evil kinda thing ya know... it should cost that much power right." Hermione said from the bed.

"It'll inform us that way we can secure the school before it attacks ya know" she finished, everyone just looked at her in shock. "Ami it looks you have competition for the smartest one in the group" Chibi-Usa remarked.

" That could work. Sets?" Haruka asked.

" Ami and Hermione are our brains. It's gonna be double the brain power. yay." Emma said.

" Okay, we put up that barrier, and no more Fan club ambushes. All in favor say Aye!" Rei announced.

" AYE!" Every single person, senshi and non-senshi rose their hand.

Rei laughed. " Okay. it's set. Now let's get some food!"

At that very minute Professor McGonagall walked into the room, "What in the world, who are all these people, oh, I guess you can explain that later. You are wanted in the office girls along with you Ms. Granger and you Potter. I guess all these people may come if there somehow connected to you." still she stood there staring at all the people that somehow where in the room. The girls groaned knowing what was going to happen, and now that they were probably very sure about Hermione, she was being dragged into this too.

* * *

There I decided to do a double whammy to say im sorry please forgive you guys I know its been a while but I have been working my tale off Emma says hi!! PLEASE REVIEW!! BUT NO FLAMES!!! (even if I deserve a few for not updating regularly) 


	15. Chapter 14: Troubles and I Missed You

A/N: Forgive me for not updating i 2 years im so sorry I cant believe i let it get this neglected I feel like a horrible author, ive neglected you all and everything and i truly am sorry I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 14

Troubles and I Missed you.

* * *

At that very minute Professor McGonagall walked into the room, "What in the world, who are all these people, oh, I guess you can explain that later. You are wanted in the office girls along with you Ms. Granger and you Potter. I guess all these people may come if there somehow connected to you." still she stood there staring at all the people that somehow where in the room. The girls groaned knowing what was going to happen, and now that they were probably very sure about Hermione, she was being dragged into this too.

* * *

The Hanzo and Tsukino parents were on their feet. Wanting to know what was going on. Josh stuck around, in hope that his sister would get in trouble. So everyone decided to go cause they were connected.

They all followed Professor McGonagall into the headmaster's office. Usagi and Chibi-Usa in the front, followed by Michiru and Haruka, Minako and Josh, Emma and Shingo, Meggie with Kyo hot on her heels, Kasadi and Katsuro, Ami and Makoto, Rei and Hotaru, Setsuna and then the parents trailing behind.

Professor Dumbledore was surprised to find 24 people file into his office. Though, seeing how four of them were adults, he knew there was a reasonable explanation.

" Welcome....all of you." Dumbledore said with a smirk. " I take it you are our special guests." Of course, Mr. Hanzo, stepped forward.

"Hotaka Hanzo sir." he held out his hand. "I am Emma's father, and this is my wife Beth."

"Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Hanzo." The professor said. " Headmaster of this school."

" I am Kenji Tsukino, and this is my wife Ikuko." Mr. Tsukino said. " Usagi and Chibi-Usa's father.....or ...grandfather...or...... I'm still not very sure yet."

" Understandable.."

" Professor." Usagi stepped up. " Along with the parents. We have, Emma's brother Josh Hanzo, My younger brother Shingo Tsukino, Emma's friend Meggie Izuma, and her boyfriend Kyo. Emma's cousin Kasadi Mitrow, as well as Chibi-Usa's boyfriend Katsuro Yamazaki."

" There are quite a few of you." Professor Dumbledore laughed. " Nice to meet you all, and Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Professor stood up and looked at them all. " I understand that there was an incident yesterday, involving Miss Hanzo...once again." Emma lowered her head as all eyes went to her.

" Yes there was Professor, but it was handled swiftly." Hermione said. " She had a minor emotional breakdown, causing her to go into her princess form. We had to knock the wind out of her, but she slept and was alright in a matter of time course."

"And Harry, I believe you are the long lost Tranquility."

"Yes Sir."

"And Hermione, you are Sailor Earth."

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied.

" Very good then. How long are our guests staying Usagi?"

" A week or two at the most Professor. But, I was going to propose the possibility our friends to stay the remainder of our stay. Josh, Shingo, Meggie, Kyo, Kasadi, and Katsuro all wish to stay. Josh and Meggie are under Hanzo custody, and it is fine with them. Kasadi will most likely get permission from hers, and Kyo and Katsuro basically just have to inform their parents with a small amount of fibbing." Usagi replied. "I realize they do not have any magical powers of any sort, but we could definitely work out a muggle education through Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna. I would only ask of this in the best interest of my girls." Usagi said.

" They have given up so much so far, and after the incidents with Emma for the past week, it may be best. But under your command of course."

" Usagi......did you hit your head." Shingo asked. " You didn't even stumble over any words or anything." He had a tormenting smile on his face. Emma smacked him.

" Not the time." she said.

" Yeah Usagi, you're so calm....and not hyperactive." Ikuko moved over to her daughter.

" She's been like this for weeks." Rei said. " It's nothing new."

" Really?" Ikuko said. " What happened."

" Not the time Mom." Usagi said. " I will explain everything else later."

" Professor...we have no more room for all of these people." Professor McGonagall said.

" On the contrary Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said standing up. " We are in a magical castle remember, we have plenty of room. Just, get two of the old teacher's offices cleaned up for the parents. Place the boys in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Girls in the Senshi dormitory. I will be honored to have our guests stay with us."

" But Professor..."

" Minerva, I realize your protest, but this is for the well being of our newest students. And, we will have an extra class period opened for our muggle guests to have a education while they are here. I will put Setsuna in charge of that because she is the oldest, and she has the least class periods. She can use one of her prep periods as a class for our teenage guests."

" Very well Professor. I will have two office/bedrooms opened." Professor McGonagall said as she bowed out.

" We thank you for your hospitality Professor." Beth stood forward. " And...I being a professor myself, maybe we could repay you slightly for your generosity. What if i held a lecture for some student interested in.....non-magical affairs."

" And i am a scientist in our world, i would like to sit in your Chemistry class." Hotaka said.

" Potions Daddy." Emma said.

" Potions class."

" I will take that into consideration, thank for offering. Now, I can imagine you all being hungry, so The girls can lead you to the Great Hall for some breakfast."

* * *

The girls sighed and left without a second thought. They told them to stay close because it was very easy to get lost in the castle. As they reached the Great Hall it was bustling with students and as it just so happens the fan club was there. As they tried to approach Emma shoot them a glare and made her star appear, "I wouldn't come a step closer if I were you." They backed off immediately knowing that they would get fried. Murmuring surrounded the hall as the twenty four people sat together. Dumbledore appeared a few minutes later and taking his place at the staff table.

Usagi served herself a bit a of food, usually she would eat nothing but since her parents were here she ate just a bit, she didn't shuffle it into her mouth though. The others noticed it, all of them with the same worried expression. Usagi suddenly got up, "You can catch up, I'm gonna go fly around a bit, do mind if I borrow your broom Harry I need to clear my thoughts a bit, and I don't really feel like transforming right now, we'll meet back here at lunch, afterwards training," all the girls groaned, "NO buts, we have to train." She got off and walked off with nothing but a nod from Harry. Now all them started getting even more worried, something was off, they had thought that she was slowly turning back to the old Usagi but it looked like they were wrong.

"Minako, did you just sense that," Rei whispered, "Is it me or is she still bottling more and more...I felt as if she was about to explode."

Minako nodded. "I felt it too, we have to find him, we have to find why he left, and why this happened if not, we lose our princess." Minako eyes opened wide..."You wouldn't think that she would just find him and make sure Chibi-usa was born and then try to kill herself would you. From her feelings it seems like Mamoru might never come back, but then why is Chibi-Usa still here, wouldn't she have disappeared by now."

"I don't know....." Rei said.

"Okay girls....what happened with Usagi...and where is Mamoru?" Ikuko asked.

"Uh...." Minako said.

"Mamoru left her." Rei said bluntly. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it. He left her and we don't know why. We don't know where he is. And we don't know why Chibi-Usa is still here."

"Oh dear." Ikuko said.

"Yeah. She's been like this for weeks. She started getting back to normal once Chibi-Usa came back, but she's back the way she was before hand." Minako said.

"Take a really good look in her eyes and you'll see it." Emma said, butting in. "She tries to hide it, but her heart is in a war zone right now." Emma looked up. "The first day I was here, i was scared. And I cried. She held on to me like there was no tomorrow, saying that she was comforting me, but she needed to be comforted just as much. I heard her cry in the middle of the night once. While everyone else was asleep. Mamoru hurt her deeply. And having Chibi-Usa here gives her hope, but that hope is almost empty."

"She's been strong, but that strength is running out." Ami said. "She's not the same."

"I've contemplated putting some rum in her pumpkin juice to get her to loosen up but..." Haruka laughed. "I decided against it."

"Thank you Haruka." Ikuko glared lightly.

"We need to find him." Makoto said. "Find out why he left. What happened. And then show him no mercy."

"But, they need to be back together." Hotaru said. "She's falling apart."

" Okay..." Shingo leaned over to Emma. " How long ago did this happen?"

" A week before we left." Emma said.

" Okay then..." Shingo said. " Any idea where he is?"

" None." Emma said stirring her hot chocolate.

" Soo...." Shingo looked at her again. " Miss me?"

" SHINGO!" Emma scolded him. " Your sister's heart is broken and that's all you have to say?"

" Yeah..." Shingo said. " Now answer my question."

" Of course I missed you. I had a breakdown within three days...what does that tell you?"

" Good. Cause I'm not leaving ever again."

" That was Mamoru said."

" No comparisons." He kissed her. " If Chibi-Usa is still here, they'll get back together. Chibi-Usa starts to disappear, that's when we have a problem."

" You're right." Emma kissed his cheek and went under his arm so it was wrapped around her. Then she looked across the table. " Oh god..." Josh and Minako were making out at breakfast, over French toast. " Mother are you seeing this?" Emma asked.

" I'm avoiding it." Beth said. " I'm not going to look."

" Good." Emma buried her face in Shingo's shirt. " I'm not either." Shingo laughed and kissed the top of her head.

After Eating, everyone took off to different places. Setsuna gave the parents a tour, Emma, Shingo, Meggie, Kyo and Kasadi went off on their own, Chibi-Usa and Katsuro disapeared, Michiru and Haruka ran off. Harry and Hermione disappeared, Usagi was still broom riding, And Makoto, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Minako and Josh went off together too.

* * *

" So...Princess Usagi Serenity Small Lady?" Katsuro teased Chibi-Usa. She glared at him. " Yes." Chibi-Usa said. " Gotta problem?" " Of course not." Katsuro laughed pulling her into a Hug. " So, that's why you didn't come back in time for school?"

" Yeah. Future Usa kept me in the future until we were sure where everyone was." Chibi-Usa sighed. "I know my parents will get back together but....still. With everything going on here, I've faded before. It could happen again."

" I know." Katsuro said. " But, don't worry about that right now. Usagi will clear things up. You guys will find Mamoru and everything will be right in the world."

" I hope." Chibi-Usa sighed.

" So, what's the future like?" Katsuro said.

" I don't know anything about us." Chibi-Usa said. " So don't ask about that."

" Fine." Katsuro said. " How about everyone else."

" Emma's having baby number three. In the future I mean." Chibi-Usa giggled.

" THAT DOG!" Katsuro said rather loudly. " It's Sam's right?"

" I think we established that, but yes."

" THAT DOG!"

" Harry and Hermione get together." Chibi-Usa said. " Ami meets a doctor, Makoto meets a karate dude, Minako and Josh....Rei has about ten kids. With a complete imbecile i might add, but he's nice. And funny."

" Haruka and Michiru adopt a few kids." Chibi-Usa said. " And Setsuna will settle down eventually."

" Cool." Katsuro nodded. " What about Hotaru..?"

" Still unmarried in my future, but she's still young then. We're practically immortal."

" I see." Katsuro said. He kissed her forehead. " I missed you. I thought something happened to you when you didn't come back, and everyone wouldn't say anything."

" I know. I missed you too." Chibi-Usa looked up and kissed him. After a few seconds they broke apart to a flash. They looked to see a mousy haired kid with a camera. " HEY!" Chibi-Usa broke out of Katsuro's arms. " Come here brat!" She chased him.

" RUN COLLIN!!!!" Someone yelled as Chibi-Usa chased him. " RUN!!!!"

* * *

A/N: thats it for now i'll update again asap i promise im not gonna let it run so long with out updating ever again.


End file.
